Dance of Lies? Love? Or Lust?
by Kanon58
Summary: Nagisa is a prostitute. Her Mother and Father divorced, and Hiromi later got another man. Takaoka was a very abusive step father,Even Hiromi is abusing her. Since she cannot remove it, she thought to get used to it. Nagisa does not believe in love. But Karma will prove, her body is not the only part appealing to a man. (A diff.world setting)
1. There is No Love!

**Dance of Lies? Love? Or Lust?**

 **Summary:** Nagisa is a prostitute. Her Mother and Father divorced, and Hiromi later got another man. Takaoka was a very abusive step father Even Hiromi is abusing her. Since she cannot remove it, she thought to get used to it. Nagisa does not believe in love. But Karma will prove, her body is not the only that is appealing to man. (Not related to the anime/manga plotline )

 **WARNING. DONT LIKE, DONT READ. THIS IS A VERY TERRIBLE STORY. DO NOT REPORT ME.**

 _I have been onto WILD Nagisa lately~ XDDD_

It's rated M, so i dont think i'm breaking any rules.

ENGLISH SUCKS, BARE WITH IT. Thank you.

* * *

Nagisa's parents loved eachother so dearly.

Nagisa is a fan of love stories. Wanting to have some in future...

Until she was 6years old.

 _'Mama, and papa...stopped loving eachother.'_

Nagisa as 14 years old.

 _"please stop-"_ she's being crushed at the bed of her room with a man named Takaoka doing something at her. Or let's say, he's already inside her. _"Nnnh!"_ only he got cruel to the little girl. The man had no mercy at her fragile and small body. **"Kikiki! Shh,"** he kept moving roughly that Nagisa's shedding tears. **"Don't be noisy. Or..."** Takaoka licked his lips. **"Your mommy will heard your relationship with step daddy!"** he whispered at the poor girl-whose body already breaking from the abuse.

 _"Aaaah!"_ by the warnings not to make noise, Nagisa couldnt control the escape of moans and pains, Takaoka is heavy, _big_ and squeeshing her. The bed support might actually broke.

The house of Nagisa is just poor. It has two floors. _But has 2bedrooms_. One for her and one for her mom and dad. Unfortunately, Takaoka is not her dad but her step father.

Nagisa's parents are divorced, and her mom flirted again...much worst, of all people why someone sick as Takaoka?

her whimpers becoming louder, it is having bad effects to the other.  
 _ **"I said be silent!"**_ he gritted his teeth and blocks the mouth of Nagisa-while other hand supporting the bed. Humping _down_ and down...and more deeper.

he came inside her.

Nagisa could only cry inside.

Her mom has no idea of what is happening to her. _Of what her step father is doing at her._

 **"Good girl."** Takaoka put his pants back with the belt, making his way to the door frame **. "Remember, if you tell her, i'll kill** _ **you**_ **and your mom."** he widen his evil grin, **"or i'll just kill your** _ **mom**_ **and have you myself."**

Exhausted at the activity, Nagisa suddenly panicks when he said he wont kill her with her mom.

Pleased by the horror traced at her face.

 **"You understand dont you?"** Nagisa could only do a weak nod before collapsing at her messy bed. **"Daddy loves you Nagisa-kun~"**

She heard him left. The door closes.

 _'...hahh, what love...? It doesnt exist. Lust is the only emotion at this world and nothing more.'_

The day, Nagisa stopped believeing in the word 'Love'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

16 years old Nagisa. Red checkered skirt, black high knee-socks. Daring funky black off shoulders, Red wrist band at both side. Pink ribbon at her left chest, then in twintails.

She was the most adorable girl at the stage. "Whose that cute girl?" the crowd start to gossip about her as the lights goes open and off, lots of other colorful lights playing...

Shiota Nagisa, the girl who only believe lust exist-starts to do a sexy dance.

She snaked at the pole, licking the steel as she purposely teases them to look at her legs then to her butt. Unfortunately, becuz she was teasing, they couldnt see well of her underwear.

With a blank face, she made herself performing somewhat triangle stroke at the cold pole. Her feelings were no passion. It was nothing but a hole in her.

 _'that's right. look at me.'_ men are all wolves, the other girls who were envious earlier-were now as well seemed to be turned on. She was shining in this dark place.

In this rotten place.

This sick club.

 _'stare at me like you want to eat me.'_ She approached one of the watchers down at the stage, she winked at him asking for _...you know_ , if-you-want-me-pay-me thing. Norita Yuuji gulps, he's not ready for this yet, but...he was here!

Having resolve, he approached Nagisa and puts the money at her right knee socks.

Immediately, Nagisa stopped dancing for everyone and jumps at Yuuji to do french kiss.

Norita Yuuji, a 16 year old duffuss boy _..no girlfriend since birth_ will finally get his virginity gone! Hooray for Yuuji!

Sadly, Nagisa had no plans for such adoration. She continously kissing the virgin boy whose already so turned on. _'Good. He's easy to please.'_ Sometimes making your customer hard is troublesome. All guys are easily turn on, but some of them are already too experience, and hard to satisfy the needs of know some sex maniac...Nagisa will not be surprised by that. "Come and touch me." she pulls one of Yuuji's hand to touch her butt, _cuz Yuuji's been too innocent where and how he should be doing for his first time!_

"Y-you sure?" Nagisa nods and made sure she whisper it so close to his ears, "You paid me. I'm yours for tonight." Yuuji shivered, "O-ok." everyone whose been watching them trying to make out, it was like a movie to them. They wanted to see more, however Nagisa pulled Yuuji to out of the crowds and find a available room for Yuuji's night with her.

Inside a small room painted with dew colors and yellow light. Yuuji sat ackwardly at the bed. Nagisa still knows what to do despite that the customer is unexperience.

"I do not want to rape you. So you got to be the one doing _it_ at me~" leaning near Yuuji, she shows her chest on purpose temptation. "You don't want to waste it right?"

 _'eeehh! is that how to do it?!'_ Yuuji is lost, _'ive got this far! i cant turn back!'_ having resolve of his payment for Nagisa, Yuuji pushes Nagisa to the bed. Hovering above her, "Ok! I'll do everything i want to you! C-c-clear!?" trying to sound intemidating but fail miserably...

Nagisa is cold. But Yuuji didnt notice it. Cupping Yuuji's cheek. "Then hurry. Before morning comes." nervous and worried, Yuuji kisses Nagisa. Nagisa guided him how to properly kiss her.

He kinda suck at kissig someone.

"Mmh~" even though Yuuji is not good at this, it's Nagisa's job to make this better.

Nagisa let Yuuji decide which to strip first of her clothes. It was quite funny that the other is having problem with a simple thing.

Yuuji, our virgin boy...stared at Nagisa's cute outfit. _'damn. how true, she's so cute.'_ even though she has a pancake chest.

 _'I'll prove my friends that i'm a real man!'_ Without further hesitation. Yuuji duck his face to Nagisa's chest. Nagisa accepted him with open arms,Sniffing her scent and rubbing one of her chest. Nagisa helps him by touching his right hand as it moves.

"You rub it like this..." she tells him the proper way by actions. Yuuji's ears became hot.

The thought Yuuji's doing well, he was wrong. _"Ow!"_

"Ah! S-sorry! Did it hurt?" Yuuji's frantic apology made Nagisa gave him a forgiving smile. "No. You just rubbed it the wrong way...but it's far from killing me." she chuckled.

 _'for ive been endlessly abused.'_ Such mistake wont hurt her physically anymore. "Nagisa-chan." Yuuji felt so lame, but Nagisa's willing to guide him at the bed right?

"Yuuji-kun." this time Yuuji's tensed nerves and stress had disappear. And magically he understood how to do it.

 _Ohhh, how lucky Yuuji is! To be able doing such activity with the famous number one stripper Shiota Nagisa. Or his Nagisa-chan._

"Nagisa-chan, your so cute..." Yuuji blushed as Nagisa spread her legs, the underwear everybod wanted to see, is now exposed to Yuuji. She was wearing pink and white stripped panties.

"Now Yuuji-kun," touching herself to the right place, Yuuji knew what it means. "Enjoy what you paid for."

Yuuji boy had doubts if he can do it right, but he unzipped his pants anyhow. And decide's to get over with his virginity complex.

"Ok, here I go Nagisa-chan!" making his entrance...it's supposed to be normal.

 _'it's ok, it's ok. I can get used to it.'_ closing her eyes for the impact soon~

But everytime it goes inside her, she can't help but get weak at her legs.

 _ **((~"Good daughter Nagisa-kun. Daddy is very happie~ Hihi."~))**_

 _ **(("T-Takaoka-san-"))**_

 _ **(("No,no~ you call me Daddy. Cuz-*turns dark* UR DADDY IS NO LONGER HERE BUT ME! UNDERSTAND!?"))**_

 _ **(("Ur hurting me Takaoka-san-"))**_

The image of her step father violating her the very first time is replaying inside her mind.

 _ **((~"Hush, it's alright. It doesnt hurt much right?"~))**_

 _ **((~" aaaghhh, It's painful! pull it out! Pull it out! Mom! Mom! Help me!...*sobs* Papa? Where are you...? Help...!"~))**_

 _ **(("Be silent! Your mom's not here and your original dad will never be back! Now obey me! Or i'll hurt you more!"))**_

 _ **(("Kyaaughh!"))**_

Pulling out the left sanity in her. _"Ahh,ahh!"_ Yuuji had no idea that Nagisa's moaning were not meant for pleasure...but fear.

Unaware of her tears steaming down her face, Yuuji could only pretend blind. But he was somewhat lost the mood to mess her.

* * *

...

Morning came, not that there was a window. This club is actually underground. The disco is above, but the motel is here at the basement. Nagisa sat at the bed, putting back her off shoulders. The lingering touch and memory from last night is fresh despite that Yuuji- _her customer_ is already gone home.

At the bed, Nagisa doze off to the corner of the room's wall. _'...another dirty work.'_

Staring at the money she got, the money was enough to buy one long bread she can eat for Breakfast,Launch and Dinner.

Life is poor eversince her mom decided to live in Takaoka at their house. Which was a big mistake. Takaoka is not only an abusive pedophile, he is also a gambler. Meanwhile Hiromi's sick in the head.

There isnt saving at her horrible family background.

Clutching the money, it wasnt a victory. It was just she wants to forget it. She wants to learn to fight her fears. To face it, like...right now!

She's supposed to be afraid of it, but she was doing it.

her mind set is pretty wrong, but nobody is giving her proper advice. Taking a deep breath, she stood and walks out of the room.

"I must not forget. I'm a stripper."

Leaving the club, it was already morning.

She shielded her eyes from th dazzling sunlight. 'how unfitting for me.'

Nagisa rarely sees the sun, for her job is always at night. Cuz during morning, she would sleep. Then noon she will be tortured, then night, she will have to work using her body to survive.

Walking down the streets, she reached the unsighty old worn down house of them. "I dont like to go home. but..." if she doesnt go home,Hiromi would go at the club and cause some scandal.

Right, Hiromi and Takaoka knows the job of Nagisa. In fact, her mom as demands for money, saying she raised her so she should pay her back. Althought Hiromi still doesnt know Nagisa's secret of getting victimize by her second husband. _Nope they aint married dont worry._

Walking inside the home that lights are still off. "I'm back..." she said in whisper. She doesnt want Hiromi or Takaoka spotting her back.

Despite the dirty job, Nagisa's not used to stares. Say it different matter at the stage, but at home...She couldnt focus. Thought she was alone and can silenty go up stairs and sleep.

* * *

 _ **"Ohh~ looky whose here."**_

* * *

 **BADUMP.**

 _'bad luck.'_ Why of all day...Takaoka is sitting at the chair and eating tacos at the table with beer **. "Nagisa-kun is back. Daddy is happy~"** he smirked knowingly.

Nagisa could only look at the ground, what she foretold is right. Takaoka approached her and lifted up her chin. **"You had been a sex maniac eversince I taught you."** he grinned and lustful eyes travelling from Nagisa's shoulders down the skirt. **"You could have ask me if you wanted another hard activity."**

However, Nagisa refuses to get abuse when she's already abusing her limits. "No." slapping the hand away, she glared at him. "I have to sleep." shoving the long bread at him, "If you want, this bread is yours." threatening, "Dont you touch me again." she stomped. Then got up the stairs.

Takaoka whistled, **"ooh~ How scary!"** dark chuckling, he placed the bread at the table, cuppig his chin into thinking. **"You are lovely Nagisa-kun!"** hoping the blue haired got more piss off.

He actually won. Nagisa is at her bed already loosing temper. "Bad day!" she grab one of the pillow and throw it at the wall but it bounced bad to smack her face.

 **SMACK-!**

"oow!" she fell off the floor in sitting position. The pillow landed well at her face.

..."No...the truth is..." embracing the pillow to feel comfort. "There was not a day, that i call good." She could only sob her feelings at the poor pillow.

You have a bad day? Well, Nagisa's life...there wasnt a single good day to her!

She fell asleep as she sobs at the pillow.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Falling asleep to the floor was a mistake. She now woke up with unberable pain. "Next time...i must collapse at the bed." going to her bed, it was already noon. However, she really hates her bed. _'this bed...is where I was...'_ is the bed she was forced to make out with the older man.

Takaoka's enjoying face will never disppear. It had etched at her memories.

About to sleep again, she heard her mother. "Nagisa-chan! Are you back?" her door opened revealing Hiromi with new dresses.

Nagisa's jaw...drops. "Mom! Didn't i told you to save money! Why did you buy so many dresses for me again?!" Hiromi had been depressed lately that she started buying dresses for Nagisa, even though Nagisa wont have chance to wear them cuz they are not those for clubs. But for elegant, and lady like setting.

"Oh come on! try this on!" Hiromi gave her one dress, Nagisa doesnt like to wear it, especially she hasnt taken a proper bath. "...I need to bath first." however, Hiromi snapped.

"I SAID WEAR IT!" Nagisa shrinks in response of instant defeat. "Ok. I will."

In no time, Nagisa's wearing a cute white frilled flower with yellow sunflower patterns. Right now, Nagisa's at the chair facing the mirror as her mom combs her beautiful hair. "Your so pretty my darlin!"

 _'here she goes again. Bipolar. Earlier happy, gets mad...and now super pleased.'_ Nagisa's attention now dropped to Takaoka's present reflection from the mirror. Takaoka is standing at the door of her room smiling at them.

Although, very aware that...Takaoka's only staring at her. _'this is how Takaoka does it. When i look good, and he's staring at me like this way...means he will do it later if mom leaves to gossip with neighbors for fun.'_

"Alright done!" after her mom done fixing her, she switched mood to go out. "Now off i go!" Hiromi leaves the room, not even noticing the weird atmosphere of the two.

Completely Hiromi leaving, Takaoka walks inside and locks the door of Nagisa's room.

 **CLICK.**

 **"Well,well~ Nagisa-kun. You look so attractive."** Takaoka's fingers plays the strands of Nagisa's hair. Nagisa did not fight back, infact..he was her trauma. Her greatest weakness of fear.

 **"Home alone."** he said. Nagisa heard her heart thumping so loud. _'not again. no,no,no...'_ slowly...he bigger hands stripping her clea white dress. Then leaning close to sniff her hair and licks her earlobes. **"Daddy loves you so much you know."**

She whimpered. "Sto...p." but she was shaking. Takaoka is pleased that...even Nagisa refuses, she was too scared to fight back. **"That's my good Daughter."** patting her head softly before,

another...

dooms day.

* * *

Her step father had tasted her again. It's already 6pm. The job starts at 9pm.

At the bed with her dirtied white dress. Her fragile legs forced itself to stand, although she almost stumbled. "...i got to take a bath..." she got to get ready for another tiring job to entertain people.

Reaching the shower room. She turned on the shower, about to grab the soap and towel-Her knees fell weak and she end up at the wet floor. "Ugh..." clutching her head, "Why am still trembling...?" she soaked at the fake rain to her river of emotions.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akabane Karma's very rich. But very bored as well.

"Hey Karma! Let's check out the club i went before!" Maehara pointed somewhere invisible. Karma's in the mood to pay attention though, "Okay? Where is it." bored as hell, "Take me there."

Maehara leads the red hair to the underground club. "You got to see the famous Breath Taking Nagisa-chan!"

Karma hummed, it actually sounds fun. He never went to cheap clubs before.

"Hehh~ Nagisa? a cocktail waitress? dancer?" Maehara shakes head. "Nope! A stripper!"

Karma nods in understanding. "I see, a prostitute."

Will it be interesting indeed?

Karma doesnt like cheap women to begin with.

* * *

 **To be continued...?**

 **Kanon58:** . . . . . i dont know.


	2. You Only Like My Body

**Dance of Lies? Love? Or Lust?**

 **KarmaxNagisa-** Nagisa is a prostitute. Her Mother and Father divorced, and Hiromi later got another man. Takaoka was a very abusive step father Even Hiromi is abusing her. Since she cannot remove it, she thought to get used to it. Nagisa does not believe in love. But Karma will prove, her body is not the only that is appealing to man. (Not related to the anime/manga plotline )

 **WARNING. DONT LIKE, DONT READ. THIS IS A VERY TERRIBLE STORY. DO NOT REPORT ME.**

 **and if you were reading this, you must be a pervert,sadist or...evil and twisted. yeah. riiiight.**

 _I have been onto WILD Nagisa lately~ XDDD_

It's rated M, so i dont think i'm breaking any rules.

 **Note:** If you guys realize, i used 'bloodlust into lust' hahaha. Who among you actually noticed that? XD

ENGLISH SUCKS, BARE WITH IT. Thank you.

* * *

The musics so loud. The scent of the place are only smoke and perfumes.

Isogai Yuuma a cocktail waiter approaches the funky twintailed Nagisa standing near the empty chairs. "Nagisa? you okay?" his voice snap out Nagisa's looking in nothingness. "E-eh?" she gave a fake smile. "Nahh. I'm fine." gesturing at the table, "What about you Isogai-kun? Lately some _male and female_ customers touching your behind-even though you dont work as a macho dancer." Nagisa giggles teasingly.

Isogai blushed and ends the subject immediately. "L-let's not talk about my butt harassment!" clearing his throat. "If you ever feel sick. Tell me if you want a day off. I'll beg for our boss in charge to approve it okay?" he winks at her, Nagisa is surprised.

 _'Isogai-kun can tell my mood...?'_ about to say something, Isogai got called by some old woman.

"Yuuma-chan! Three wine over here!" Isogai nods enthuasiastically."Right away madam~!" he goes back working, as for Nagisa waiting for her turn at the stage.

Nagisa watched her co-workers dancing at the pole.

There was Touka Yada whose showing her cleavage, _Yada and Nagisa were kinda between the mountain and pancakes battle. However Yada is not mad about that. Good there was no bullying between girls._ Yukiko Kanzaki's unsmiling face but with hotness. _Kanzaki is easily hot headed and always very gentle with Nagisa. she sort of like Nagisa despite that they are both girls._ Ritsu the girl whose one of a kind in their group. For she's the only one always wearing something flashy and full of weird feathers. As if she came from amazon or whatever...she's really different from them.

Meanwhile there is Rinka. _Rinka's very mysterious. A mystery why someone smart lookin like her end up in this unhealthy environment. Oh well, personal is personal. Who cares?_ Rinka doesnt do much effort. Not only she is very cold, she doesnt dance much. She always get scolded by their Mistress Irina Jelavic.

Speaking of Irina Jelavic, she hasnt been visiting them. Probably at other club branches watching. Anyhow...This was the bucket list

 **Top**

 **1-Innocent Blue** (Shiota Nagisa)

 **2-Mune-sama** (Touka Yada)

 **3-Hot sauce** (Yukiko Kanzaki)

 **4-Love Idol** (Ritsu)

 **5-Ice Queen** (Hayami Rinka )

"Ugh..." actually _,'my head hurts again. also, i feel somewhat feverish..'_ lately...Nagisa doesnt feel well. Time to time she will get some small migraine. But, she's not allowed to show weakness here. Some customers are asshole to take advantage of a sick prostitute without paying.

"Nagisa-san, it's your turn." Said by the friendly Ritsu. Even though she was friendly, she never did drop the formality of 'san' towards her name. _No, actually, everyone's name._

"Ok. Good job Ritsu." Nagisa compliments her, but Ritsu's overjoyed to hear such comment. "Really?!" grabbing her hands startled Nagisa. "I'll do more of my best Nagisa-san! To be like you!" Nagisa laughs nervously. "Ahaha...kay?" deep inside, _'in this place? you dont really need to work so hard.'_

Until, everyone's attention caught a hot guy whose obviously came from a rich family.

"Woah...?"

Akabane Karma with Hiroto Maehara,Horibe Itona emerge down from the stairs.

Even Nagisa herself awe when she saw a very handsome person. I mean, _it was rare to see someone good looking as the red head._ Mostly were ugly and bad breath customers.

But, that guy? _'Why would someone rich like him comes down here at the cheap club?'_

Wait, why is Nagisa even staring at him? Slaps her own cheek to get ready for another tiresome work. "I have to get a grip on myself!" then...

Nagisa goes up the stage.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Karma was told that this club is cheap, but the girls are awfully good. Not only by the looks, but the services as well.

Karma's never been a fond of any women. Sure, he does male stuffs too. But, everything seems boring to him.

He was easily bored.

You can call it the Melancholy of Akabane Karma.

"You wont regret coming here i swear!" Maehara goes down the stairs, as Karma and Itona followed. Revealing a disco noisy bar.

"Hehh~" Karma scanned his surroudings. He actually quickly spotted the stage where an angsty japanese doll looking has a whip and spanking her self. And big boobs for a 16 years old. Then a weird purple head doing bellydancing. "They are indeed different from other dancers." Karma wondered where is the famous breath taking Innocent Blue.

Despite the place _is not_ that big, it was hard to find any adorable twintailed girl they are talking about. _'i can just see her at stage then.'_

"Hey. Let's seat over here." stoicly Itona points one of the red couch that is in cresent shape-half near the stage spots.

"Alright~" Karma sats with the two. Actually, he doesnt consider them as close friends, nor buddies. _He just think of them as someone he can spend time when he is bored._

You know, to _entertain_ him. And they are surprisingly interesting. They talk about interesting stuffs.

Suddenly, the music changed and everthing went dark.

"Omg! It's time!" Maehara squeels like a girl, Karma could only shrug.

All attention at the stage,

Nagisa stood and starts to do, what she always do.

Karma's face was unreadable though. _'It's her. The innocent blue.'_

When they got their orders, Maehara waved at Nagisa whose dancing at the stage now. "Nagisa~!" in his hands were money. Nagisa saw it, and made an eye contact.

The eye contact meant for wait-for-me-i'll-take-it.

Karma silently watched the innocent blue. She was indeed alluring despite the pancake features. "Ah-huh~I see now." he kinda got an evil thought.

Eventually the dance show got over, it was some other girls turn to dance. Nagisa steps out of the stage and approached Karma,Maehara and Itona's table.

"Maehara-kun. You came back." her voice was so soft, Maehara blushed but grinning wide. "Hehe! Of course! After all i promised didnt i?!" he was excited.

Nagisa nods obediently. "Alright. It's the same job or more on?" Maehara shakes his head and handed the money to her. Karma keeps on watching the two... "Just the same job!"

Nagisa accepts the money without more doubts. Karma saw where Nagisa puts the money she got. _She just friggin puts it at her knee-socks._

Karma kinda realize that she was probabbly desperate, or maybe cheap clubs do it this way.

At the high class clubs, they quickly pay and just call the woman to their vip seat.

Unlike here, _'i guess that's how it is here...'_

As Karma's chilling at his seat, his eyes widen when Nagisa crouched down and unzipped Maehara's pants revealing his already hard member. "If you say so Maehara-kun~" she opens her mouth and starts to do a blow job. _"!?"_

Karma is _not_ innocent, but, he did not expect his friend Maehara asking for a blowjob!

He thought Maehara wants sex. But...he only wanted _that._

 _'the hell.'_ Karma thinks they should be doing it at the room, not right here!

 _'calm down Karma. This is normal..'_ but something about seeing Nagisa doing it in public kinda made him worried.

Wait? is he concerned at her...?

 _'only at first meeting...?'_

The pleasure eating Maehara,"Ohhh~ You must be a great kisser." he praises Nagisa's amazing licking. Maehara's asking for attention. His groaning each time Nagisa's tongue and sucking is properly hitting his sensitiveness...

Karma and Itona could only watch. They have no rights to say something, _it was normal here after all._ Itona's doesnt seem to be interested. Meanwhile Karma's eyes are stuck at watching Nagisa's glossy lips _...'too bad, she's no longer a virgin.'_ bet too many have abuse her now.

 _'Really, such a pity.'_

"mm~" Nagisa purrs, it somehow made Karma's ear hot, despite that he wasnt the one getting a blow job. He secretly gulps. _Not wanting to get find out that he was actually turned on for a second._

"Yes. Nagisa...that's good. _Really_ good." Nagisa's seems to be an expert to use her tongue. Eventually, becuz of her amazing tongue skills.

"Ah-oh! Nagisa...! I'm sorry. I think i'll come now-"

 _"Khmmf-"_ Nagisa chokes as Maehara blows it out.

Karma checked if he was still himself. _It was pretty wrong to watch Nagisa's perfomance till the end._ It was supposed to be gross...but, knowing Nagisa's been used by lots of males. Karma couldnt help but think that he wanted her.

"It's ok." Emotionlessly, Nagisa gulps it all down. Karma's eyeballs almost going out, _but he was good at hiding how he really feels._ "Thanks Nagisa. I'll come back again!"

Nagisa stood and licks her dirty fingers. "Ok. That will be a big help."

she turned around to see Itona and Karma.

Even without words, she was obviously asking if any of them is interested to buy her like Maehara did.

Itona sips at his juice and deadpand. "Pass."

so Nagisa turns to Karma now. "Dont be shy guys~! I love Nagisa, but you can take her too!" then proceed texting. Maehara's checking his phone now, _he had a date later._

The moment their eyes met. The loud music magically can no longer be heard at their ears.

It was a zone where, they got an imaginary own space.

Nagisa thoughts were, _'...He's the red haired handsome guy...'_

Karma's thoughts were, _'Shiota Nagisa.'_

Karma smiles, "I'm Akabane Karma~ I heard you are Nagisa." _pointing about Maehara talks about her a lot_ , Nagisa smiled back. "I see. Nice to meet you Karma-kun." Karma liked the sound of Nagisa's way calling his name. _'she must be a pro at sweet calling too?'_

Becuz Itona is not interested and Maehara's busy with himself. Karma took the liberty to have a moment with her. He said so casually..."I like you."

* * *

 _ **dot,dot,dot...**_

* * *

Nagisa opens her palm. Karma tilts his head with a question mark popping atop him. "Payment."

"Excuse me?" Nagisa rolls her eyes, answering the obvious."You want me right? You got to pay me first. Simple as that."

Karma then furrowed his eyebrows. He was offended. "Seriously? Just becuz i said i like you doesnt mean i want to do it with you." he added, "And it's a compliment. I wasn't flirting with you." Itona and Maehara quietly listening to their conversation though.

Good thing the music is still on, nobody else could here them starting an arguement right at the spot of first meeting.

"Sorry if i misunderstood then. You see, you are in a cheap club. How should i know it's different from classly clubs youve been to." she was apolegetic, but Karma doesnt feel like ending the topic yet.

"No,no. _Look,_ I just wanted to tell you how i feel about you. It was an impression..." Karma then gave a smile, he's no longer offended. "Just accept it without dirty thoughts okay~?" he winked.

Nagisa could only gone silent. But smiled anyway, and turns her back, "I have to go," Karma then noticed someone's waiting behind Nagisa's.

It was Okajima Taiga. ( _Karma doesnt know him.)_

"Still got orders~" Nagisa leaves their table, Maehara taps Karma's shoulders.

"Dude, what was that about?" Maehara is actually laughing. Karma grinned anyway.

"Exactly what my words said~Maehara-kun~" this time, Maehara and Itona paused.

"Huh...? I know Nagisa's so adorable...But are you saying you want to grab her as your girlfriend?!" Karma laughs now, saying..."No~ Of course not."

Looks like, our bored Karma found a new entertaiment.

 _'Interesting you are~ Nagisa~'_

* * *

...

"Nagisa." Kataoka Megu stood with a paper and bolpen. "Y-yes?" Nagisa stuttered, for Megu is actually the boss incharge while the real mistress is out.

"Just checking your achievements." Megu then writes something at her paper. "You may go now," Megu send off Nagisa with a gentle smile.

Megu was strict, but caring as well. Unlike their original mistress was a bitch. _Not only a bitch, but the attidue as well._

Although they only call her 'Bitch-sensei' whenever the woman is not here.

"Goodmorning to you then, Kataoka-san." it's already daybreak,

"Ah wait!"

"Hm?"

"Isogai said you dont seem to feel well. I approve your absence just for later."

Nagisa could only pretend happy or indeed happy to hear that she is allowed to absent for once. "If you say so. Thank you very much." a bow, then...Nagisa goes out...way towards home.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Nagisa during 10 years old.

Hiromi holds both hands of Nagisa with sincereness."Nagisa-chan. you know what?.. _Mommy_ ,..knows she promised that you'll be my only daughter." Nagisa's hair are still growing, _they aint in twintails._ "I have plans to keep that promise."

"I know you do love me Mom. _I know_." is the only reply she could say. Aware she fail to make her voice sound sweet...the next thing Hiromi showed her was something that stab her fragile heart.

"Becuz you see, Okasan met a Takaoka-san!" puzzled.

"Takaoka-san..?" _'who the heck is that?'_

Behind Hiromi, appeared Takaoka Akira. Takaoka's smiling already at Nagisa. _Nagisa got a bad feeling of such friendliness._ **Yes,This was during when Hiromi introduced her new husband.** Nagisa had been the punching bag of her mom during the depression of the divorce with her dad.

But this? Nagisa couldnt accept it.

"Nagisa-chan, listen. He is Takaoka Akira-san. From now on he will live with us." Hiromi said.

" _What?_ why...?" Although, Nagisa already could tell the answer.

Hiromi smiled ear to ear, as if this was the right choice!

"Becuz he'll be your new daddy from now on!"

Nagisa felt her soul was chained down the depths of the abyss.

 _At first...Takaoka-san was a lovable second father. However, even so...i couldnt call him 'Daddy'. Even though both him and mom were getting along, and been nagging me to practice calling him 'Dad' from now on._

"Eat more and get fat like Daddy Nagisa-kun~!" Takaoka gives her plate with the said food.

Obediently accepts it, and sat with her mother and new daddy. "Thanks for the meal."

 _It's not right. No matter what, i love my original father despite how things were now._

"Ahaha~!" Hiromi laughs out loud, "Really? I also love that show!" Takaoka talks about the program more, "Indeed! Especially the part _where blah blah."_

Nagisa could only silently eat and finish her plate as she observes her happy mom with Takaoka.

 _Despite such bright attitude Takaoka-san has...there had been doubts of shadows._

"I really like you~" Hiromi thinks she's sill in her teens to flirt infront of her daughter.

"We really get along well dont we Hiromi?" Takaoka is actually doing gambling right now. Nagisa could only shut her mouth not to tell them how wrong and how much she dislikes this happening at their front door.

 _And that shadow, i wasnt wrong._

"Nagisa-kun~ Get daddy a glass of water will you?" Takaoka's at the couch, watching television all day long without cleaning his own trashes.

 _One time, he got piss off at me for not calling him 'daddy'..._

 _He showed, his true...colors._

 _A very, sadistic pedophile._

 _creak~_

 _"Nagisa-kun. Are you awake...~?"_

* * *

 **The flashback gets cut.**

* * *

 _"(gasp!)"_ Nagisa wokes up so sweaty and her heart is beating so fast, she has no idea what made her have a bad wake up call.

Trying to calm her heart, she was breathing heavily. The fact points she have woken up by some nightmare. "...Huh?" She thought she was late for work. But apparently, the morning is so silent that she recall that she doesnt need to hurry. "Just another dream."

Until she notice the curtains of her one window. She kinda hated the sunlight, so she rarely opens her curtain to see the morning sun.

But this time, she got the urge to do so.

She stood and walk towards the curtain. Hesitant for a moment, she slowly shoves them away.

The sunglight came in her gloomy room.

She blinked several times before getting used to the light.

 _'Right..'_ Today, she has a taken a break. _'A day for myself huh.'_ Not that she has something else important to do, _but she really wants to think what she can do right now?_

glancing back at her empty bed with bad memories. And this room that cannot offer any good. She decided to take a stroll by grabbing her worn out blue jacket.

Nagisa goes outside.

The birds are chripping. Although all other buildings were not tidy either. But, the air is atleast fresh at this moment. However, later...once people wokes up, it will be back to the ugly image.

Smoking gamblers,drunken pedophiles. And brats with criminal abilities already. And, herself...a strolling stripper.

 _"Achuu!"_ she rubs her nose and puts her hands inside the jacket's pocket. "I should have some gloves." but gloves are expensive even for her.

She needs lots to take care of self-the problem is money.

Money is always the enemy. Unfortunately, when she reached the next alley, a stalker emerge from the other side.

"Yaho~!" simply greeted by Akabane Karma. Nagisa is of course bewildered for him to appear like a ghost when she was all alone at this moment. "Ah!" Karma giggled, and Nagisa immediately backs away.

"...Karma..kun"

Slowly, the red head walks towards her, until they are only apart one inch.

"I really like you Nagisa. You stole my heart." he said, Nagisa blinked before answering back.

"You mean you want my body so badly, but you dont want to pay cuz you dont want your riches to get used." she interves. But Karma knot an eyebrow,

"No. Why are you saying that? Yeah all men are wolves, but there are some who isnt inlove just to achieve someone's virginity." he puts his hands in his pockets. "Not that you are still a virgin.~" Nagisa reminded him of who she was to begin with.  
"I'm a stripper, hello? Are you blind...? Do all rich kids like you a spoiled brat or a dummmy?" instead of getting hurt or mad, Karma's silliness disappear. He turned serious.

"I'll prove it to you. Your body is not the only appealing why i like you." becuz he said that out of blue, Nagisa rolls her eyes. "Are you talking about love? Please keep it to yourself, such things-" but Karma did not let her.  
"Let's make a deal." he finishes.

For a moment, Nagisa went silent...before repeating the latter's words. "Deal...?" Karma nods and walk in circles as Nagisa stood still-observing the fox movements.

"Turn me on, flirt me...on many different ways, i swear i wont lift a finger against you." seems like, Karma has confidence with his self control. Nagisa didn't like how it sound so cocky.

"Are you messing with me? That's impossible." she made a face."Besides...what will i get to play with you about 'if love is not a lie'?" looking at the golden eyes to find lies, ' _he doesnt seem to be lying...but...'_

Karma clears his throat,"Ok. It's simple as this. Like i said, i wont touch you, or attack you no matter how much you attract me~ The deadline is March 1. If i kissed you, or touched you somewhere i musnt, means you are right. Love is not real. Lust is stronger." then he zoomed his face to the shorty girl."But if i won~ If i was able to resist you that long...At the end of our bet, _**You'll marry me.**_ "

Nagisa furiously blushed when she heard the last statement.

"Marry!?" what the heck is Karma thinking indeed?

Becuz of her cute reaction, and shock. Karma chuckled teasingly, he dared her.

"What's wrong~? I thought you said you are right? _Then prove it._ Stand for your beliefs Nagisa~" sticking out his tongue to annoy her further. Nagisa is a calm person, she wont just snap at someone...

"...fine." she clenches her fist."Let's start this bet. I'll prove you like me cuz of Lust! And if i won, you must bow down and admit you are wrong!"

"Pff~ Deal then?"

"Deal!"

* * *

 **To be continued...?**

 **Kanon58:**...depends. Busy, and sloppy.


	3. Its Wasnt A Nightmare

**Dance of Lies? Love? Or Lust?**

 **KarmaxNagisa-** Nagisa is a prostitute. Her Mother and Father divorced, and Hiromi later got another man. Takaoka was a very abusive step father Even Hiromi is abusing her. Since she cannot remove it, she thought to get used to it. Nagisa does not believe in love. But Karma will prove, her body is not the only that is appealing to man. (Not related to the anime/manga plotline )

 **WARNING. DONT LIKE, DONT READ. THIS IS A VERY TERRIBLE STORY. DO NOT REPORT ME.**

 **THIS IS IS IS IS IS IS IS IS IS IS IS IS IS IS IS IS TERRIBLE.**

 **I SWEAR. THIS IS READING IT. -hides-**

 _I have been onto WILD Nagisa lately~ XDDD_

It's rated M, so i dont think i'm breaking any rules.

ENGLISH SUCKS, BARE WITH IT. Thank you.

* * *

 _'What the heck is wrong with that Akabane Karma?! Marry? Me? Someone like me!? He must be crazy, if not crazy..He must be desperate! If not desperate...He must be a complete idiot!'_

"I swear i'll turn you on, and make you show your true colors!" i slam my fist at the table of my old study table _inside my room_. "I'll prove it to you. You don't love me. Your lust is just activating the moment you saw me."

That moment i have decided...I somewhat lost for words.

I could hear the sound of my noisy neighbors. Everyone is rejoicing in this dump place.

However, becuz of this...My mind travelled back, to the memory i lost my virginity.

By the hands of Takaoka Akira.

or...much worst.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Nagisa-kun? Are you awake?" I heard my door open, including the voice that is familliar to me. I slowly open my sleeply eyes-only to meet my step father's face looking down at me.

"Takaoka..san...?" I sat up and wondered whats the matter. "Is something wrong?" i keep focus to him and his words despite how i wanted to sleep.

He sat at my bed and patted my head for no reason. "Well, Mommy left the house. So only _us_ is here."

"Eh?" _what? Mom left again?_ "Where is she...?" i was worried. Takaoka keep patting my head softly until it reached my hair strands.

He told me the truth. "Mommy had been getting along with other female neighbors. _You know,_ gossip here... _gossip_ there~" while my mind is occupied about my mother, i didnt notice till now that...

"T-Takaoka-san?"

"hm?"

 _Takaoka's nose already sniffing my neck!?_

I backs away and try to focus on the matter, "S-so, why did you got here in my room?" Takaoka's gentle smile is somewhat giving me bad vibes.

"Of course, only you and I are _here._ Daddy wants to sleep with you till Mommy gets home." he grinned, "that's safer right?"

Instantly. I was bothered at him.

"O-ok. I-i see. But, y-your _not_ really my _real_ father, so sleeping with _me..._ is kinda making me _uncomfortable."_ i bows in apology to make him go away. "I'm sorry."

But it didn't work.

Takaoka's feet left the floor and _now_ , he was completely at my bed.

"It's alright Nagisa-kun. It's how you bond with your Daddy."

"N-no." i'm not stupid, times like this dangerous vibes... _meant_ something.

Something can never be taken.

"M-maybe next time-" but he cornered me. His hands grabbed my shoulders, his true colors... _ **His lust is appearing.**_ I was scared.

"Shh," I start to tremble within my voice. "Dont!" i breaks free from his touch and rans through the door.

Before i could reach the open door, a strong hand grabbed my wrist and with no effort slammed me back to my bed.

 _ **PULLED!**_

 _ **-WHACK!**_

 _"Agh!"_ I coughed and arched my back in response, then Takaoka walks to the door _fast_ and shuts it loudly-including locking it.

 _ **CLICK.**_

"Stop this Takaoka-san! This isnt right! Please dont do this to me!" i began to cry lots of pleading, as the only place i think i can protect my self was the corner of my bed.

"Call me Dad." he ignored me and the darkness crept at the corner of my room.

Since i was desperate to save myself, i said the words that i never wanted to hear from my own lips. "Dont do this to me _Dad_."

Takaoka then laughs. Before grabbing my legs,and pulled me to him. ~"Good daughter Nagisa-kun. Daddy is very happie~ Hihi."~ then suddenly, he made me spread them.

I screamed, "T-Takaoka-san!" cuz i know there's no escape. His strong grip is too much for a fragile and physically weak girl like me.

"No,no~ you call me Daddy." his temperance has lost it too. "Cuz-" He turns dark, he was like a psycopath. **"UR DADDY IS NO LONGER HERE BUT ME! UNDERSTAND!?"**

He teared _off_ my undies. Making my legs spread _further_ , I was hepless at my own bed.

"Uu-r hurting me Takaoka-san-!" now that my undies no longer in the way. _And take note, i was wearing a daster._ I dont think there is anymore obstacles for him to enter."It...doesnt fit..!" The rape has start. **"It will** _ **fit**_ **Nagisa-kun. It will."**

"No! It... _ah_ -i'll die if you force it in-!"

 **~"Hush, it's alright."** he made it in, i can hear my own skin stretching **,"It doesnt hurt much right?"~** cold and hot liquid at my legs. _I was bleeding_. I couldnt bare so much pain i never felt before.

 _~" aaaghhh_ , It's painful! pull it out! Pull it out!"he was so big...so big. _Its impossible for him to enter in first place, but my god? Why did he make it possible?_ my tears did not hold back and revealed my true emotion."Mom! _Mom!_ Help me!..." i kept struggling knowing it was futile, I sobs..."Papa? Where are you...?" i scanned my dark room creating illusion of my father's figure. "Help...!"~ becuz i was too noisy crying for help, it made him more angry and rough. He yelled at me and given his strongest entrance at my virgin body. _"Ow-!"_

 **"Be silent! Your mom's not here and your original dad will never be back! Now obey me! Or i'll hurt you more!"** he kept doing same strong blows that i only cried out more in agony.

 _"Kyaaughh!"_ He was like a truck and i was the victim to get hit and run all over again. _Nobody in this town cares if they hear some weird noises or arguements in the middle of night._ That's how unloving the humans who are here at my place.

the thought it would end, gotten more worst. **"You are yummy my dear Nagisa-kun."** when he got satisfied, he pulled out. But he did not let go of my legs and he turned me upside down.

 _"Huh?"_ my head is on the bed,but my vision is _upside down._

 **"Alright! This position is much better!"** i dont know sex has many position. I was surprised he fucked me upside down-only grabbing my legs and bangs me at the wall as my hands clawing the bedsheet, and the blood reaching my head. _'ah...ah-ah-i'm splitting-'_

I gritted my teeth and tears never ended.

 **"Ahh~Paradise! Nothing much more better getting a virgin and a little girl!"** he moaned,he groaned, he chuckled, _he was in ectasy_. Meanwhile i was feeling the same, however...this isnt making me happy. But i couldnt deny the fire spicing my whole system.

 _'is this what sex is...?'_ Is this how Mom and Dad made me? _'by doing such a painful activity..?'_ or maybe it was only Takaoka making it look so painful and scary. _'love is torture?'_

Becuz i was in upside down position, my back bone is repeatedly hitting the hard wall by his strong blows, i can imagine the wall having a crack.

 **"I love you Nagisa-kun!"** Takaoka said and then he came.

 _"Nooo!"_ the white liquid filling me, and some of it dropped in my face.

He said he love me, but this is not love. This is not a make out, it was rape!

He let go of me at my bed. I falled like a twig, He zipped his pants and grabbed his cellphone.

I was sobbing and hurting at my bedsheets. Red and white at my no longer virgin self. I start to think of myself so disgusting.

"Mom...Dad...come back..." i whimpered, and oh, the night of my trauma still hasnt end.

I saw Takaoka dismissed the phonecall and puts his cellphone at his pockets before turning to me and he pulled me to stand. **"We got visitors~"** he said brightly, I protested but...do you seriously think i can escape?

"I dont wanna-" but he pulled me like a rag all the way down to the downstairs. _'What's going on? what visitors? in the middle of night?'_ i became more terrified when i heard knocks and men voices at the door.

 _"Takaoka! Were here! open up!"_

My eyes widen when Takaoka welcomed three strangers. One looks like a pig, One looks like a foreign, and the other has a gun and he is licking it himself.

"cheezu~" they fist bump.

Takaoka locks the door of our house and he introduced me to them. **"This is my daughter Nagisa-kun."** i did not response to say hello. Instead, i was brave enough to scold my step father. "W-why are they here? Dont tell me you'll do gambling inside our home?!" i was furious, and i guessed it right.

They plan to do gambling here.

I thought atleast infront of them he wont snap, but he snapped. **"DONT YOU ORDER YOUR DADDY AROUND YOU LITTLE BITCH!"** he slapped me, and the three strangers gasp.

"Woah,woah, chill Takaoka. She's just a little girl." said by the one licking his gun. Takaoka turned to them with a sadistic smile. "How about before we play, let's have a release of stress?" The three who were named Gastro,Smog and Grip staring at me.

I knew what he was pointing about it. "No." i then grabbed me and gave me to the three friends gamblers of his.

"-nu, You sure its ok?" The person named Grip was the first one to catch me when Takaoka pushed me to them three.

The one with a hankerchief at his neck and a hawaiin hat touched my shoulder was Smog. "Your hobby never changed huh." when he said that, my ears took interest to listen. Temporarily forgetting the fact that i will be rape again.

He actually knew i was listening, so he look at me in the eye as he tells me the story of my step Father's hobby. "Takaoka always hunt down for women who has only one daughter, by becoming a step father..Then of course, like yours, he would be messing with you until he get bored. Basically, Takaoka is a sadistic pedophile." and he added, "And the three of us is not really his friends. Were just here by his orders to make things much more fun for him with the gambling and for his sadistic desires. Were sorry little girl. Its just...we are paid to do this. But we wont be surprised if one of us get killed by your own hands. It's our _job_."

what the hell such job exist?! and...

Takaoka laughed, _to me...it was horrfying discovery._

"Y-you mean...you never did love my mom..?" i look straight in his eyes, and Takaoka coldy eyed me with his sadistic smile. **"Yeah. The real one i love is you Nagisa-kun."**

Then, it started.

"Kyah!" I got carried up then forced to lay down at our table. "Have mercy!" our flower vase falls down at the ground. _CRASH!_ The beautiful table map is now ruined.

The three saw it. "You already did it? That's fast. Her mother must be careless." they look knowingly to Takaoka.

Takaoka crosses his arms and watching me with three unzipping their pants. As if this was a movie. "Yeah, so if you dont want me to get mad at you three. Make sure you torture her lots!" Takaoka was blushing by his own fantasies.

"Alright," i was lifted up by Grip and Smog to position me infront of Gastro."I start. Let's get over with this." The three of them all together took off my daster making me completely naked. _"Wait- please-"_

I was forced to make Gastro's manhood inside me, and Smog entered my behind. The foreign one forced me to suck his member.

Takaoka Akira keep on enjoying the view as i was being gang rape.

"Holy shit! From all of the girls you have victimize. This one's so tight!" the one banging my front said. The one messing my behind said too, "Indeed! Look at her! She's fantastic! Hear her moan. It sound different. It's killing me." the foreign one whose shoving his manhood on my mouth spoke too. "-nu. I think from all of your victims, it'll be years before you get enough of her Takaoka."

Takaoka maniacly laughs and drinks a beer he have took inside our fridge. He kept his stand and having excitement of the comments of his fellow gamblers. **"Nagisa-kun is rare after all~! Be harder on her, or I'll make you guys pay."**

They shrugs. "Fine,fine...You said it boss."

Grip stopped making me suck his member, allowing me to speak for myself."...please...make it stop!" i'm starting to get crazy as well. "...i beg, spare me." i breathed under my breath. I can feel it inside. Something inside me...feels so strange."Do anything else just stop doing this to me...!" my eyes were going frenzy. The dizziness is eating me. I was drooling and drowing from these. "I-im about to burst."

When that sentence escaped from my lips, all of them went fired up. **"Ohhh! Come to think of it you havent come with Daddy!"** Takaoka fist palm.

"...Coming...?" my head is already going blank. I felt the three fasten the working on each holes i have."Dont hold it back or you'll have troubles later!" Gastro said trying to comfort me by saying that. _As if that's something could make me feel better! Who needs for concern now?!_

"Argh-" i bitted my lips and felt it coming. _'coming...? is this the white liquid Takaoka-san gave me?'_ The pain surfaces and all of us came.

"Ok, done. Now our payment."Takaoka gave them the money and let me lay at the table like a broken doll.

 _I'm so weak._ So weak...i cant even stand or sit up. _'i want to die...than to see the next day.'_ For am sure, this isnt a dream. This is a real nightmare. **"Now Nagisa-kun, time for us to play cards,"** before i could even look up to Takaoka, he puts a dog collar on my neck.

"Takaoka!" the three said in union. "That's going too far!" _what? am hearing rapist saying this is too far when they already did it to me? what kind of hypocrites men are!?_

Takaoka pulled my collar. I fell to the ground, i can see they cleaned the table to make space for gambling. **"Nagisa-kun. You are Daddy's dog okay?"** i sit like a dog, not becuz i was following his orders, its becuz its the only move i can do. **"You must never speak the language of human cuz you are a dog right now okay?"** he patted my head, my eyes were dead ones, and i lost my voice the moment they were done raping me.

I just wanted to die before i can even realize.

After the gambling session, Takaoka removed the collar and let me sulk at the corner of the wall. I was left all alone at the house. Whatever the reasons is...Takaoka and his rapist friends went to, i no longer care. I just wanted to be alone.

I spotted my daster, and took it. I wore it and pretend i was okay.

Slowly my hands found support at the wall, and my legs trembled as i force them to stand. "I have to get out of here..." the said in a husky voice, and when i manage to stand...I did not think twice and ran away from this horrible home.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

It was raining hard. She took refuge at the trashbags.

 _ **"raining...raining..."**_

She chanted in a creepy sing-a-song.

 _ **"Mom...has come to take me home..."**_

this was the song they used to sing whenever Nagisa is stuck at school with no umbrella,hermom would pick her up and they will go to their home sweet home.

 **"Splash...splash..."**

as she sings with a sore throat, Nagisa continued to sob.

 _ **"La...la,la..."**_

the song ended, Nagisa still feels so terrible.

Until, "Hey you over there." Her vision saw beautiful legs wearing high heels. _"Who...?"_ Nagisa look up and found a stunningly beautiful older sister. She has blonde hair and wearing white office girl resemblance. Except she can see her cleavage.

"You'll get sick," she lets Nagisa under the protection of her white umbrella. "Come with me if you want." she said, and Nagisa was this stupid enough to stand and nod. "A have a cozy place for someone like you." her eyes hints some plans. But Nagisa wasnt really thinking clearly right now.

Yeah, Nagisa decided to go with her. Not realizing she's a stranger.

Theyve reached the cozy place she was talking about. They got inside here by going through the back alley of a place she dont know where.

"I'm Irina Jelavic." She gave Nagisa a towel to dry herself.

Nagisa dried herself. However, suddenly Irina noticed something about Nagisa...that Nagisa dont want anybody to find out right now.

"You got rape didnt you?"

 **BADUMP. BADUMP. BADUMP...!**

Nagisa's heart raced _, 'how sharp is this woman?'_ She Nagisa noticed she was near her private space. "Poor you. You must have wanted to die." She cups Nagisa's cheeks in affection, "Dont worry, Big sister will teach you a way how to overcome such thing."

This woman named Irina Jelavic suddenly kissed Nagisa in french kiss!  
 _"Hmf!?"_

 _'Oh my god! Why am keep falling prey?!'_

She pushes her away, "STOP IT! Its...DIGUSTING!" however, Irina-san is not hurt by Nagisa's words nor the rejection she did to her. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO ME? HELPING? YOUR MAKING IT WORST!" Nagisa snaps at her.

But she instead grabs a cigarette and start to smoke.

"Oh? you can finally speak? See, it did work~" she winked at her, "My amazing French kiss."

 _'what...a bitch..'_ Nagisa shivered and decided to open the door to escape.

"You going out on the rain again?" she talks like they were still good! Nagisa gave a glare at her, "Stay away!" and ran outside of the heavy rain once more.

Nagisa ran and ranned until she reached another dumptrash. I hid there and curled herself like a hamster ball. Terrified of everything, sick of everything.

* * *

 _ **'What the hell has become of this world full of lustful human beings...?'**_

 _ **'Where is the love...?'**_

And then here comes a deja vu. "Hey Miss? You dont seem okay. I wonder if i can help you?" Nagisa immediately look up and found an ikemen. _Yes, this is the meeting of Nagisa and Isogai._ He was in his old jacket and with groceries bag.

This was the moment Nagisa had lost myself. Nagisa stood and pulled him close. "You see," Nagisa touched her injured virginity. "I'm _itching_ at here." She wanted to show this nice guy's true colors. She had the urge to make him submit into his beast.

"E-eh?" he blushed, and Nagisa smirks.

Nagisa grabbed his hand to make him touch her like what Takaoka and those three did at her body. "Come on, I know you want to attack a defenseless girl like me!" she was crazy.

"E-ee-e-e-h!? I would never do such a thing!"

' _how presistant! You are still pretending to be a lamb when you are all wolves!'_

"I said fuck me!"Nagisa grabbed his collar tight. "AFTER THAT, KILL ME!" She brokedown. "KILL ME OKAY!"

Instead, what she got was...

"Um..." the ikemen kissed one of her cheeks. "Sorry, but...i dont know what has happen to you. However, not all of us are like _that_." He might have got an idea why she was acting crazy.

Then he patted one of her shoulders, "How about lets take you to an hospital?" Nagisa look at him clearly. He wasnt lying. There was no trace of lust at him at all.

That's where Nagisa finally woken up from loosing insanity. Nagisa cried again, he panics. "Ehh!? S-sorry! I didnt meant to, come on... Let's take you there. I'll pay."

She sniffed. "N-no need." She says. "I'm fine now. I'm sorry for snapping my feelings and troubles at you. My apologies...I'll just go home and rest..." but he didnt let go of her just yet. "No!" he scolded Nagisa.

"You are a girl! You have to take care of yourself! Not unless you were those strippers...its a normal job for you...wait, no! Even so! you have to keep yourself healthy!"

Nagisa wipes away her tears. "Stripper?"

 _'Oh, he meant about prostitutes...?'_

"You see," he cleared his throat, "I work at a club. Im a cocktail waiter." he smiled at Nagisa."If you dont want to go to the hospital, we have a first aid kit and experienced nurse over there."

 _'Hahh, right...i'll be going to a club where i can possibly get...'_

"Are you planning to sell me there?" The ikemen denies. "No!no! I'm not a hooligan or what! Promise!" he offered his hand for a hand shake. "I'm Isogai Yuuma. How about you?"

She took the hands knowing he wasnt a liar. "Nagisa...Shiota, Nagisa."

And followed Isogai to the club he was working.

Looks like, Nagisa came back to the place where the woman named Irina has taken her earlier.

Here Nagisa met Kataoka Megu. "Whose that girl you brought here Isogai? If you wanted to grab a girl and make out! Do it over your place!" she scolded Isogai who puts his hands in defense to clear the misunderstanding.

"No! I was helping her! But she refuses to go to the hospital...So i thought you can do first aid at her..." Isogai pointed between my legs. Megu gasp and approached me gently. "Sorry. Looks like this isnt funny." she smiled at Nagisa and made a promise. "We'll make you better okay?"

Nagisa nods.

After the first aid. Nagisa did feel a little better. "Alright, the club time is starting, you better go home now." But refuse to stand though, she kinda dont want to leave yet.

"What's wrong?"

Isogai goes beside Nagisa. "Want me to escort you to your home or...?" Isogai kinda knew Nagisa's problem. He must have been very good at serving his customers.

"What's the fuss?" there appeared Irina and Lorvo.

"Lorvo-san!" Isogai and Megu quickly bows. Irina then spotted Nagisa. "Ara~ You came back! It must be fate!" she was pleased to see Nagisa. Meanwhile, she must be really going nutts, she should have go home...or maybe its better here.

Nagisa has no idea what her mind is thinking.

"Say, remember what i told you earlier?" Irina pushed to talk with Nagisa. She answers, "...yes."

Then she claps her hand. "Lorvo! hear me out! She has promising skills! I swear!" Nagisa dont know whats up with her for this blondie to tell the scary looking Lorvo-san.

"Hm. Come with me at the office." Lorvo then goes to the other door, ' _I'm supposed not to trust anyone of them..._ but this must be fate indeed. _I dont feel like running.'_

...

* * *

Inside, Lorvo is sitting on his couch. And Nagisa was standing in her messy daster.

"Irina said you got rape." Nagisa remained silent.

 **"What do you want to do? Forget it or Live with it?"**

"Eh?" Nagisa blinked. ' _What kind of question is that? I obviously want to forget it.'_

But Lorvo-san opens up. "Irina Jelavic. She has same experience as you. During her birthday party, her parents were killed by three soldiers. And those three soldiers raped her at the age of 10 years old." ' _meanwhile i'm just fourteen years old. It must have been tougher for her to overcome it.'_

Nagisa gasp, and begun to imagine Irina's image. _'I mean, she looks happy.'_

"H-how did she fight the trauma...?" She was curious, and wanted to forget it like what Irina did.

However, Lorvo adviced her the worst antidote. "You just have to get used to it. Like what Irina did." Nagisa furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. "You mean to become a bitch like her?" Nagisa forgot about her language check. _'things have been too much for me.'_

Lorvo nods and point at me. "You can try to forget about it and start a new life. Which is why am asking if you wanted to forget or fight it." he smirked. "What will you choose...? Nagisa's your name right?"

Nagisa of course will not become like this just becuz of what happen to her!

"Sorry. I refuse! I have to go. Thanks for taking care of me though..." Lorvo lets Nagisa leaves, but said one thing.

"Come back if you want salvation."

Nagisa went back home.

* * *

...

One week had passed, Nagisa hasnt told her mom about the rape. Becuz Nagisa thought...Takaoka would not do it again- _cuz look! One week passed, he hasnt done the second._

However, it finally came.

Takaoka repeated it.

 _(During the first chapter)_

 _"please stop-"_ she's being crushed at the bed of her room with a man named Takaoka doing something at her. Or let's say, he's already inside her. _"Nnnh!"_ only he got cruel to the little girl. The man had no mercy at her fragile and small body. **"Kikiki! Shh,"** he kept moving roughly that Nagisa's shedding tears. **"Don't be noisy. Or..."** Takaoka licked his lips. **"Your mommy will heard your relationship with step daddy!"** he whispered at the poor girl-whose body already breaking from the abuse.

 _"Aaaah!"_ by the warnings not to make noise, Nagisa couldnt control the escape of moans and pains, Takaoka is heavy, _big_ and squeeshing her. The bed support might actually broke.

The house of Nagisa is just poor. It has two floors. _But has 2bedrooms_. One for her and one for her mom and dad. Unfortunately, Takaoka is not her dad but her step father.

Nagisa's parents are divorced, and her mom flirted again...much worst, of all people why someone sick as Takaoka?

her whimpers becoming louder, it is having bad effects to the other.  
 _ **"I said be silent!"**_ he gritted his teeth and blocks the mouth of Nagisa-while other hand supporting the bed. Humping _down_ and down...and more deeper.

he came inside her.

Nagisa could only cry inside.

Her mom has no idea of what is happening to her. _Of what her step father is doing at her._

 **"Good girl."** Takaoka put his pants back with the belt, making his way to the door frame **. "Remember, if you tell her, i'll kill** _ **you**_ **and your mom."** he widen his evil grin, **"or i'll just kill your** _ **mom**_ **and have you myself."**

Exhausted at the activity, Nagisa suddenly panicks when he said he wont kill her with her mom.

Pleased by the horror traced at her face.

 **"You understand dont you?"** Nagisa could only do a weak nod before collapsing at her messy bed. **"Daddy loves you Nagisa-kun~"**

She heard him left. The door closes.

 _'...hahh, what love...? It doesnt exist. Lust is the only emotion at this world and nothing more.'_

Lorvo's words were remembered...Shiota Nagisa goes back the Irina's club.

...

"Oh its you." Lorvo sitting at his bossy couch. Nagisa whose at her bluevest gulps and thinks deeply.

 _'Takaoka will do it again and again until i lost myself...So, if it's like that...i might as well...be strong.'_

"f-fine." Lovro arched an eyebrow, he did not expect a fast decision from a victim like her. Most thinks months before agreeing to his advice."Teach me how to fight it Lorvo-san."

he saw determination at Nagisa's azure eyes.

He liked it. And instructed her the first move. _The Testing._

"Strip yourself while smiling. Then attack me." At first she did not understood what he just wanted her to do. But...after the gang rape, true. _'The sensation did not left me nor my memories.'_

"If you say so." Nagisa smiles. And slowly strips herself...Taking off her black necktie, her blue vest, then her white polo t-shirt, and unzipping the waist of her skirt...It fell on the ground, but she kept her t-shirt and necktie at her body for sexy looking.

And goes near him.

* * *

 **Lorvo-san felt the coiling snake.**

* * *

He was impressed.

"How was it..?" Nagisa ask while smirking. Lorvo had goosebumps...Nagisa could tell he really was off guard.

Nagisa didnt realize that she had enjoyed the suspence. She have forgotten to be shy at walking naked.

' _Is this what Irina did to herself...?'_

"You are a promising Stripper, Shiota Nagisa."

 _ **'My training to become a stripper has begun.'**_

* * *

 **To be continued...?**

 **Kanon58:**...No reporting my fanfic okay?


	4. Like the Stars, Must Twinkle

**Dance of Lies? Love? Or Lust?**

 **KarmaxNagisa-** Nagisa is a prostitute. Her Mother and Father divorced, and Hiromi later got another man. Takaoka was a very abusive step father Even Hiromi is abusing her. Since she cannot remove it, she thought to get used to it. Nagisa does not believe in love. But Karma will prove, her body is not the only that is appealing to man. (Not related to the anime/manga plotline )

 **WARNING. DONT LIKE, DONT READ. THIS IS A VERY TERRIBLE STORY. DO NOT REPORT ME.**

 _I have been onto WILD Nagisa lately~ XDDD_

It's rated M, so i dont think i'm breaking any rules.

ENGLISH SUCKS, BARE WITH IT. Thank you.

* * *

After making that kind of deal with the stripper...

Karma is _excited._

excited of the thrill to test himself. To test his feelings for the girl that has been over used...

 _Come on, who would marry a stripper?_

And why would he even want to marry Nagisa? _Can't it be just lovers?_ Karma hates mainstream love story...He wanted to make his lovestory unique and full of plot twist!

"I'm looking forward for tomorrow!" He jumps in happiness. Karma never felt his interest sink in _this_ deeper. It's a hard rule to stop yourself to do things when you are _inlove..._

Desires and lust is natural in humans. But Karma wanted to break that rule.

"I can do this. It's easy~" though, he has so much confidence on controlling _himself_ as a male. What he did not know, Nagisa is one of the hellish snake.

 **Snake will tempt you to eat the apple.**

And so then...here comes the first test!

Akabane Karma quickly got inside the underground club. He searched for a certain blue head and _indeed_ spotted her.

Nagisa is currently drinking a shake. _'looks like she has no customer yet.'_ So Karma approached his target. Nagisa is still wearing the funky clothes. _'she looks cute in it.'_

"Hey~" Nagisa showed a startle reaction but tried to hide it with a simple look. "Oh. It's you..." she smiled at him. "Karma-kun." purposely making herself cute.

For she knows that this is the game they had plan to do for one year.

It actually striked Karma, but _not_ enough~

He smirked knowing what she's trying to do, and took his sit at the bar table with her. "No customers~?" Nagisa keeps her smile as she talks about it. "Ah, i never loose customers." Karma nod knowingly, "I see. As expected from the _number_ one~"

Nagisa scratched the back of her head, hesitant...

 _'she's...adorable by simple gesture.'_ He mentally thought.

"Whose your best customer? I mean, at clubs...there is one who will always _go_ for you~" this topic is actually very ackward to Nagisa...but she has to answer him, for she's already in this kind of industry. _So why still hide the truth?_

"Okajima Taiga." She answered. Karma is having the feeling he could _guess_ who it was...Nagisa confirmed his suspicions. "The one who waved at me when we first met." She took a deep breath pretending she isnt affected of the conversation.

Nagisa stirs her green shake as she speaks. "Okajima-kun is my very first customer. He works at a porn...company. Of... _you know_ what it does." Karma purposely made his face closer taking interest. Nagisa pretends not to get fascinated of his handsome face. "He try me out on _my first day_. And then-" she took a slurp, "After having sex with me, he wanted me to be a porn star." she shooks her head, it made her blush by the thought.

Karma chuckled. "Dont tell me, you accepted it~?" although he hoped not.

Nagisa snaps her head and told him the truth. "No! Never! I mean- _sure_ i work here!- but never a porn star!" but she said that too loud that Karma burst his laugh. "Ahahaha! Such a cute expression!" Nagisa realize he was making fun of him. "..w-well, until now...the only reason he is having sex with me is becuz...he still wants me as his porn star..."She was embarass and pouted a little...before Karma's laugh disappears into serious reply. "Kiddin, I know you are not that kind of girl."

Somehow, the tenderness is real...Nagisa almost swayed but mentally- _'No, do not get fooled!'_ She just smiles back. "Thanks Karma-kun."

 _'...ahh...right.'_ Taking a glance at Karma's attractive tenderness. Nagisa felt so dark...Karma actually noticed the sudden change of Nagisa's atmosphere.

Somehow, Karma stared at her beauty for now. Nagisa became silent. She was in a daze.. _'my first work at the club as a stripper...How can i easily open up this to him?'_ perhaps...Karma's the dangerous type. He can see through at her.

Pointless lies.

* * *

 **...Nagisa's First Customer**

"Your so cute! Can i take a picture?!" Okajima Taiga clicks the the shutter of the camera, Nagisa immediately hid her face, "Err, you have to pay me for that..." ' _cuz Bitch-sensei said, anything that the customer desires has payment!'_

"Ok! I'll pay!" Okajima quickly handed a large payment.

Nagisa was told the customers doesnt pay much if you arent a virgin anymore. "W-why is it too much?" Okajima's clicking the shutter continously..."Cuz you are adorable and who cares if you arent a virgin anymore. You are promising!" he actually had the leecherous face. "Let's get to bed now!"

Reaching the room where Nagisa has to do her first job... _And not becuz she was forced to intercourse,_ but she is willing to do it for the sake of money...

"Will you please lay in the bed and pose for me?" Nagisa is not sure if _this is the right job._ "Arent we supposed to do-" But Okajima insisted. "I paid you much for this sake!" although he wasnt bossy. "Just do it!" since...okajima is _kind_ although very _perverted_ , Nagisa complied to do it.

"Please play with your nipples! Dont worry i wont ask you to strip naked photoshoot. I just want to capture your sexiness!"

 _'weirdo...!'This is what Bitch-sensei is talking about...the customers fetish!'_ Atleast..it wasnt a sadistic request.

Shyly she travelled her hands to cover her chest and purposely using her fingertips to do the posing. Okajima took the shots so quick-that Nagisa is not sure if it's well taken.

"Ok! Now sit and lift your skirt a little! But make sure i wont see it completely...! Do it teasingly! A teasing shot!" Nagisa _is not sure_ if she was still going to do intercourse with this guy.

"Ok, if you say so~" Sitting and making the sexy position, Okajima kept requesting poses that doesnt include strip photoshot.

 _Good._

"Are we done?" however, she was wrong...Okajima did not paid for her to pose only. Cuz now, Okajima stripped himself. He placed the camera at the nearest table and crawled at the bed with Nagisa. "Of course not! _Your so cute!_ We have to do it after all!"

See? This is why Nagisa doesnt believe a gentlemen exist. _'when i almost thought he was ok...'_

resigning to this fate.

Nagisa started to zone herself into the assassin stripper mode. "Alright then Master~Let's start." she strips her self as Okajima's bigger hands touched her shoulder.

...Its still kinda hard to get over of a touch she dislikes the most. But Okajima aiming for a kiss in the lips, she kissed him as she could feel his hands travelling to massage her backbone, the waist and down _more._

 _ **'its ok. calm down...Nagisa, you are willing to this...! This isnt..rape...this isnt rape. It's a job!'**_ but her mind is yelling to escape.

 _ **'I has to fight this trauma. I has to! No one else could erase it!'**_

Doing the technique she was taught how to kill your customer with the passionate kiss.

She also massages the hard member of Okajima. She did everything she was told...the perfect stripper skills.

"Ohhh! Your amazing Nagisa-chan!" the way Okajima hyped his feelings and actions almost made Nagisa remember the _strong force_ she wants to get over.

Cuz Okajima just pinned her down the bed _for the thing male always wanted to do when we say having intercourse for lustful desires._

 _ **'this isnt rape...this isnt...Nagisa do not push the customer away!'**_

Okajima did what he wanted to do. Nagisa let a kitten sound escape. _"Nyah!-"_ she couldnt help but get _so_ tight, she was rejecting it actually...But Okajima mistaken it as an acting for services.

"How cute!" he was fast and very energetic...and very perverted as well.

 _Atleast this wasnt scary more._

Takaoka is scary, but Okajima is the _kind_ of pervert that _isnt_ scary enough for Nagisa to run.

 _"nya-nyah!"_ In order to cover up her _frightened_ moanings, she made them stuck at her teeth that is sounding like a cat. "You moan is sooo cute! If you were a porn star you'll hit big!" Okajima continued to blabber as he moves rapidly. "Wanna be a porn star? I work at a porn company. I have lots of porn star but if you want...you can be my top notch!" he was sweating so much...kinda grossed Nagisa for a moment than what is happening at her body.

" _Nonnhya_ -I dont- _nya!_ Wanna- _nya!_ Be a porn star! _Nnyah_!" until he reached his climax. After this, Okajima kept on becoming her customer and presistantly asking her to be his porn star.

Atleast...

* * *

 _ **One thing is confirmed...Maybe indeed, this job could make her get over with the trauma.**_

* * *

"Nagisa?" slowly she goes back to reality. "Yes Karma..kun..?" Karma grinned and took her hand. "I buy you today! Lets have a date!"

"What?!" Nagisa has no idea why he have the weirdest idea...! "You'll pay me just to date with you?" Karma rolled his eyes, "Well, duhh~ If i dont buy you, i wouldnt be able to hang you out! Your on duty remember? And your an entertainer!" pulling her to stand up, "So entertain me!" he immediately gave her money bigger than her customers...

Her eyes gawked, it was actually too much of payment. However she couldnt protest if money was given, and Karma wont even let her decline. "Make my day Nagisa~" he dared her once more.

Nagisa had made a resolve.

* * *

...

Outside the club, It is still night. Karma pulled her to the market and bought her some scarft. "Okie dokie!" Nagisa had no time to speak for herself to ask, "Now you wont be cold~We still have long walk away from this dirty place~!" Nagisa could blush secretly and nods. "..Thanks." and back at the current mission. "Where are you taking me anyway? if you want to have sex, i rather do that in the club than some dark alley-"

But Karma hushed him. "Se~c~ret~" and added, "Also, i did not buy you _for_ that remember?" he gripped tight to her cold hand to bring warm. "Come on! I'll show you the stars...~"

...

* * *

Karma-kun and I walked and walked until I didnt realize we are no longer at the town i live in. We were standing at the grassfield where the night sky is like a wallpaper in the ceiling.

"...w-wow..." I was amaze at the sight. The stars were so beautiful and so is the cresent moon. "Look," Karma-kun pointed at the moon. "If you connect it with the two stars, it resembles chesire cat~" he giggled, but i got inside the mood to join his silliness, I pointed at the moon too, "No, if you look carefully..." i giggled at the idea, "It's a smiley face."

Karma traced it with his own pointy finger. "Your right~!" I didnt notice our hand intertwines more than it should have. "Hey look at that one! It's japan!" I try to find where exactly he is pointing at and i saw it. "Stars are amazing arent they?"

 _'Wait,wait! Why am getting so sweet here?! I'm supposed to seduce him!'_

Karma-kun looked down at me and had the smile _only_ for me. I never did receive this kind of smile...It made my heart thump, but i try to cover it. Pretend it wasnt what am fearing...

"Yeah. They would fit on you if you actually learn to explore like tha stars~"

 _'Karma's silly self into serious replies...are like arrows trying to shut down my strong wall.'_

"...If you say so..." i could only give him a sad smile. Hoping he wont see through much than he have at this day. _'I was...careless.'_

I do not like this.

I has to be serious on my resolve!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Back at the town...Karma actually though he had captured Nagisa's heart already. He was disappointed _...'i guess she was cheap after all...'_

"Karma-kun." he look at her, she wa fidgetting. "I-i need to pee." Karma blinked. "Eh?" Nagisa then ran to the nearest dark alley. Of course, Karma followed her. "Hey use a bathroom **-"when suddenly he felt a snake coil over his whole body.**

 **what he found was not a reptile...but the adorable girl...he had thought to be an easy prey.**

"Na...gisa..?"

 **Slowly, his golden eyes found the bluehead, and she look up to him so slow that Karma wanted her to look up fast...cuz somehow, the air seems to be not enough at this space.**

 **Karma's experience the emotion of fear towards the defenseless girl.**

"Karma-kun~" **her smile was true, but they werent those cute ones. They were those of the real predator.**

 **Karma realized he was the real prey.**

 **He have gotten himself to a dangerous deal.**

 **He gulped and felt sweat tracing down his forehead. Nagisa tiptoes and cups his both cheeks for no escape.**

 **The thought he was going to get bitten by a poison was right.** _"Hmff-!"_

 _ **Nagisa just kissed him at the lips.**_

 _ **Forcing his mouth open and dirtied it.**_

 _ **It was his first kiss.**_

 _ **The truth is...Akabane Karma is a real virgin boy.**_

 _"Waitmf-"_ **But Nagisa kept on kissing him with the famous french kiss technique.** _ **Right now, he was like the girl and Nagisa is the boy.**_

 **Yes...this is like a rape if you think carefully.**

 _'Nagisa wait!'_ **only his head could scream, but his body couldnt move...he could still feel the snake guarding his whole bones.** _'this isnt right...!'_

When finally gaining a muscle, Karma plans to push her.

Only for Nagisa to pull away herself before he could even hurt her.

The moment Nagisa pulled away her tongue, Karma gained the oxygen he needed to breath.

He was stunned at her calm and usual adorable persona. "That's your reward as my customer _still~"_ Karma is lost for words.

He touched his lips, "...o-ok." Nagisa smirked, _'see...? you were turned on.'_

True he was turned on. _'t-that was close...!'_

"I didnt attacked you." he spat. Nagisa pointed at his pants. "Ok, if that _wasnt_ a turn on..i wonder _what_ is _that_ on your pants." Karma did not like how he lost right at the first seduce of her!

" _Still_ , i did not attack you~"

"Still, you _were_ turned on~"

 _ **Ahh, there's no point arguing. This was their game anyhow!**_

"Ok fine~ I was turned on by your killing kiss~" he snorted, "But i did not kiss back, so it's still my win~" he was actually a sore loser having the chesire cat facade. Nagisa could tell he was just too embarass to admit his activated lust.

Deciding to end the topic for now, cuz the morning will come up soon...

"Buy me again if you want~" Nagisa took her leave with the scarft she was given to. Karma put his hands inside his pockets. "I'll take you back to the club then."

They could only laugh at their own craziness.

They seem to get along~

Tonight, Nagisa did not have to dream of her nightmares...in the morning.

* * *

 **Somewhere that is VIP room.**

Asano Gakushuu is a rich mafia boss. He owns a resort in an island. He was perfect, handsome and very talented...However there was one flaw.

 _He is a sadist._

"Ahh~ ahh~" He turned his back and revealed a girl he had tortured. "She broke too fast."Not only he was a sadist, he had been a stalker...

He is stalking his rival since they were in their studies.

"Akabane had been clinging to a lost chiauau." He lifted the stolenshot, where you can see Karma and Nagisa strolling at the night market together with holding hands. "She's cute." he wasnt satisfied, "I want to break her cuteness."

Surely, this is war.

* * *

 **To be continued...?**

 **Kanon58:**...eww, Its cheesy. i know, anyhow...next will be action. Cuz Karasuma's police force will have to shut down and arrest illegal clubs! Muahahaha!


	5. Playing Fate

**Dance of Lies? Love? Or Lust?**

 **KarmaxNagisa-** Nagisa is a prostitute. Her Mother and Father divorced, and Hiromi later got another man. Takaoka was a very abusive step father Even Hiromi is abusing her. Since she cannot remove it, she thought to get used to it. Nagisa does not believe in love. But Karma will prove, her body is not the only that is appealing to man. (Not related to the anime/manga plotline )

 **WARNING. DONT LIKE, DONT READ. THIS IS A VERY TERRIBLE STORY. DO NOT REPORT ME.**

 _I have been onto WILD Nagisa lately~ XDDD_

It's rated M, so i dont think i'm breaking any rules.

ENGLISH SUCKS, BARE WITH IT. Thank you.

btw, to those who have read my 3rd God of Death Nagisa and other stories, i bet ur wondering how come my english had become this terrible once more. Cuuuz i need to study my own language lol. So kinda forgot how to type again in english hahaha. thats...all.

* * *

Inside the rich room of Akabane Karma with painted white walls...It's already morning though.

When he got home from the date he and Nagisa did _not long enough of hours..._

He couldnt sleep at all. Karma had been lying at his comfy bed while staring at the ceiling.

He was remembering the sensation traced from his virgin lips.

His damn _first kiss. Stolen, stolen...stolen~!_

"...Her skills at kissing..." he trailed off and blushed by the memory. "Dammit." but somehow...for some weird reason, Nagisa's chiauau face seems familliar to him.

Not that he have noticed at first meeting, but this second time he was staring at Nagisa...It's like he have seen her face somewere before...But he's not sure.

"I can't sleep with this feelings." He didnt want to break the promise he made with her. Karma knew he'll have some wet dreams _cuz he had never been into activities of lust before._

Of course he reads porn, and will have to massage himself. However, he didnt do any girl just becuz a teenager needs to do those...Nope, he has high level of wanting to make out with somebody and Nagisa seems to be the perfect girl, sadly she's no longer a virgin like him.

"Now she has violated my very first kiss." From all kind of kiss, why french kiss? Karma chuckled from his virgin lips and went to open his door only to accidently hit the near cabinet and-

 _ **BLAG!**_

"Woah!" some of the books have fallen. "Gee, thinking about her makes me like this...?" he bend and picked up the fallen book, which is actually an album. "Hm?" instead of putting it back at the shelf, he have decided to open it...

Revealed his school life from Kunigaoka Gakuen...

"Oh." he flipped some pages finding amusing how he remained handsome. "I look really good~" he praised himself.

Not until the next page froze him dead.

His eyes silenty gasp instead of his mouth just jawdrops.

At the picture taken, his class picture...There was a blue headed girl in blue vest. "...Nagisa?"

 **The Fate is Playing Indeed.**

* * *

At the club once more...

Nagisa's had a good sleep when Karma took her home. She was actually blooming even though all this time she was depress at her life.

And her co-workers noticed the sudden change. "Nagisa? Are you inlove?" Out of blue Hayami Rinka asked.

Nagisa turned immediately blushing furiously. "W-w-what? No!" actually, Nagisa has no idea how much she has already fallen from Karma. Of course, she's pretty careless with such feelings of this. _Cuz she never did experience it before, she was somewhat a dummy._ "I got paid higher so i'm happy!" she lied.

Yada grinned, "Really? Maybe you were trying to jackpot so that you can marry him and get out of this junk place!" she teased. However Nagisa did not like the sound of it. "Hey..!" but the girls continued to tease her. "Come on! We all wanted to be out of this place! So marrying a rich guy to save you from here is normal...!" Yada crossed her arms and looks at her big chest. "I wonder when can i marry a rich guy though?"

Nagisa sighed as Ritsu joins. "Me! I just wanted to please everyone!" then Kanzaki joined in too. "Although Nagisa-kun...becareful, if you really wanted to marry that rich guy named Karma you gotta be careful." but she sounded so serious everyone had a questionable look.

"What do you mean...?" Kanzaki approached Nagisa and touched one of her twintail like it was a flower. "Some prostitutes who were able to ran away from this rotten place by marrying a rich guy...They didnt got the luxury they wanted. Becuz, they had the misfortune of mistaken the identity of the guy they have married," her expression turned scary that they were scared of her warnings. "Cuz the guy they had married is either a sadist or a cannibal. Or plainly...a drug addict,and mafias."

Ritsu,Rinka,Yada embraced eachtother in response. Nagisa is the type of person who doesnt react much when its about danger. "...Um, look. I dont have plans to be married...Were just playing."

"Playing?"

Nagisa nods and told them about the deal. "He said he wanted to marry me and wanted to prove me that he really likes me not for my body." Kanzaki is surprised. "Eh?" and so is everyone. But Yada is already influenced by Kanzaki's story. "No Nagisa-chan!" she hugs her, "Don't be fooled! He might be a pyscopath!"

Nagisa blushed and smile...she was touch at the care of her fellow strippers. "Ok, i'll becareful." then everyone of them got ready for another dirty job.

Two days passed...Nagisa find it weird. Karma didnt come.

She sighed and sat at the nearest vacant table. "Karma-kun's not here again..." when she thought they would be doing lots of funny game to seduce him. "When i have some evil plans already, he wont come?!" she closed her eyes to relax...letting the music of the club do its job.

Until,

"Can I sit here?" she snapped and found an orange head that is more handsome than Karma. "Um yes sir-" she didnt knew why she sound so formal just now. For the atmosphere of this guy is somewhat suffocating and mysterious...

Asano Gakushuu smiled at her, "Ahh~ Thanks." He then sat. Nagisa didnt left yet, cuz Asano might be a customer. "You are new here." She said, and Asano kept the fake smile as he replied. "Ahh~ Yes am...Perhaps you are the famous stripper here right?"

The purple eyes of Asano were dead...Nagisa remained that thought alone to hers, and kept on entertaining the new customer. "Yes am." she fidgetted and try to do moves on him, "So...What you doin at this place?" looking up to down, "You dont seem the type of person who goes to cheap clubs." exactly like Karma.

Asano chuckled then pulled Nagisa's one hand to touch her soft palm. "Hmm...that's my line, a pretty girl like you working at this cheap club..." he memorized her appearance. "You could have been into the VIP clubs. Much bigger payment." Nagisa thought he was complementing her, "I didnt really wanted to be a stripper anyway."

Then Asano proceeded in hand shaking her. "Im Asano Gakushuu." Nagisa followed the action, shaking hands with him. "Nagisa."

They were lost on the conversation after the handshake.

The colorful lights went open and close, Nagisa's smiling service is actually indeed adorable...

 _'I want to make her cry out in despair.'_ Asano smirked, "Ahh right, since am here..." he grabbed his wallet and paid Nagisa. Nagisa knew he would do it with her. "Here, my payment. Let's go to somewhere private i prefer~" he said.

Nagisa did no doubt. "Alright, lets go to the rooms."

* * *

...

Reaching the room. Nagisa locked the door herself for it is the number one rule...

Asano is humming deep inside cuz of his prepared evil plans for tonight. _'This will be fun.'_

Unaware of the evil intention of Asano, Nagisa sat at the bed. "Let's do it now if you want."

However, Asano goes to her without pushing her at the bed or stripping her or removing the belt of his pants. What Asano did is...he lifted up her chin and then whispered. "You think Akabane loves you...?" and lifted a photo from his former school. "When he doesnt even recall who you are?"

Nagisa couldnt believe the picture of her and Karma as classmates. "what...?" so shock that she completely let all her guard down.

Her eyes only focus to the picture of past. "...Karma-kun is my...classmate...?"

Asano cant help but let a small-"Pff," and eyed her intently. "You both have amnesia? Amusing~" taking a careful look of who was this customer showing her a picture of school life...She finally recalled his face.

His gentle yet evil face.

"A-Asano...kun!" Nagisa remember's it. He was the son of the principal during her school days.

The number one and enemy of Akabane Karma at grades.

"Yes~ Finally you recall me, Shiota." and gave her the goodie smile.

* * *

...

The reason why Karma didnt showed up at the club for two days...becuz of reminiscene and blaming himself for not recalling her.

But... _'Nagisa doesnt seem to remember me either.'_ so far, from all of the photos...Nagisa never did smile in any of it. Infact, looks like...she's already having lots of problems in her life. And later on she have dropped to class E then finally dropped from the school itself. "She has become a stripper cuz of poverty i guess..."

Flipping pages, Karma remembered now.

Why he did like her at the first meeting.

 **Flashback...**

"Yay! Thanks sensei!" I dashed out of the classroom then out of the school building to find a spot for myself. When i look up the clouds with my dutch milk, i found someone sadly standing at the rooftop. "Hmm~?" There was my classmate in one ponytail named Shiota Nagisa.

She had bad grades, and doesnt really talk much. Or let's say...nobody likes her. Not that i hate her, i just never did took notice of her. She had zero presence...and i have no idea of her identity nor background.

I guess nobody is interested to know who she is. "She looks sad." I commented as i slurp the straw.

My vision sight is clear, i can see her doing a chiauau face. It was actually cute like a dog itself when they are sad. However...i did not like how she was near the barrel.

"She...wont jump right...?" cuz she looks like she will jump anytime soon by that lonely stand.

However, she hid her face by her hands...

I cannot hear her, but...i think she was crying...?  
"Eh?" but then turns out she got a dirt to her eye. "False alarm~" i got bored watching over her up the rooftop, what i did not notice some fellow classmate attacked her at the rooftop.

 **Later...on PE time**

I got to the back of our gym in the garden. Only to find Nagisa drenched by a dirty water and she stinks. "what happen to ya?" i ask, but she only did look at me for a short moment before averting her eyes...although she did answered and approached the sink. "Nothing, just fell to the swamp."

I arched an eyebrow, "We dont have swamp here-" she then gave me a smile, but they werent sincere. "I'm fine."

About to pester my curiosity my teacher called my name and i have completely forgotten about her issue. "Karma! Come back here!" i switched to my kiddie side. "Yay! Sensei will catch me!" i thumbs up to her just to say, "Well! Have a nice bath! Dont catch a cold!" and ran away.

...She was so good pretending to be okay, i didnt knew she was badly bullied.

Only when i forgot my bag at school...

I slammed the door of our classroom so loud, and spotted her asleep at her own desk. "Hey..~" i tugged her to wake up, "You sleep at home not at school." but she instead let out a weird moan.

I scratched the back of my head and ignored her cuz she wont wake up. "Whatever i guess~" i grabbed my bag and about to leave a hand pulled the end of my uniform.

"Save me!"

Both of us stunned at eachother.

Cuz...she said 'save me'. "Are you...dreaming a nightmare...?" i could only ask, and meanwhile...Nagisa scanned the surrouding before answering. "Maybe."

After a little bit more...Eventually Nagisa's grades dropped down for unknown reasons.

She also...dropped.

 **End of Flashback.**

"Why did i forget...?" Karma closed the album, deciding o grab some new clothes before going out but instead he was too sleeply to even get out bed.

Before Karma realize, he had fallen asleep.

* * *

...

 **Back at the underground club...**

"Asano-kun." sweatdrops...Asano smirked. "Look, i wont hurt you. Im here to be your friend." Nagisa lifted one of her eyebrow. "Friend?" Asano then sat beside her with no lust. "Yes. A friend." he gave him a calling card. "I have an hotel island. You can ask me to pay you bigger than today. Cuz i think you are wasting yourself in this cheap club."

Nagisa accepted the calling card and reads it. "...amazing. You really are talented Asano-kun." then Asano stood up, "Wait? So you wont do it with me...?" surprised by his reply. "Nope. Im not onto sex."

Leaving her without doing anything, "Bye~ See you again...Shiota-chan."

Nagisa could only think about the discovery she was told. "I see. Small world eh...?"

Becuz...Asano is not interested on sex, he's only interested in torture.

Torture you dont wanna know.

...Getting out of the room shock Nagisa, cuz there were polices inside the club.

A man is already in Nagisa's face showing his ID. "Apologies, you are coming with us." The ID says the man is named Karasuma. A head police, _'what...?!'_

"We are here to capture strippers and close this club. Cuz it is illegal."

Nagisa got hand cuffed before she could even make an escape, "Wait a minute! Im-" Karasuma showed a paper file order from a certain person.

"Asano-kun reported the club?!"

 _'What is this...? Why misfortune things kept happening to my life?!'_

Will she go to jail now?

* * *

 **To Be Continued...?**  
 **Kanon58:** sorry for the cliff hang...


	6. Reality Of Lust

**Dance of Lies? Love? Or Lust?**

 **KarmaxNagisa-** Nagisa is a prostitute. Her Mother and Father divorced, and Hiromi later got another man. Takaoka was a very abusive step father Even Hiromi is abusing her. Since she cannot remove it, she thought to get used to it. Nagisa does not believe in love. But Karma will prove, her body is not the only that is appealing to man. (Not related to the anime/manga plotline )

 **WARNING. DONT LIKE, DONT READ. THIS IS A VERY TERRIBLE STORY. DO NOT REPORT ME.**

 _I have been onto WILD Nagisa lately~ XDDD_

It's rated M, so i dont think i'm breaking any rules.

ENGLISH SUCKS, BARE WITH IT. Thank you.

Hope you have a broad mind and will not judge.

* * *

 **Before Nagisa got handcuffed...**

Not long when Nagisa got her customer...The rooms were sound proof. What she didnt knew the polices have charged in _down_ the underground club.

"Freeze!" Tadaomi Karasuma pointed his gun and so his subordinates to all who was inside the clubs.

Seeing the police force, they were all caught in the act doing nasty activities. They immediately stopped though,"Ahh!" the male customers began to dash away, meanwhile the girls started to scream in panick. "Kyaah!" everything is in a wreck!

"I said none of you will move!" pissed off, Karasuma already bring down the command to capture all who dares to ran away to the exit stair.

"No let me go!" the police force also did grab the stripper's wrist with the handcuff. Yada,Ritsu,Kanzaki and Rinka were all captured.

"Where's Nagisa?!" Yada panicked, but Kanzaki hushed her. "Shh!" with the eye contact understanding that... _'at very least Nagisa will not be captured.'_

Unfortunately, when all of the male and female were walked out of the club, Karasuma had gone to the rooms. He checked whose doing something awful, and he guessed right. There were other customers inside doing sex with the prostitutes.

Until one of the door open revealing Asano.

Karasuma stopped on his tracks, "Asano-dono!" He was the one who reported this club as illegal...For reasons you will know later.

"Good job. Now do put everyone in jail, except for the girl who will later come out of this room. Dont hurt her kay?" He pointed to the room where he came from, and immediately take his leave.

"Alright. I understood." with that Karasuma decided to turn the door knob- _when it turned itself._

"Eh?" Nagisa found Karasuma.

Karasuma found the girl Asano's pointing not to hurt. "We are here to capture strippers and close this club. Cuz it is illegal."

Nagisa got hand cuffed before she could even make an escape, "Wait a minute! Im-" Karasuma showed a paper file order from a certain person.

"Asano-kun reported the club?!"

And now...

* * *

 **Inside the jail...**

 _'Ahh...why my life so sucks...?'_ Nagisa could only stare at the floor.

Currently everyone of them is held captured by the police force to the nearest jail. _However, only her had a seperate prison...maybe becuz she's the number one menu?_

Actually, she couldnt get over by the fact that she and Karma are classmates...and _look what they are doing?_ The reunion makes her puke. Come on! After all being former classmates...Karma will know she is a stripper, gone to the wrong path. _And for her_ to knew Karma as pretty bored rich boy wanting to play a seduce game with her.

Just how twisted is that?

 _'Is there anymore twisted events will happen to me...?'_ She guessed that right.

Her prison lock was unlocked. **CLICK.**

She saw Asano.

"Asano-kun!" she stood, but her hands are still cuffed that she couldnt punch the guy. "How dare you trick me!" Asano only huffed and freed her handcuffs. "Eh?"

"I freed you." just that,"What?"

Asano then took her hands and walk her out of the jail. Kanzaki and the other girls saw her with Asano. "Is that Nagisa getting out...?" _they wondered who is Asano to Nagisa for the guy to set her free._

Karasuma the head police saluted to Asano. They couldnt hear the conversation, but absolutely...Asano must have connections to the police forces.

"Where is he taking Nagisa?"

Later minutes, Irina Jelavic their mistress came into rescue. "Bitch-sensei!"

 _"You call me Mistress-Jelavic you damn kids!"_

...

 _"Ow-!"_ Nagisa got shoved inside the limozine parked infront of the police station. "Hey!" Asano also went inside the car and locked the door. "Drive." he ordered the driver. Nagisa could only go to the nearest window of the limozine to defend herself. "W-where are you taking me?"

Asano then smirked. "Relax~" he clicked a button to one of the wall and revealed some wine and glasses for two. "Let's have a nice drink shall we?"

Nagisa refused though, "I dont drink." Asano didnt like eyed her deadly, **"I said drink with me."** she got frightened for a short moment, and obediently nodded and goes near him. "O-okay...I got it." and took the glass.

"Drink." Nagisa stared at the wine...It was red but has some weird small bubbles. _'i guess he wont poison me right?'_ Not sure why Asano's toying her like this...Asano is getting impatient.

"Faster and drink it."  
"Okay! _okay!"_ and so then...Nagisa drinks the wine straight down her throat. Its her first time to taste it, its a foreign taste in her body system. She didnt like how it taste, but tried to hide the bitter reaction from drinking it...

"...Feel better?" Asano asked with the grimace on his lips. Nagisa doubted any good. But answered anyway.

"Y-yeah. I think so." She gulped a little bit more of the sensation of wine traced inside her mouth. _'i dont like the taste. it taste weird...'_

"Good Dog." he said. Nagisa arched an eyebrow. _'Am not your dog!'_

"Ahh~" Asano knew her thoughts, but discarded the topic. "Were here." he pointed outside, Nagisa saw at the window...

"A mansion...?" is this Asano's house?

* * *

The mansion of Asano is very luxurious. Nagisa could see gold and red carpets and shining displays everywhere. "Over here~" he guided her inside his room. "This is my room." He did not close the door but proceed on the curtain.

 _'Is there something behind the curtain..?'_ Then Asano revealed, _behind the curtain_ a mysterious smaller door. "Come here~"

this time, Nagisa had finally understand his plans. _'I see...he plans to rape me doesnt he...?'_ Although she thought atleast Asano doesnt look like Takaoka. However, what she didnt knew he will do worst to her.

The moment Nagisa stepped inside the smaller room...

 **She saw blood and torture items.**

Her whole body trembled at the sight. She found one woman naked _and dead_ at the color wheel with knives stabbed at her.

"A-a-a-a-" she couldnt put the shock and fear in her words. _"Aah!"_ until she just screamed.

When it was interrupt by a touch at her shoulder "...!" _stopping her to do some hysteria mode for now,_ "Shiota-chan~" Nagisa could only shut her mouth and stay guarded where Asano's finger going _...'he's going to kill me to death!'_

"Hush my darlin~" Asano sniffed her neck. "I wont kill you."

"Am supposed to...believe that...?"Hearing that, _Nagisa found no lies...but still knew she's going to get tortured._ "A-are you going to rape me?" was it better to get rape than to get tortured to death?

She couldnt pick a choice _. She hates both_.

"You see...Am your friend Shiota." Asano's fingertips starts to travel to her shoulder's...to her arms...then to her behind, creeping her bones knowing he isnt after her body, but her _precious_ life.

She hitched in her breathing for the fear Asano might kill her anytime soon.

"Friend...?" Asano embraced her whole from behind and whispered at her ears. _"I know about your past."_

 _ **BADUMP.**_

"I know you got raped by your step father Akira Takaoka~" Nagisa kept on her stand despite the shaking legs..."How did you knew?!" Removing the hug _-"heee!"_ Asano covered her eyes by both of his hands, Nagisa let a small squeek like a kitten, _she just thought Asano stabbed him but not._

"I know why you working as a stripper~" Nagisa couldnt see anything but darkness...The _feeling you are trap in the abyss._ She felt so close and cold."And also about your deal with Akabane~ About..." he giggled, "Love is true."

Nagisa couldnt stand it anymore and answered bravely. "If your going to kill me! Make it fast! If your going to rape me-just do it! I dont care how many times!"

Asano let out a satisfied laugh and removed his hands from covering her eyes. "Ahahah! You scaredy little dog~" Asano then glanced at the clock at the wall. "Its about time...For it to _effect_." he smiled pleasingly...Nagisa knew something is going to happen.

 _ **'Someone help me...'**_

"As your friend, i will show you...the real problem why your life sucks a lot."

"Huh-" before Nagisa could even response, her world vision suddenly hurt. _"Arghhh!"_ she screamed and covered her eyes, _'what's going on? what's happening?!'_ Is she going to loose her eyes?

* * *

 **No...it wasnt.**

* * *

Next she felt her body so cold then _so_ hot for no reason. _"Hnnaah!"_ it hurt a lot that she embraced herself to make it all stop. Her whole body is acting weird and crazy...Her brain is like... _it will_ explode.

Till she didnt notice she was heavily panting...Slowly her legs fell at the ground and she start to roll down the floor as she was massaging the pain she's having. _Feeling so high_...bringing her abnormal sting.

Asano could only look down at her with crossed arms and the evil smile. "You sex maniac."

 **for short moment, her dizzy world slowly seeing what she was actually doing!**

 _Her right hand at her chest-rubbing them!- and the left hand going down to her own skirt!_ But she still couldnt grasp the situation of why _did_ she suddenly had this breakdown."Am not! ... _thats..._ that's not true...!"

"Then why are you drooling like a dog?" she open close her eyes ten times as she could be aware of... _But she was actually pleasuring herself._ Her mouth is over flowing with her saliva..."Why are you touching yourself like that..? You perverted Shiota." _Yes..she was masturbating._

Horrified by her own actions,"N-no! Im not...doing this!" but the more she said she was not, her hands are so honest. _'wait...wait...this isnt me...!'"_ My body...its hot..and moving on its own! What did you do to me?!" she felt her own finger inside her fabric of her underwear.

 _"Make it stop!"_ Asano rolled his eyes,"Me? I didnt do anything. Its just you got drug. And drugs pulls out your _REAL_ desires...Turns out you are such a slutty bitch."

"Stop calling me that...! Am not a bitch! Am no slutty-" but her fingers went deeper and she just had the best moan. Asano shrugs hearing her moanings. "Ara~? Still denying? When you already _that_ sweaty and dirty? You human failure."

Nagisa started to scratch herself at the floor like a cat on heat.

 _"Nooooo!_ Make this feeling stop! _I cant...!_ I cant stop it!" she yelled at the one who did this to her. But she couldnt do anything...she kept doing naughty things to her own body.

 _ **How shameful this was...!**_

"It supposed to be normal for you. You are a stripper remember? You touch yourself in places for the customer to get turned on... _So_ , is there any difference when you are in drugs?" couldnt focus anymore...she started to have tears, but her body temprature risen up and she pulled her nipples and hit herself down the floor when she was already at the cold ground.

She could hear Asano's sadistic voice.

 _ **"That is the real you Shiota. A dick lover."**_

"...I-i...I..!" trying to stop to touch herself so dirty, she start to massage her butt as well. "I only did it..so i can fight it back...! Its not like i want-" acting like a brat at the floor, Asano bend down to tell her close.

" _No_. A _real_ victim of rape-wouldnt want to do that again. But you _have_ chosen to do it all over... _Means_ your body loves it a lot. And you _got_ addicted to it, you cannot lie to me right now." her undies already wet. _She just came on her own..._ Nagisa cried inside her head, _'disgusting..! why cannot i stop this lust? is it...when i drank it...?!'_ The wine was the drug after all...

 _"guhh...!"_ moaning, and yelping, crawling and rolling...Nagisa is like a crazy slut indeed.

"Let the Lust explode~For...there's no such thing as love without lust after all." Eventually, she looses herself. _It was her first time taking drugs, so it was too heavy for her to handle the sensation of being an addict right now._

 _"Ahh~!"_

"Moaning like that, you must be really wanting to get messed." Asano kicks her, she responded in another dirty moan.

"You must be itchy. Very itchy~" glaring a little at Asano.

 _'he's right...i'm itching right there. I cannot stop it. This is weird, and wrong!'_

"Do you want me to stop the throbbing little dog~?" he teased. Sadly, the drug have eaten her already..."Y-yes...help me, _im dying...!_ At this rate, _i'll die_...Help me Asano-kun...!" her pleads were surpringly satisfying.

"That's Asano-sama for you~ Now lick my shoes if you really want me to make you feel better. _To stop_ the pain. The _lust_ you cannot hold back~" unfortunately, Nagisa has no idea why she just crawled and did lick Asano's brand new shoes.

"Haha, you really did it? How much you cannot be save Shiota. Akabane doesnt like cheap girls like you~" Asano took out his cellphone and had send a text message to Karma.

"Alright. Plan succeed~" about to turn his back, Nagisa pulled one of his legs. He looked down and found the sweet chiauau face."...you said you promised?"  
"Hm?" he had actually forgot what he said.

So Nagisa gulped down to clear her throat from overflowing saliva. An addict she was right now with no shame to spare,"You said... _hahh_ , you'll make me feel better. Why arent you doing it...?" he could see her blushing so hot and unstoppable.

"Oh. Looks like...the drugs is too much for you. You can no longer hear me dont you?" staring at the broken chiauau...

"She broke too fast. How boring~" kinda disappointed by this outcome, Asano lost the interest to torture her further. "I guess i did had a small fun." And walks out of his secret torture room.

Nagisa tried to keep reaching out, but she was glued on masturbating.

" _Asano-sama_...come back _...hahh_ , dont go- _hahh...!_ Dont let me die here! _I want it!"_

Before he closed the door, he coldly told her.

"Suffer from being a sex maniac Shiota. _Poor you."_

And left her at her misery.

"Dont leave! _I need it...!_ I need it!"

 _ **'Karma-kun...I want yours.'**_

Becuz Asano wouldnt do it...Nagisa puts her fingers inside her mouth and her tongue doing stunts. _'make it stop...make it stop.'_

There were two voices in her head.

 _ **'I want Karma's...I want him, I want his...!'**_

 _(('stop it. this isnt you Nagisa! You are not a whore!'))_

"Karma..kun...!" she called for help but there wasnt any Karma that will hear her. Jerking herself like there's no salvation to this madness. She wanted to die...

 _'so this is how Asano-kun is...a sadist. And i have been the masochist...'_

 _Dammit._ Her moans became louder and louder...What will become of her now?

 _ **Will she die from overdose?**_

* * *

Karma got to the club to tell Nagisa the truth of discovering as former classmates..Only to find Isogai the cocktail waiter at the front of the stairway down the underground. "Karma? You are _Karma_ right?" Karma noticed Isogai's seem to be troubled.

"What's wrong?" not asking why he knows him... _for he had been making communication with Nagisa._ Isogai tells him what happen.

"Illegal club and now everyone is captured?!" Oh no, Nagisa..? What about Nagisa?!

Isogai is depressed, "Its a good thing for me not to be at the scene when they were raid. But..the girls...I'm worried."

Karma is angry to whoever did reported the club Nagisa working at. Till his phone rings.

 _ **RING,RING.**_

"Dammit, who is it now?" he received a message from his stalker Asano. "Asano?" clicking to open the message, he got instead a voice message not a word mail.

 _['ahh,ahh...~!']_ Moanings from..."Nagisa?" Listening further to the voice mail...

 _["Do you want me to stop the throbbing little dog~?"]_

He couldnt believe his ears...hearing a slutty Nagisa.

 _["Y-yes...help me, im dying...! At this rate, i'll die...Help me Asano-kun...!"]_

 _["That's Asano-sama for you~ Now lick my shoes if you really want me to make you feel better. To stop the pain. The lust you cannot hold back~"]_

 _["Haha, you really did it? How much you cannot be save Shiota. Akabane doesnt like cheap girls like you~" ]_

The voice mail stopped. Karma checked where it was sent. "How dare you Asano!" not sure why Karma got suddenly scary, Isogai didnt got the chance to come with him.

"Where you going Karma!?"

Karma runs away, "To the Bastard!"

* * *

He reached one of Asano's house. _Yes..._ All this time, he had been presistantly stalked by Asano. Eversince they got rival issues...And he couldnt understand why Asano wont leave him alone.

It was kinda annoying.

Barging into the mansion, there were no guards.

There arent anyone inside except _...an_ echoing weird moans of _pleasure_. Karma goes to Asano's room and had confirmed where it was.

Asano left the door open purposely for Karma to find the secret torture room and witness Nagisa's masturbating about him.

" _Ahh,_ Karma-kun! Put it in..!"

" _My...god,_ Nagisa! What the hell did he do to you?!" Nagisa saw him, and she was pink already. Karma already know she wasnt at herself. _"He drugged her...!"_ what for? what reasons? to loath him more?

"I'll kill him for sure!" kneeling down to help Nagisa stop masturbating, "Nagisa...It's okay now. We'll go home and get you back to normal."

"Karma..kun..?" her innocent look was mistaken to be awake. But reality is cruel, Nagisa's eyes, her body and voice were in lust mode. "yes...~You finally heard me!"

Cupping his chin-she kisses him in frnehc kiss, _"not again-!"_ Karma pretend calm but pretty annoyed. Good thing she pulled away quickly having him to wipe off the dirty saliva at his lips that Nagisa gave him. "Nagisa!" trying to make her snap, but _...dude...she's in drugs. That's impossible._

"Hurry Karma-kun, and make love with me~" she bites him in his ear. Karma felt like he was bleeding, " _Ow!_ Stop! Dammit Nagisa! Stop acting like a dog-" and pushes her away but grabs her shoulders-forcing her to look at him in the eyes _...not that Nagisa is aware_. "This isnt you Nagisa! You are not a whore! You arent like this...!"

 _ **"How can you be so sure? When you dont even remember me!"**_ she sobs.

"What? You remember me too..? Since when?" however Nagisa giggled then licks her own lips and pulling his collar-whispering with spicyness. "I-wont-tell-you-till-you-give-me-ur-trumpet."

Karma gawked. "Karma-kun, i love you. _I want you_. Im itchy... _very itchy..._ i cannot control it, i'll die. _Please_ dont let me die. I dont wanna die...~"

Karma could only look at her pitifully. _**A drug victim.**_

"...Nagisa..." This is the effect of drug to Nagisa. Some effects that they are so hungry, _or so happy..or so sobby. Or killer mode._ But this one is the lust mode.

Here's the dillemma. She wont stop not until she got what she wants _cuz she's currently an addict_. If he wont give her what she want, high chances Nagisa could die from the drugs she had taken...Cuz giving her what her needs met- decreases the drug effect _for it will calm her desires._

 _'When i promised not to touch her no matter what happens...'_

Nagisa's suffering...He could see.

Despite the pervy side, Nagisa's probabbly crying.

 _'I know you arent like this. Its the society's fault...why you end up...'_

She end up so broken.

Nagisa's humping herself in the weirdest way...Karma couldnt bare anylonger.

"I got to save Nagisa." he told himself, and lets Nagisa cling to him like a damn dog asking the master to hug her and pat her. "Its okay Nagisa. If you really want it. _Do it_." resigning for Nagisa to bite him, _'i didnt want my first to be this way...But if Nagisa's lust will die down a little, i could make her snap.'_

"I guess...Sometimes, there are promises that cannot be fulfilled." Nagisa licks his face, and starts to unbutton his shirt. Calmly Karma kept apologizing," Im sorry if i have to break that promise in order to save you." the promise not to touch her till March 1.

 **"I'll marry you now Nagisa."**

Nagisa hops at him, locking her legs to keep him sitting with her at the floor. "Karma-kun~I love you~" her confession werent Nagisa he wanted to hear _...but it cant be helped._

"You'll be quiting to work as a stripper." responding to Nagisa's lust. "For I love you too."

Nagisa doesnt listen anyway, she only want to get rid of the blood rushing inside her. It's ticklish,itchy, and stingy. That's how annoying it feels to her right now. She's acting like a kid who wants a cake present. "Hurry...Hurry!"

"I will, I will." here's Karma's plan. _'i have to calm the drugs in her first...'_ seeing how Nagisa's in ectasy mode. It puts a pang in his face.

"Make me feel better...I'm going crazy on this sensation...~!" Nagisa sound so slutty, and Karma wants to curse Asano for this... _'i'll kill that guy if i see him!'_ that damn sadist dare to mess with his future wife.

"Is it here?" softly he touched Nagisa's wet fabric already. He doesnt plan to be a monster at a drug girl... _He wanted to be a gentleman to keep his promises to her..._ even though Nagisa will not even remember, for she was under the magic of drugs.

"Nn-" seeing her feel electrified in a short moment, Karma slowly massages in his fingertips.

"Is it effective? Are you going to calm down?" its like he is a doctor and she is the crazy patient.

"N-not yet...Do more. _Do more_ ~" but he can see the effectiveness in her glowing eyes...

 _'there's no trace of Nagisa. This Nagisa's...just broken.'_ He still didnt know why Nagisa has to be a stripper in her life.

 _'there's more to talk.'_ hope they can talk. _'if i can bring your sanity back Nagisa...'_

Suddenly Nagisa's breathing phase change. Earlier she's just panting like some dog, but now...she's making her breathing rythm to Karma's massage. " _Hahh_ ,...t-that's _it_...That's the _place-nnh_ " she gently puts her hands to his shoulders. _When Karma thought she wont get wild-_ _ **he was wrong**_ _._

"But not enough!" she clawed his shoulders, and Nagisa's temparature went up again.

 _'why is it so hard to calm someone whose an addict?!'_ Karma still wanted to solve this without really making out with her. He wanted it to be romantic, _'Asano shall pay! For real!'_

"Dont be gentle on me!" she whined. Karma sighed, "Alright...If you really wish for it."

In no time, he really gave his virginty to Nagisa, _and that supposed to be sounding the opposite_...However, this is really Karma's first time.

"I'm going to move okay?" he asked for permission, as if Nagisa would answer straight in mind.

Hoping it could be romantic, so he moved slow. Trying to imagine that they are married and they are doing this not out of lust but _with_ love.

But addict Nagisa breaking that dream on her whining. "Be hard! Be fast!" Karma's already doing his best. He can activate his real beast mode of lust, however...He never did wanted to take advantage of this situation.

Raping her to make the drug die is not going to make him happy by such achievement.

Slow but surely, Nagisa will be freed from the effect of it when he answer her wants.

"I cant." Nagisa's eyes were still high. "Why not?! I want it! Be _harder_ on me!" this must be the sickness Nagisa got eversince becoming a stripper. Selling her body to any man ruined her deeply.

Karma kept the slow movements, "Dont worry. Slow is better." he told her, hoping she would be trick. "Becuz it tortures you more."

Nagisa giggles, "Ohh~! So You are just teasing me~!"

It worked.

"Yeah."

Karma knew it is tiring more when you move slow...He has no idea how many hours passed inside this secret room that has no windows at all.

Until eventually he took notice of change in Nagisa's eyes.

The effect of drugs might be dying now-that he have given her desires in drug's control.

"Karma-kun...~"

"Yeah...?"

"Help...me...~"  
But she closes her eyes and her breathing becoming normal than earlier.

Karma thank God she finally got sleepy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Karma...kun?**_

 _ **Where are you...?**_  
 _ **You love me right...?**_

 _ **Save me please...**_

 _ **Im so tired...**_

 _ **Im in pain...**_

 _ **Im disgusting...**_

 _ **Make me better...**_

 _ **Turn me into a better person...**_

 _ **Cuz Asano-kun's right...**_

 _ **I'm a pervert.**_

 _(chapter 2)_

 _so Nagisa turns to Karma now. "Dont be shy guys~! I love Nagisa, but you can take her too!" then proceed texting. Maehara's checking his phone now, he had a date later._

 _The moment their eyes met. The loud music magically can no longer be heard at their ears._

 _It was a zone where, they got an imaginary own space._

 _ **'Ahh, i see...?'**_

 _(chapter 2)_

 _Karma smiles, "I'm Akabane Karma~ I heard you are Nagisa." pointing about Maehara talks about her a lot, Nagisa smiled back. "I see. Nice to meet you Karma-kun."_

 _ **'Is that why... when we first met at the club, our eyes connected becuz we found nostalgia with eachother?'**_

 _(chapter 2)_

 _"I like you."_

 _ **'it wasnt a love of first sight was it...?'**_

 _(chapter 5)_

 _Only to find Nagisa drenched by a dirty water and she stinks. "what happen to ya?" he ask, but she only did look at him for a short moment before averting her eyes...although she did answered and approached the sink. "Nothing, just fell to the swamp."_

 _ **'becuz...i already knew who you are during our school days...'**_

 _(chapter 5)_

 _"You sleep at home not at school." but she instead let out a weird moan. Karma scratched the back of his head and ignored her cuz she wont wake up. "Whatever i guess~" i grabbed my bag and about to leave a hand pulled the end of Karma's uniform._ _"Save me!" Both of them stunned at eachother. "Are you...dreaming a nightmare...?" he could only ask, and meanwhile...Nagisa scanned the surrouding before answering. "Maybe."_

 _ **'even though you never did notice me,I had always been looking up to you.'**_

 _(chapter 4)_

 _"Karma! Come back here!" Karma switched to his kiddie side. "Yay! Sensei will catch me!"_

 _ **'becuz your so cool,carefree and smart.'**_

 _(chapter 4)_

 _Hethumbs up to her just to say, "Well! Have a nice bath! Dont catch a cold!" and ran away._

 _ **'i wanted to be someone important and high leveled too.'**_

 _(chapter 3)_

 _"Buy me again if you want~" Nagisa took her leave with the scarft she was given to. Karma put his hands inside his pockets. "I'll take you back to the club then."_

 _ **'however i was in the deepest animal kind.'**_

 _(Chapter 2)_

 _"I'll prove it to you. Your body is not the only appealing why i like you."_

 _ **'but you finally noticed me when i was now sixteen...'**_

 _(Chapter 2)_

 _"Turn me on, flirt me...on many different ways, i swear i wont lift a finger against you."_

 _ **'you said you liked me as a compliment.'**_

 _(Chapter 4)_

 _"Yeah. They would fit on you if you actually learn to explore like tha stars~"_

 _ **'why didnt you told me that before...?'**_

 _(Chapter 4)_

 _Outside the club, It is still night. Karma pulled her to the market and bought her some scarft. "Okie dokie!" Nagisa had no time to speak for herself to ask, "Now you wont be cold~We still have long walk away from this dirty place~!" Nagisa could blush secretly and nods._

 _'and how come i forgot someone unforgettable student like you?'_

 _ **'why am cursed in this cruel fate?'**_

(("Nagisa...I'll marry you now."))

 _ **'eh..? that voice...?'**_

moaning...moaning.

 _ **'Karma-kun...? Are you there...?'**_

feeling the rising temperature finally died down.

 _ **'are you, serious...?'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Nagisa finally opens her eyes. Her memories were like erased when she gained herself from the drugs.

* * *

"...what happen to me?" Nagisa found herself at the sofa of whoever owns it. She sat and felt her whole body like she was a punchbag. "I dont remember-" but flashbacks appeared, becuz Karma is actually sitting at the couch she was lying too. "K-Karma-kun...? What are you doing here? Where are we...?"

They are still inside Asano's mansion. Karma did not say anything but stared at her eyes _...'what's this? as if Karma-kun's thinking am not me...?'_ then she realize she was naked, there was a white bedsheet covering for her though.

She realized what just happend. Although doesnt remember clearly what she did during she was drugged...

"D-dont tell me..w-w-w-e...did...do it?" _'ohhhh so it wasnt...a dream!'_

 _She's not sure, she kinda dreamed something like making out with him but probabbly wet dreams or imagination..._ Blushing furiously, Karma cups her cheek with a black mark from her crazy hitting herself down the floor. "It's alright. We'll get married soon."

He kisses her forehead, she shrink in response with red cheeks...she actually kinda get the situation right now. And she was too shock to say anything or protest about it.

"Nagisa," he took her hand gently. "Starting from now on, you are my wife. And no working in clubs anymore. Cuz you are mine." Karma gave a smirk. Nagisa finally spoke, "YOU REALLY ARE CRAZY!"

but...tears at her eyelids.."Eh...?" she was actually overjoyed to hear that. "Is this...how i actually feel for you..?" Karma smiled dearly, and told her, "Been a while...Nagisa."

Nagisa thought, this only happens in fairytales..."Yeah, Nice to see you again...Karma-kun."

The reunion of two classmates, into instant married couples.

But...Nagisa didnt' knew, this isnt the happy ending...

just not yet...

Asano Gakushuu could only do an evil smirk inside his limozine that has already escaped from the scene. "Perfect capture~" a video taken of Karma and Nagisa making out. "Scandal for my rival..." chuckling," I will see your despair of regret,Akabane."

Marrying Nagisa is going to ruin Karma's life.

 **To Be Continued...?**

* * *

 **Kanon58:** ...you thought it will be this easy? I only promise a happy ending of course. you know how i write _-right_!? -chesire smile- And btw, Nagisa is actually sick like Asano said. _If you know what i mean or what did i actually point about..._


	7. Birth from Darkness

**Dance of Lies? Love? Or Lust?**

 **KarmaxNagisa-** Nagisa is a prostitute. Her Mother and Father divorced, and Hiromi later got another man. Takaoka was a very abusive step father Even Hiromi is abusing her. Since she cannot remove it, she thought to get used to it. Nagisa does not believe in love. But Karma will prove, her body is not the only that is appealing to man. (Not related to the anime/manga plotline )

 **WARNING. DONT LIKE, DONT READ. THIS IS A VERY TERRIBLE STORY. DO NOT REPORT ME.**

 _I have been onto WILD Nagisa lately~ XDDD_

It's rated M, so i dont think i'm breaking any rules.

apologies...english becoming very poor due to tagalog learning.

You guys...actually like this twisted story? Im glad were all broad minded hehehe..it was actually very hard to type this lol. Im learning tagalog...kinda splitting language crisis right now.

ENGLISH SUCKS, BARE WITH IT. Thank you.

* * *

Actually when Nagisa got freed from the drugs. Karma had decided to give her some check up.

 _To make sure she's no longer in its addiction._ Who knows? Once you taste it, you will want another...Besides, _he wanted to know more why the effect on Nagisa was becoming a pervert._

"Actually. That is the real desire of the person in drugs. Although the only difference in it was...the person is _not_ aware. But the ones who is in the magic of alchohol and gets drunk knows what they are doing _. Aware of the desire in their mind_. Meanwhile...the ones in drugs, the desires were _hidden_. And it explodes at the moment it was taken and searched to the very deep of their minds."

Is what the doctor told Karma. Although Nagisa didnt knew her condition like that. She was at the check up room.

"I see." Karma just got to theraphy Nagisa if she still was not in control of her desires.

Hopefully he wont needed to.

 _"I believe you arent weak to give in such lust..."_

The very next day, Nagisa found out all of her friends from the club were now freed. Turns out it was a false accusation of their club to be Illegal. Irina Jelavic herself have come to rescue everyone by talking to the chief police Karasuma-and showed the papers proving they arent illegal.

However, cuz Nagisa and Karma made a deal that she has to quit being a stripper now that they are lovers who will marry eachother soon _...For Nagisa to get out of her hellish life._

"Thank you for all you have guys done for me. Im sorry i have to leave."

"We see you got pretty lucky to have Karma as actually someone you know from before. Good for you Nagisa! Were happy for you!"

Nagisa quits her job. She said farawell to everyone.

Everyone is happy for her. "If your going to get wed! Invite us all okay!?" Yada said. Nagisa nods, "Of course I will."

Nagisa couldnt believe she'll be a princess soon...

* * *

 **Morning...**

Early Nagisa had her new get up. Just her simple blue cloak, and off to the nearest fountain in the upper town. _Nagisa lives in the downtown._

"brrr, so cold..." Providing heat from using her breath to her cold hands by the weather. She waited at the said fountain where Karma and her will have their first official date. Not bought by Karma this time. Free from dirty job! But Karma actually told her they would shop for her..."I dont actually need anything..."

Till...

"Ah, Karma-kun! Over here!" she waved. There approaching in brown coat Karma is. "Did i made you wait?"

Reaching her spot. She shakes her head, "Nope."

Karma smirks. "I shouldnt have left early."

 _"Hey!"_

Karma stretches his arms in the air~"Alright...~" taking Nagisa's hand, "Shall we start?"

Nagisa knew, she can trust him. "Karma-kun. Take me anywhere you want."

Karma told her with love. "I'll only take you to where you can be happy~"

Then the two start the date.

...Reaching the market full of people.

"Too crowded." Karma commented. Nagisa shrugs, "Commoners. Take note." Karma suddenly points at something, "Oh! Let's take a look over there!" before Nagisa could look, Karma pulled her all the way to one of the place in table _...Some cheap rings actually._

"Isnt cute?" Karma start to touch some rings. Nagisa panicks, "D-dont touch it!- if you wont buy it!" Nagisa apologize to the one who owns the toy rings.

He huffs,"I'm rich remember?" Nagisa panicks more, "Dont annouce it here!" she scold in a near whisper. They are still in the place where Karma is not safe from the eyes of thieves.

"Ahh~" picking a crystal blue flower ring, "I'll take this one." Quickly he paid. Nagisa could only wonder loud...

"Where you gonna use that for?"

The next thing happend, Karma holds one of her hand then-"Ah! Wait what are you-"Karma puts the engagement toy to Nagisa's ring finger. "There." Nagisa blinked. "Temporary proof that we are fiance~" when she heard that, she felt her cheeks hot."I'll buy you a real ring soon. Just wait, I want it to be rare."

"S-so you were indeed serious about me?" She still couldnt believe Karma plans to marry her. I mean, they could just be lovers...Why so excited to marry her?

"I'm over used. I'm not a virgin anymore. I cant be with you in the altar...I'm dirty-" annoyed Karma hushes her lips with his finger. "I already said I'll marry you. Who cares? Besides..you arent just a stripper I came acrossed with. Were former classmates remember?"

 _'ahh...When I thought all the cruel things happend to me had no happiness.'_ "I guess it was fate...?" Nagisa teased. Karma teased back. "That's my Nagisa." he ruffles her hair.

"gehh," Nagisa pouted in response-before Karma pulls her to walk. "Alright off to the next dating place."

Karma bought Nagisa some new clothes. They also ate a lot of food Nagisa havent eaten.

 _'what should I do...?'_ She could only blush. _'I'm so happy right now that i couldnt even react anymore.'_

The last they have gone to is where they saw the stars before.

Nagisa looks above the dark blue sky,"There's no stars yet..." the night is just about to fall. When Karma holds Nagisa's open hand..."your hands so cold...Dont you have gloves to wear?" concerned...Karma takes off his own gloves and puts it to Nagisa's.

"Wait! Youve done so much for me! You'll be freezing instead-" Karma sighed and took note. "You are not just Nagisa to me. Were engage to be married."

Nagisa could hear her heart beating and her ears are hot.

Its been a serious issue to her...So she wants to confirm it once more.

"Say Karma..."

"Hm?"  
The dark blue sky had now turn into black.

"Why do you want to marry so much? I do not understand...Becuz, Marrying means 'forever'...Are you sure you want a forever lock up life with me...?" the atmosphere turns into some serious mood. Nagisa's azure eyes stared into Karma's soul. _He can see fear in her eyes. The fear of lies and rejection._

Karma knew why she still couldnt believe in him.

"Look Nagisa," Karma cups her cheek. "True, you are already over used...However," massaging her freezing face by his thumbs. "The moment I saw you. I got a vision that we'll be married and we'll have kids."

This time Nagisa pulls away. "Wait up! _Kids?!_ You want me to give you some babies!?" furiously blushing by Karma's surprising dreams.

"Yeah. Why would I even marry you if we wont want some children...?" Karma then laughs. "Afraid to give birth?"

Nagisa shakes her head. "That's not the case!" scanning her surroundings, the stars begun to appear once more. "You...really want me to give you some babies?"

Karma then hugs her tight. "K-Karma-kun?" It's not like Nagisa dislikes babies..It's just,

"I couldnt believe...I would actually be someone _so_ normal." Nagisa said and hugs back. Karma could feel the lonesome tone in her voice...and he understands.

"You will not suffer anymore. No one will discriminate you, bully you...or hurt you...or Abuse you." pulling away from the embrace to look at eachother's eyes. "Becuz you are mine now. You no longer have to entertain any guy...Cuz you'll be my wife."

 _'No more...touches of other men...? Sounds like a paradise to me.'_

Nagisa couldnt help but have some tears falls. "...I see." she finally smiled truthfully. "Okay."

Smiling back to her smile, Karma slowly kisses her. Nagisa tiptoes and kisses back.

* * *

 _ **'A happy family...Just like how i admired Mama and Papa's love when I was brought to this world. Till they stopped loving eachother.**_

 _ **Maybe...this time, history will not repeat itself right?'**_

* * *

Nagisa can have a fairytale ending right?

 **Karma takes Nagisa back to her home.**

"Tomorrow let's get to my house." Karma said. Nagisa whose about to go inside agreed on his plans for them. "Alright."

"I love you Nagisa."

Nagisa knew she doesnt need to hold back such chance to be happy. "I love you too Karma-kun. Goodnight."

The door closes.

Karma looks above the nightsky with the cresent moon. "Tonight...I can sleep with all I want~"

It's okay to have desires...

Takaoka is not happy about the news Nagisa got a boyfriend she will marry soon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Inside the one month, Nagisa got tasted by her abusive step father. However hope came... cuz Karma and Nagisa met and they made the deal of love is real and not lust. Then the very next day Nagisa had try to seduce Karma _, she won at first attempt-_ but Karma doesnt admit. When both got home, Karma discovered Nagisa is a classmate of his...and so is Nagisa discovered about it when Asano reported the club as an illegal property.

However like what you already know, things turn out for good.

 **Basically now,4 months had passed since Karma and Nagisa are lovers. But the deal of** _ **not**_ **touching Nagisa** _ **till they get**_ **married in the altar** _ **...is continues.**_

 _ **Cuz Karma knows, Nagisa needs some break from doing intercourse. And he loves her not only for her body after all~**_

Inside Karma's house, Nagisa had been comfy hanging around in _his house_. Nagisa is _actually_ living with Karma _now_. She have ranned away home,Karma... doesnt mind.

"Im hungry. I want some sushi." Nagisa just finished eating Karma's fruit basket _though_ ,Karma arched an eyebrow by this. It was weird... _Lately Nagisa kept asking for the strangest menu._

"Youve been a glutton lately. Do you want to get fat?" he joked. Nagisa thought a moment before answering with a glee."Its your fault for having the money to buy any food I want~"

But her head hurts again. "Ow." Migrane? Karma immediately catches her. "Another headache? That's been a lot...are _you sure you_ arent sick?"

 _Karma actually notice this..._ Nagisa's been a glutton, _having headaches_...Moody and time to time she _will feel sick at her throat_. "I hope you dont have an illness." he was worried.

"Dont jinx us Karma-kun." _right..._ They plan to get marry so soon, and nobody can stop them.

 **Everything was so happy.**

So happy... _Nothing can break this happiness_. However out of sudden Nagisa wanted to puke.

" _Hmff!?-"_ covering her mouth. _'not again?'_ Karma's on guard. "Hey? You alright?" approaching her side, Nagisa quickly puts distance. "I'm just feeling-" closing her mouth tight and runs over the bathroom.

 _(The sound of harsh throwing up echoes...)_

 **she felt sick.**

 **So sick...**

She kept sounding to throw up-even though there isnt any rainbow coming.

Karma could hear Nagisa's voice trying so hard to throw up _but still_ hasnt throw up any. "Nagisa?" behind Nagisa Karma saw how Nagisa's acting weird.

Nagisa's holding her stomach and one hand covering her mouth. She has hard time to throw up.

 _It was confirmed._

Karma wanted to play blind...however, he actually knew what is going on with Nagisa.

"What the...? Dont tell me your pregnant? We didnt do anything yet your having syptoms?!" Nagisa froze. She remained silent and planned to answer properly.

"I-I don't know." though she wasnt doing an eye contact.

By that, Karma got angry. And he was scary. He just said so loud at her ears.  
"Dont tell me your still working at the club?!" he was suddenly like a devil. Nagisa of course defended the wrong idea.

"No! I wasnt! I would never wished to go back!" but she was trap inside the bathroom. Karma will know the truth soon of who is the father of her child...

"Then tell me who did you do it with! Its impossible for you to get pregnant when nobody does it to you!" Karma looks at her stomach, it was actually suspicious. Her figure actually changing.

* * *

 _ **he just damn noticed that now.**_

* * *

"Karma-kun! Believe me I did not cheat!"

Blind from the jealously and rage, Karma slammed his hand to the wall to trap Nagisa.

"Look at my eyes and tell me the truth!" Nagisa's already shaking. _'no...no...he'll find out.'_

Nagisa is been lying to herself.

She was happy, but actually...when Karma brought her home during their date.

Something happend again.

At her...terrible house.

 _'i dont want Karma-kun to find out...!'_

* * *

 **That when Takaoka found out she had a boyfriend she plans to marry...He made her pregnant.**

* * *

"If you wont tell me who did it..." clenching his fist, the bloodlust is so strong...Karma knew it was wrong to judge Nagisa. However, becuz she wont tell the truth...it keeps coming to him that maybe Nagisa is a flirt. _Becuz when Nagisa was drug by Asano...her desires were sex maniac._

It was the devil whispers. "I will _kill_ you." It was the moment of yandere mode.

Nagisa prayed. Until she end up yelling back what happend.

 _Karma wants an answer? Then just tell him!_

"Karma-kun! I did not cheat!" she couldnt breath by the thought she would have to confess so that Karma wont kill her.

 _"Takaoka! ...My step father raped me!"_

"What...? Your step father...?"

Karma didnt knew Nagisa's life background actually. He wasnt even near finding out more of it...

* * *

 **Before this have happend...**

Takaoka received a package from an unknown source. There was only a box, and inside it was a video tape. "Whose trying to pull a prank on me...?" curious what it holds since...there was a paper saying 'Watch it Takaoka.'

Takaoka did what the paper told him to do. Only to see his toy Nagisa is having sex with a red haired boy that is actually the boyfriend of her favorite victim.

"...That...asshole." He will not forgive anyone who stleas away and makes his precious sad doll to be happy. "I wont let this!"

And that is the reason why when Nagisa came home from her date, he grabs her and starts to do what he always do. "Daddy wont let his daughter be taken!"

Nagisa has no idea what got Takaoka so pissed off, he just went beast mode. "Nagisa-kun! How dare you leave Daddy!"

Nagisa screamed and struggled like always. But futile _...Hiromi isnt home again. Nor the neighbors cared. It was too late, her clothes were taken._

"No! I cant! I promise I wont do such thing anymore!" but Takaoka tied her up, "You are Daddy's girl! Nobody else will make you happy!" trap at her bed _again_... "Daddy wont let you go just like that!"

Nagisa thought she wont be doing such thing anymore. That she will only do this activity with love...But once more, it was lust and torture. She cried more, "...please stop...Not now, I have it today!"

 _This will be bloody...If Takaoka plans to really do it._

Oh...Right. As if Takaoka cares...He have an idea to be able on _owning_ his daughter. "I know~" he evil grinned, Nagisa knew another evil plan.

 _ **"Daddy will just make you have a baby from him. So that you wont be marrying anyone."**_

When she heard that, that was the most horrifying thing she could ever imagine.

 _'A baby from Takaoka..?.'_

"I rather die than that!"...although reality hurts. _He gave it to her._

She pretended it was a nightmare. And the only thing she have look till the end of this nightmare was the cheap wedding ring Karma gave her. It was her sanity at the moment.

 _ **"Daddy will make sure it shoots well this time! Kikiki!"**_

After that, Takaoka threw all of her stuffs outside the house and pushes her out of her very own home.

"I'll tell your Mommy that you have decided to live in with your lover~!" before closing the door so strong, "Let's see if your Karma-kun will accept what's _inside_ you!"

 _ **BAM!**_

Picking up her things and dresses... _couldnt protest anymore_ , she did what Takaoka's made up story to be true.

* * *

 **Back at the present...**

"i'm sorry...!" she cried and cried infront of Karma whose too stunned and disgusted. "I didn't told you sooner."

Karma grit his teeth. "When was it?" his voice was dark, "When did he do it!?" he was so mad. His nails clawing his palm.

Nagisa sobbed and still trapped inside the bathroom. "Since..we departed on our first official date as lovers." her legs are visibly trembling. Karma's too irritated.

"Are you sure your telling me the truth?"

"What?" Nagisa didnt like how Karma sound unbelieving of her story...This time she was angry instead, "Dont tell me you are doubting me?" she start to yell with trembling voice. "I was the victim! A-a-and then you'll say that?"

Karma's not thinking straight right now. He wasnt the usual calm person she knew. "Bet you wanted it to happen. Cuz I do not do anything to you right!?"

He traps her arms, "It hurts Karma-kun! Let go-!" But Karma's eaten by darker thoughts. "When i said your supposed to be mine! How coudl you let to have baby with another Nagisa! How could you!"

"Karma-kun! Let go!" it was then Kanzaki's words bounce back...

 _(("Cuz the guy they had married is either a sadist or a cannibal. Or plainly...a drug addict,and mafias."))_

Sure, Karma's not any of those...but he's one of the hell easily jealous.

It's still frightening and disturbing.

"I said let go!" Finally escaping from Karma's strong grip. Nagisa saw purple mark on both of her arms. "Look what youve done to me!" she shielded herself.

Karma finally snapped.

"No...I-I didnt mean to hurt you Nagisa-" but Nagisa's already taking a distrust for her safety at him. "Dont come near me."

Karma felt awful. "Sorry! I know you wont do such thing-"

"Too late! You already said it! And you already did thought I was a sex maniac and bitch and a flirt who will cheat to you!" that was the longest ranting Nagisa made in her whole life.

 _'Dammit? Why is this happening? Were supposed to be happy...!'_ Karma's thoughts.

 _'...I knew history...will repeat itself.'_ Nagisa sadly thought.

"I'm out of here!" Nagisa pushes him away and escapes. Clearly she was still crying, And Karma was the jerk.

"...Dammit...!" Karma punches the wall. "Nagisa's...pregnant to another man." A rapist child will be hatch...?

Karma still didnt knew the whole story of Takaoka's long abuse to Nagisa.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...Nagisa who got outside of Karma's mansion...**

Wiping her tears, she had the last look at Karma's house and reverts back to her reverie.

 _ **The unbeliever of True Love...**_

"I thought you love me Karma-kun. But you didnt believe in me 100%"...she stomps her feet away from that place.

"Now I have Takaoka's child. Only left to do for me is to die..."

Shiota Nagisa plans to suicide. Asano will help her with that soon~

 _And yes.._.Asano's still stalking...and Is enjoying this outcome. "As I planned~ How dramatic this will be. I look forward." He was pulling the strings.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...?**

 **Kanon58:** ...Believe me, some strippers having that sickness and they need theraphy. Im not typing this just to torture Nagisa. *coughs* i want you guys to learn something new or maybe you already know about it...*coughs* that's all~


	8. Kill this Sin

**Dance of Lies? Love? Or Lust?**

 **KarmaxNagisa-** Nagisa is a prostitute. Her Mother and Father divorced, and Hiromi later got another man. Takaoka was a very abusive step father Even Hiromi is abusing her. Since she cannot remove it, she thought to get used to it. Nagisa does not believe in love. But Karma will prove, her body is not the only that is appealing to man. (Not related to the anime/manga plotline )

 **WARNING. DONT LIKE, DONT READ. THIS IS A VERY TERRIBLE STORY. DO NOT REPORT ME.**

 _I have been onto WILD Nagisa lately~ XDDD_

It's rated M, so i dont think i'm breaking any rules.

ENGLISH SUCKS, BARE WITH IT. Thank you.

* * *

"Karma-kun...you are such a jerk..." sobbing, "You dont even know how scary it was to know that Takaoka made me pregnant...!" keeping on sobbing, she was near the train rails.

 _"no...! no! stop it! dont go deep-!" Takaoka's maniac laugh echoes in her room. "Why can't you be gentle on it for once...?! Argh-! stop it!"The blows were strong and very active than ever. "what's wrong~? Dont Daddy always go so deep and you were moaning so naughty even now!" she bleed due to her monthly period. "I bet you were moaning like this at your job! How dare you quit for love?" he didnt even cared how Nagisa's having abnormal sweat of does not even care if she dies in process..._

Keep on talking to the air/herself..."I was only believing in _this_ ring you gave me. You said it yourself, you do not believe im that kind of girl who swings on any men I see." talking to the invisible Karma like she was loosing her sane mind. "Then you think i'm lustful?" she plans to throw the ring away.

 _"If ur beloved prince Karma-kun really loves you...I bet he already knew how much you are a Daddy's girl!" he came and it did not end. He made sure to do it many times to shoot. "Daddy will wait for your monthly period to disappear. Although you wont be staying in here cuz Daddy wants your future husband to notice it himself! kyahahaha!"_

She removed it from her fingers-but couldnt remove it completely. "I...cannot throw it."

 _and then she was thrown outside as if the house is not hers and her real parents. "Since you guys will be married soon, then go ahead and live with him now!" Takaoka kept laughing knowing his victory is sealed._

Becuz she herself refusing to throw it, she just kept walking in streets like some drunkcard in depression. "Takaoka's...inside me."

His being had been there for 4 months...How disgusting was that?

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at Karma's house...**

"Why did I act like that?" Karma is now searching where Nagisa went. Worried what will happen to her especially _she's actually pregnant_. Meaning she will have those swing moods without her control. Hoping she wont get some crazy ideas.

"This is the doctor's fault telling me about her condition!" shaking his head, "No! It was me who had the dirty thought!" he and Nagisa were same. Talking out loud of their feelings in the air.

Kicking the nearest can. Karma searched everywhere. _"Nagisa! Be safe!"_

...You dont know what goes inside a depressed girl that is rape with the baby from the rapist, and her lover didnt believe at her, and everything about her is nothing you can learn.

You wouldnt be so sure if she was still sane right?

* * *

 **Somewhere an empty park...**

* * *

"Ahh~ If it isnt Shiota." Asano approached the twintailed girl in depression casually.

"Asano-kun." she did not even react surprised. She was actually lifeless at the moment.

"How was it? Is it a happy thing a prince saved you from dirt?" Asano saw eyebags on Nagisa, the proof she will go nutts now.

"Not really." not making effort to put emotion at her words pleases Asano.

"You look stressed. What's the problem~? Im your friend." he's now beside her not one inch apart. He's purposely acting friendly for the evil thought in his head. "Friend? I have no friends...You betrayed me at the club." not that she cared. Her guard was down, Asano liked how she's giving up her life.

"I did it so that you and Akabane can be together. Im a cupid~"

"You didnt shoot the arrow deep enough..." trembling a little,"Cuz Karma-kun is disgusted and has distrust on me!" she glared at the floor. Asano understands, but rejoicing. "I guess his love is not deep nor strong enough to accept your everything~" whispering at her ears, "When he doesnt even know how much youve suffered all these years." then he handed her a green pouch that has an oval shape.

Nagisa peeked inside and found a grenade.

"Im your friend, i heard you wanted to die. I'll help you with that."

"...Asano-kun...you serious...?"

"So~? What will be the choice? Shiota-kun~?"

...

* * *

Having a grenade free suicide any moment. Nagisa had given up any hope. Right now she just kept walking in the street, till she accidently passes by the club that is still closed cuz its already morning.

"Nagisa...? What happen to you...?" there Isogai standing and cleaning the front way to th underground passage.

"Isogai-kun...I got pregnant." she didnt even hide her problem. She did not sound happy, however Isogai's not surprised though..."With Karma?"

"No. With Takaoka..." Isogai felt the doom Nagisa has right now when she told him the true father." _What the..._ Does Karma know!?" he goes near her, but hesitating if he should be touching her back for comfort.

"Yeah." she deadpand.

"What did he said?" he observe Nagisa's blank eyes. _'that's not a good sign.'_

"He didnt believe in me. He thought i was willing to have a baby to my step father..." but a light of hope shined, cuz tears formed and she starts to sob. "Isogai-kun, he's so cruel." so, Nagisa's not yet on suicide mode right? right!?

"That...Karma." hearing about Karma not trusting in Nagisa wants him to punch him if he was here at his front."I'll make him pay." although Nagisa wanted to spare trouble and concern.

"No need, I can handle this problem myself." she start to take a step to walk,"Really? How will you cope?" Isogai refused to follow though, he knew Nagisa's in the mood to be close at anybody right now.

"This child...has to die." startled by her idea,"Abortion? That's dangerous! Do you have any idea how its much easy to give birth to it than to abort?!" but Nagisa kept the solid faith in that idea.

"Dont worry. The child will not die alone." then she walks away.

"What-? Hey wait up?" following her a bit, Nagisa closes the topic by saying with a dearest smile in the light road.

 _ **"Thank you for everything Isogai-kun."**_

* * *

Walking like forever, Nagisa found a perfect spot to blow herself up. She stood at the top of building, although just down at her view were the people in market. Yes..she wants everyone to get caught up by her bomb suicide. She was evil herself.

"Happy love...in everyone?" she mocks and pulls the key of the grenade. "Did you hear how loathing your father was? Huh?" she was pressing her tummy. _**"You should never be born."**_

A baby from rape just makes her go insane.

* * *

 _While that is happening,_ not long when Nagisa left Isogai...Karma crossed path with him, and the issue is true.

Isogai grabs his collar, this side weve never seen Isogai get so mad before. He scolds Karma with no end."How dare you Karma! You dont even know a damn thing about Nagisa! She was rape by her step father since 14 years old! And how could you judge her with such love? That's not even enough! I can love her deeply if i actually love her! However I wasnt! So I thought she would be happy to you when you were someone she knew!"

It was pretty long...Karma could only shook his head, he was sorry.

Seeing that Karma repents for his actions. "Hurry and be at Nagisa side. She's at the edge of insanity. Dont let her go there..." pushing Karma's back. "Prove the Love is real!"

hesitating footsteps, Karma looks back to Isogai _...'he is right.'_ He smiled as a thanks. "Thank you Isogai!" and dashes forward to where Nagisa could be. _'Nagisa! I was a jerk!'_

After searching everywhere.

Karma reached the market. It was actually crowded now...

"Dammit...where did you go?" accidently his eye caught someone up in the building.

"Nagisa...?" seeing her at the building with something dangerous at her hands. He didnt hesitate to tresspass inside just to get to the rooftop.

 _ **BAM-!**_ he got up kicking the door.

"Stop! Dont you dare Nagisa! Dont you dare blow yourself up!" Nagisa frozed, then slowly turned. The grenade is real in her hands.

"Karma-kun...? Why are you here? Get away! I need to end my misery." Karma is alert. Anytime...Nagisa could drop the dangerous object.

"This isnt the way to end your misery! Drop that grenade slowly! _No wait!_ Put back the key first!" but she's crazy. "I refuse! If you do not want to get caught up in explosion...Go away now!" she grips tight to the grenade making Karma's heart scream in panick.

"No! Listen! I have decided something! This will sound crazy..." he had this thought when he had calmed down the bloodlust he felt to find out Nagisa got a baby to a different man. "-but I'll raise that kid! Just dont leave me!"

Nagisa is shock. _But her mind is still thick in believing her twisted idea to blow up herself._

"That's not the case Karma! I dont want _it_ to be alive!" she punches her own tummy many times while crying,"I want it to die! I cannot accept a child with that demon!" she yelled so loud, but since its crowded...nobody is aware of the scandal.

"I know! But you do not have to do this Nagisa! I'm here! Im sorry for being a jerk! I was moved by blind rage and jealously...! Cuz i wanted to be a father first!" slowly taking near steps to her...

"But i cant bare this Karma-kun. I dont know what will I do if this baby goes out...I might, i might kill it with my own two hands. I will be a terrible mother!" Nagisa drops the grenade.

 _ **"No!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **but...it did not explode.**_

* * *

"...what the...? It's...fake?" both were dumbfounded.

"Eh? A toy...grenade...?" _Asano is a troll_. Confirmed he's messing with them... _Playing her_.

Then Karma took the chance to charged at Nagisa and lock her to his arms. _No more crazy killing or suicide!_

 _"Nagisa!"_ capturing the insane Nagisa, she struggles. _They were both near the edge of the rooftop_."Argh! Dont you hug me! Let go Karma-kun! I hate you! I hate you and everyone!" she was so desperate. But calmly Karma embraced her with care.  
"You know that's a lie. If you hate us... _or me_ , you wont kill yourself. You will kill us all instead."

she was tempted to enjoy the embrace. _She can feel the sincereness_...but she doesnt want to be fooled."Dont hug me!" only for Karma to hug her more.

"I wont let go. I already did once...I wont repeat that mistake again. From now on i will believe in you no matter how impossible it is. I will keep proving my love until we get married."

"Karma...kun...I cant-" when Karma lets go of her...He showed her an expensive ring. It was a golden flower now.

"Nagisa, Will you marry me?" her eyes almost felt gouge out, _"A real wedding ring?!"_ she did calm down from suicidal thoughts by this funny happening... _to her._

"Yes or No?" Karma's pleading though. She was actually fooled by it.

"..." pretending to be hard to get.

"Nagisa, It okay. I will let the baby grow and get out. Its alright if it's not mine, if your still with me _...Its fine."_ furrowing her eyebrows..."Like i said...i'm _not_ fine with the...baby, i want it dead..."

"Will you marry me?" he asks again.

Nagisa looks up with sadness,"...I do want to marry you Karma-kun." but...will it be really okay for this child to be alive? Its not like its the baby's fault...but.

 _ **Can Karma really accept it when she herself couldnt?**_

"Then, the issue is settled." before she could protest, the cheap ring was removed with the real wedding ring.

She can only response in the sarcastic way..."Gee, you make it sound simple when its too complicated to even bare such thing." finally giving up this drama.

"Love wins all after all~" Karma grins.

Atleast they can now have a proper talk after this incident.

However, Asano's sadistic plans are not yet over. "Were just about to get on the great part~"

* * *

 **To Be Continued...?**

 **Kanon58:** ...Let us believe in Karma's words...? Well,The despair in ur faces are great.


	9. Sadistic Virtue

**Dance of Lies? Love? Or Lust?**

 **KarmaxNagisa-** Nagisa is a prostitute. Her Mother and Father divorced, and Hiromi later got another man. Takaoka was a very abusive step father Even Hiromi is abusing her. Since she cannot remove it, she thought to get used to it. Nagisa does not believe in love. But Karma will prove, her body is not the only that is appealing to man. (Not related to the anime/manga plotline )

 **WARNING. DONT LIKE, DONT READ. THIS IS A VERY TERRIBLE STORY. DO NOT REPORT ME.**

 _I have been onto WILD Nagisa lately~ XDDD_

It's rated M, so i dont think i'm breaking any rules.

ENGLISH SUCKS, BARE WITH IT. Thank you.

im glad you guys love me and my works. Unlike in the outside world, everyone hates me lol.

* * *

"Here Nagisa, I brought this stupid looking smiley face from the market~" Karma gave Nagisa a warm cover with a chesire grinning yellow smiley face icon.

"Why do you keep buying stuffs from the market? Why dont you go to those classly stores instead?"

Karma sat beside her, chilling. "Becuz cheap items are interesting~ And they said this octopus monster is the smartest mascot right now!"

Nagisa sighed feeling annoyed, however seeing the _ **yellow smiley face/octopus icon in it's chesire grinning.**_ "It looks like the cresent moon...!" she suddenly giggled. "Karma-kun, it looks like you!"

"Ahh? Yeah~ Right~"

Karma eyed her stomach. _'got to always make her happy if possible. Must avoid mood swings.'_

Deciding to be the father of the child form Takaoka is a very strong will and really sick idea Nagisa cannot bare. But Karma wanted to make up for what he did, and he actually thought the baby is not aware of his devil genes.

Karma wanted to make sure once the baby comes out, he will teach him or her with manners and good things _...to refrain from becoming evil just like Takaoka._

Hopefully it works like that.

"...since you said you will take responsibility of the baby- so that _i wont_ kill it. What will you name on this child inside me that isnt yours?" She ask as she's been sitting at the sofa, **with the 6 months baby.**

Karma purred at her,"Hmm...~Nagito. Or Naegi-" chopping his head.

"Think serious." Karma archs an eyebrow. "Oh? You actually look forward naming it with a serious name? I thought you hate the baby~?" eyeing the stomach that is becoming more visible to see.

"I was. But... _you are_ right, as long as we raise the child better. He or she wont become someone like that demon." Nagisa deadly glared though.

"Now,now...I know you are mad, but they say what comes from your mouth has effect on the baby's forming." patting her head softly. "The baby might grow some horns!"

"So, i have to be fake on my feelings?" she whined. _It was her becoming moody again._  
"Just dont be so brutal." he pets her stomach. "If it's a girl...Maybe we name her Kureha-chan."

"Kureha? What is this? Are you planning to make it sound like connected to your name 'Karma'...?" Karma pretend to sleep though.

Nagisa sighed, and sleeps aswell. "...you really are the devil here." But smiling, "Karma-kun." putting the cover smiley icon to her tummy, puts ease...

 _'...Maybe this wasnt a bad idea.'_

...

* * *

Isogai and her other friends like _Kanzaki,Yada,Ritsu and Rinka_ found out the news and respects the decision of the two. _Cuz if it was them they couldnt take it._

Every month they go for check up. And as the baby grows...Karma and Nagisa found out something.

"Congratulations!" Okuda Manami with Takebayashi _whose the doctor of Nagisa_...Just said the good news. "The baby is a boy."

"Woah?" Karma chirped. Nagisa looks down at her stomach. "Means...we should name him a male name."

Karma then thinks carefully before saying, "How about Kuro?"

Doctor Okuda and Doctor Takebayashi remained silent with a smile on their faces as they listen to the future Mother and Father of the baby.

Nagisa's raised a question, "Why Kuro?"

Karma whispered in her ears for privacy saying the obvious. _"Becuz...He's..."_

Nagisa nods in agreement. _**'this baby came from dark background...but still, we werent able to kill it. Cuz it is still mine.'**_

Agreeing to the name,"It sounds good." adding, "So we name him _Korosensei_?" Nagisa said with a small giggle.

Karma chuckled a little finding it as a joke, "You adding 'sensei'? Why~?" listening to what she got the idea from. "...becuz 'unkilable'~" _she eyed contact him for the obvious reason_ that's only a secret to them.

Karma thinks mentally, _'becuz the baby almost got forced to bomb suicide with Nagisa, but did not die.'_ he grinned. "Sounds cool to me~"

both then laughs _like some sweet_ new wed _-despite they havent been married_. Okuda and Takebayashi claps for them. "We'll look forward for _**Akabane Korosensei**_ to be born on this world! may you have a wonderful life together and forever!"

Then the check up ends...

back at the home quickly,Nagisa found her reflection at the human size mirror. She just now realize...She used to be a very petite girl in her funky dress. But now, she had changed figure.

 _Only her stomach did change though,_ but above all...she's not getting any fat. "Good." she was kinda worried of her figure. Cuz she heard from Yada before...

 _(('once you get fat men wont love you anymore!'))_

"Karma-kun's not like that right...?" _besides...why should she worry? Karma is so crazy about marrying her and already accepted the baby where it came from..._

"Come to think of it...I havent met his parents nor his relatives...or might be some siblings. I havent ask much of him yet huh~?" if her parents and his parents meet..."I have a weird bad feeling...I wonder why?" praying it will work out just fine.

After using the toilet, Nagisa recalled a calling card she got from Asano. "Where did i put it?" she found them stuck one of her old stripper clothes in its pockets. "Here it is."

It says **'Akabane Hotel and Restaurant.'**

 **at Island Paradise**

"Eh?"

 _'Wait a minute...? Why is it..the surname of Karma's? When...it this calling card came from Asano?'_

"Nagisa?" startled, Nagisa hides the calling card to her current pocket. "Karma-kun yes?"

noticing the weird behavior, but thought it was just Nagisa's pregnancy mood swings.

"Just thought i'll be going out to buy stuffs for your health issues...And confirmation of the baby's gender when he's out~" _his eyes were actually excited to shop, Nagisa could tell_."You can go outside if you want, just dont wander off too far."

Giving him an assure smile she will take care of herself. "Alright, You take care Karma-kun."

Then Karma leaves the house.

Left for Nagisa to get more curious of the calling card.

"...It couldnt be right? Maybe Asano-kun's planning to play a prank again." the grenade was a total april fools. But why Asano must go to this extend to make Karma notice him?

There must be a deeper reason why Asano hates Karma to the core hurting even his love ones.

"Maybe i should try checking if this calling card is real or not." forgetting the fact she's not supposed to stress herself cuz she's in prenancy...

Nagisa plans to investigate.

When she got out of the door, Suddenly Asano is already infront of her. "Hello Shiota-chan~ Hows the monster baby?"

"Eh? Asano-kun!?" how did he knew Karma's house?!  
Before she could say another word, Asano covered her nose with a hankerchief.

It was a drug that will make you loose conciousness.

"Asa...no...kun.." fainting, Asano catches her with gentleness. "In hurry to make a family~" patting the strands of her hair, with the driver of his helping him put her inside the limozine.

"Love to build family...Such thing doesnt exist~."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Nagisa wokes up. She found herself in a hotel room. "What the heck happend to me...?" first thing she did was looking at her body if she was abuse. _She found none._

Sighing in relief that she wasnt touched in anyways...

Nagisa saw the clock hanged in the wall.

"10pm!?" quickly getting off the bed but careful on violent moves. "Where am? I got to get out of here!" as she opens the door to escape, it was Asano's blocking her already.

"Where do you think your going at this time~?"

Quickly Nagisa stands in defense. "What are you planning this _time_!?" she actually knew now what is Asano's style of game.

Asano is toying her and Karma _for whatever reasons_ they had it misfortune to be the target of this _sadist._

"Dont move much, you dont want your precious monster baby to die dont you?" she shivered when Asano gaze cold at her stomach. She embraces herself. "Dont you dare!"

Asano then laughs and said, "In fact am here to help you make the baby survive~!"

Just what the hell is Asano talking about? "What do you mean?" Asano took a step near her as she stepbs back like a scaredy cat. "I know about your deal _is_ continues..." stepping closer and closer, "Means, Akabane is _not_ doing _activities_ with you. Did you know?" trapping her at the wall.

" _Nnn_..." trapped,"dont be so...near...!" she whined, but ignored.

"If you dont _do that_ , the baby can always die. Cuz the baby wouldnt be able to _cling strong_ inside without adding another sperm~" he ends.

 _Nagisa actually has no idea about that_. "D-dont you dare do it to me!" unfortunately, she was wrong again. "I dont like you by your body Shiota," lifting her chin...Nagisa glared at him. "But you are indeed adorable whenever you are in _pain_...The despair on your face is the best. It looks like a chiauau~"

Asano took something out of his pocket to reveal a video that was sent to Takaoka. _Not that she knew about that._

"(gasp)" She could only glue her eyes to the playing video.

"A sex scandal for Akabane." then Asano whispers, "Did you knew? Akabane is an owner of the hotel restaurant of the calling card I gave you?" pulling away and turning off the video for a sec- _to pause it on the part where she and Karma's banging._

"If this video is leak, You will ruin Karma's bussiness~and Family's reputation _-Which_ is actually this building you are standing right now~" jawdrop, "What did you say?!"

~"So if you guys got some deal...Let's have a deal _as well_ ~" leaning near her, "You go change outfit back to your adorable funky clothes I have brought for you..." chuckling,"Please entertain some friends of mine~" almost lifted her hands to push him..."I wont do that you devil-" Asano re-clicked 'replay' button to the sex video scandal he recorded.

"Its okay if this leaks. It's not like it will kill right~?" he teased knowing Nagisa wont let Karma falls to his ruin."It used to be your job, _so it wont be too hard. Besides..._ it can help your baby monster strong to live within your _poor_ body." he giggled and switched back to his formal and gentle facade.

"Deal~?" _Asano's the real devil right now._ She had completely forgot the baby is just Takaoka's...and not really Karma's, _but she had the urge to protect both._

"..." Nagisa bits her lips as she clenches her fist. _The decision is hers..._

 **To save or To Kill Karma's future, background...and identity.**

"Do...i have a choice...?" she venomously spat though, "I'll do it." glaring at him for good, "You better keep your promise!"

Nodding by her fast decision like he had foretold in his sadistic imagination. "Shall we proceed madamoselle~?" he grimace her to the dressing room. "or should I say, Number one stripper Innocent Blue~"

For the sake of protecting Karma's reputation, she is willing to sacrifice for him. _'if i dont do this...Asano-kun will leak the video scandal.'_ She cannot bare Karma to suffer like she did.

* * *

 **Asano then leads her to a VIP room.**

"Guys~ Sorry for making you wait. This is the girl who will entertain us~" Asano introduced Nagisa to Sakakibara Ren,Araki Teppei,Tomoya Seo and Koyama Natsuhiko.

They were actually all his fellow sadistic friends. _The Five Virtuosos._

Nagisa actually knew their faces. _Good thing they do not recognize her._ She just froze.

Unaware her fear _wasnt_ becuz the job is _hard_...it's becuz she _knew them._

And never thought they had different _sadistic fetish._

"Nagisa," Asano patted her shoulder to wake her up. "This is Ren, he has fetish to pregnant ladies." Ren just winked like a flirt. _Nagisa now knew why Asano told him to do this._

Becuz she was pregant.

Ren looks like he will be rational to answer, so Nagisa dared to ask what's in her mind right now. ( _Asking for now reason and unable to control her thoughts to be out is part of her mood swings cuz of her pregnancy.)_

"C-can I ask why you want pregnant girls to...do sex with...?" Ren flickered his eyes, surprised Nagisa is not just a girl Asano bought for it. _She seems to have a brain._

"Oh? Becuz, it makes the baby inside healthier~" he twinkled. When Nagisa thought he would sound rational, _she was in dismay._

Asano chuckled, "But it is true Shiota-kun. It makes the baby healthier _the more it gets_ showered~" not ending his sentence _for there is no need..._ Nagisa is now ordered to come near Ren as the rest will be watching.

"Come to Me Nagisa-chan~ Your actually so cute in your twintails..." noticing the lump in her stomach. "I was sure we would get along as long as you are pregant~"

 _'no,no...!'_ She is actually not alright with this obviously. _'other semen of man will help me raise my child that came from Takaoka? This is...this is...!'_

Knowing she would ran, Asano eyed contact her.

 _'b-but...the video scandal...!'_

"I guess he is yours right now Ren~" Asano sat and grabs the nearest magazine. "This is VIP. No need to be so conservative on moaning Shiota-kun~" he tells them.

"You hear that Nagisa-chan?" Ren's hand pulled her close and then massages her stomach. "Hello baby. I dont know whose your father, but i will shower you with love so that you can survive and cling more stronger inside Nagisa-chan~"

 _Nagisa's couldnt control her emotions though_. Ren saw her face twitching.

Ren chuckles, "I'm handsome Nagisa-chan. So it wont be disturbing if i put my semen inside your pregant tummy right?" no matter how Ren sound caring...Nagisa knew.

 _'Ren is a sadist as well...!'_

"W-why cant you just have your own?" she asks another questions. Ren's not yet pissed off.

"Becuz i dont want a permanent one. And _i hate_ babies...~" he says. Nagisa still cant stop pestering more questions. "..then? Why you like to sex with pregant girls like me?"

Repeating the same question earlier,Ren then made her sat at the couch as he slowly lays her down.

"Becuz~" _Nagisa didnt notice she was actually lying down at the big couch, as the other watching standby the flirtly Ren to hers._ "Adding your self as a father in a baby that isnt mine..." revealing a _sadist gentle smile_ like Asano's. "Is the most delicious despair to the girl or the man who owns the child."

 _"N-No! I cant do this!"_ But the blackmail is not a joke. Nor a troll than the last time...

Ren thought Nagisa is willing, _so his hands made its way inside Nagisa's blouse..._ pressing the lump in her body. It didnt feel anything new, _but Nagisa's not working as a stripper anymore!_

Ren smoochs her tummy. _"Muwah!"_ It's sounds... _were true..._ Nagisa could feel his hand going to her undergarment... _Stripping her, stripping her...strippring her..._

 _'I cant...believe, am doing this again...! Im so sorry for breaking my promise once more Karma-kun!'_

"I really love pregant girls~ They are tighter than normal ones~"

 _'your so twisted!'_ her head screams.

But what can she do? Asano's in control...

 _ **'I got to protect Karma-kun's image...His reputation. His identity...!'**_

Ren rapes her... _not that he knew this is considered as rape._

No, double rape actually.

 _'I can feel it. I can feel it! It's touching my baby! It's so hard to breath!'_ Becuz her stomach eating all the oxygen in this activity. She's breathing to her mouth instead of her nose... ' _How I wish i let Karma do this to me instead of this guy! Why didnt I ask him to do it with me? No...! Its becuz Karma doesnt want to touch me!'_

 _'Stupid deal!_

 _Look what's happening to me now!_

 _So much sin...! So much lust...!'_

"I will shower you and your baby with love~!" he was rejoicing in moving. The rest were just laughing. The sadist group makes her want to assassinate them...

 _"ii,iii,iiii..!."_ every entrance, every hit...She's still responding from it. _When she's isnt supposed to be moaning! She's not supposed to please him!_ "Nagisa-chan~ You sound like a pig! How silly~ little pervert~?"

Nagisa's face was so red. Her eyes were frenzy...  
 _She could only think of Karma doing this to her, instead of Ren._

Until Ren came and puts his semen in her baby from Takaoka.

She sobs...But Ren thought nothing of concerned. "It's nice filling you with love Nagisa-chan."

When Ren was done, Nagisa knows it wasnt over.

"You have to entertain us all Shiota-kun~" It was Araki Teppei's turn.

"I'm aiming to be a doctor..." revealing doctor tools. "Can I examine your pregnancy Nagisa-chan~?" Araki mocks and the sadist desires were so clear in his eyes.

Nagisa whimpered before proceeding to entertain him next. "I want you to show me your behind." obediently Nagisa positions herself like what Araki told her to do.

 _At the corner of her eyes, Asano's the fallen angel. '...i hate you...Asano-kun!'_

Interrupting her death glare to the culprit-she felt some cold petite thing entered her anal. "Wha?!" It was a theometer. Araki then does a naughty check up to her. "Girls like you sure is airhead to get pregnant while doing your job as a prostitute~" Is Seo's comment.

...As Araki's doing a check up to her, Seo keeps talking rubbish insults. Endlessly tormenting her sensitive feelings right now. _You dont do that to a pregnant lady._

 _'just pretend...this is the usual job at the club Nagisa...!'_

It will have bad effects to the baby. _She was crying at his insult even though she didnt wanted to._ The emotion is burning.

Suddenly Seo unzip his pants and grab his hair, "Hey, you should entertain me than sobbing only." becuz Nagisa's pretending that this is a job and not becuz Asano's blackmailing her...

"Alright." she sucks Seo's thing. While she does that, she felt Araki clips her nipples by some vibrator?

"Pardon me~" Araki pushes a button activating the vibrator on.

Nagisa just peed.  
"Eww, disgusting slut." Seo rolls his eyes...Nagisa never felt so ashamed than before. "S-sorry...I cannot help but let it out..." she could only apologize.

Araki nods in understanding. "Well, that's how sensitive pregnancy is~!"

She collapsed from stress and drained from all of it...

Re-opening her eyes...Automatically she ask, as if she was still in the club she used to work. "W-whose next...?"Everyone left leaving Asano and Nagisa alone at the VIP...

"Next? Nobody's next. Becuz you are next." Asano infront of him, as another evil victory smile. "Wait..? What is this...?" She found herself sitting in a chair, with her movements prevented to move. It was actually an electric chair, _Asano's been keeping for sadistic torturing. "Kyaaaughh!"_

Asano electrifies Nagisa till her leg bleeds.

She screamed by the volt she has taken,quickly she realize what has Asano done to her body.

 _ **"No...the baby...is...!"**_

The electricity flow stops on snapping her to roast inside..and felt something cold of liquid in her tummy. "...Korosensei?" she called the name of her baby as Asano's simply watching her to talk to her stomach while still at the electrified chair. "Hey?" the inside doesnt move anymore when it sometimes responds to her. _Yes, the baby is dead inside._

 _ **"No!"**_ she gasp in despair. When slowly tears fell as her eyes were so wide open, Asano had a delightful laugh. "Ahahaha! Such despair painted on your adorable face! It fits so well~!"

currently cursing Asano's existence in her thoughts, "You...monster! How could you do this...!?" rasping for air, she was so weak. "Monster? When i thought i actually help you killing the child of the rapist~?" Asano's actually surprised when Nagisa cared for real by the baby she got from her pedophile step father.

"T-that's true...but..Karma-kun and I made a deal-" Asano turned serious for a moment in this insane conversation.

"That's impossible. If i was Akabane i will have you abort that disgusting alien from other men."heavy sighing,"I guess he was so desperate." and turns back being bored.

"Why you doing this to me? to us? What did i ever do to you?" It was then Asano switched to his terrifying mode...He only stared through her soul and said,  
 _ **"The only thing you did to me was becomign part of Akabane's life. You see, we are not only enemies by our studies..but our position as well~"**_

 _"Huh?"_

Asano smiled but it was obviously fake. "Akabane is actually my half brother. We have one mother, but different Fathers."

"What...?" _is that why some angle Asano and Karma looks a like? And why Asano knew where Karma's house was located to!? Becuz all this time..they were step brothers in conflict?! And the baby she actually had accepted somewhere in the back of her mind is now dead!_

"I want to conquer everything. But Akabane's becoming the apple of the eye...!" Now he was in beast mode, and Nagisa's too _sick by the dead baby she can feel inside her and the electricity that has tortured her-_ to listen properly to his hurtful feelings of revenge and enviness."I cannot forgive it. Only one should be at the top!" disappointed Nagisa no longer listening with her ears. Cuz he can see her eyes dizzy already.

 _("...my visions...becoming blurry...i lost too much blood? or was is..im being poisoned by the dead baby inside...?")_

* * *

When she opened her eyes. She was at the hospital, her clothes were no longer the funky clothes. _She was in a white hospital outfit with a dextroze, and her hair is down, her head feeling the soft pillow._

Especially her stomach felt _better._

"Eh?" sitting up, realizing something is wrong at her figure. "Its gone?"

searching for any lumppy tummy. _Nope, did not find any..._

There, her calmed face slowly became distressed. " _No_..Means..." the baby is really dead when she bleeded there. _ **"ahhh! Korosensei! Korosensei...!"**_ she screamed in hysteria mode. What she didnt knew Karma's just outside the room, he was about to come in-but end up running inside for hearing her hysteric scream. "Nagisa!?"

 **It was called post partum.**

Just like how her mother got whens he gave birth to her.

 _ **"Karma-kun! Help! My stomach's no longer bloated! It's not like its supposed to be shaped before!"**_

it was the side effect of loosing the baby. _Sure, it should be good news that Takaoka's baby is no longer inside her._ However, it was still part of her. _It's just a feeling sometimes you cannot avoid when it happens._

 _ **"My baby! It's gone! It's gone! No! Bring it back please!"**_ her violent moves making the dextroze pull her skin, Karma grabs both of her wrist."Calm down Nagisa! I'll give you a new baby! Just calm down!" _trying to calm her down, for the doctor said she's going to have depression if she finds out what happen to the child._

 _ **"I can't! Becuz of me...the innocent baby is dead! I cannot be a mother anymore! Infact somewhere inside my heart i was rejoicing that the baby's gone! Im so terrible! Im no different from Takaoka himself...!"**_ purposely hitting herself at the near barrel of the hospital bed, "your not! Stop hurting yourself!" Karma starts to call some nurses,

"Nurse! Nurse! Come here! I need to stop my fiance's hysteria!"

Nagisa kept talking anyway.

 _ **"...I have no rights to be a girl. Im not a girl anymore,Im not a girl anymore...!"**_ her eyes were mad. Karma is afraid of another suicidal Nagisa. _**"Im sorry Korosensei! I killed you...I killed you my own-!"**_ hushing her for a moment,"You dont say that!" then she looks at him so straight...he has seen how much it really did affect Nagisa's brain. _**"What if that baby was my first and last? What if God wont give me the babies you want? Not all girls are same when it comes to this! Dont you know that!?"**_

the nurses came into rescue, he still locking her arms.

"Its okay if you cant give me some anymore! I Love you-"

 _ **"You say that! But that's where the cheat comes...You'll eventually search someone else who can give you a baby!"**_

"Why do you keep thinking bad ideas!?"

 _ **"Isnt that the reality!"**_

Oh no...Nagisa's completely nutts.

"Nurse." Karma could only order the nurse to inject her to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nagisa regained conciousness...

"Nagisa? Have you calmed down...?" Karma didnt left her side, he was close on guard _for 24hours passed._

Nagisa slowly move her head to see his face, and his hands petting her hands as well.

weak voice, she atleast responsed..."Karma-kun..." she smiled.

 _It was a good sign she didnt bathshit crazy._

However, he was wrong. When her eyes landed elsewhere..."And...there you Are...~!" she called someone to the front wall.

Karma silently followed where she was looking at.

 _Found none_ and confirmed the horrifying truth.

 **"Korosensei~!"**

"Eh...?"

From this day on...Nagisa could see the ghost of yellow octopus.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...?**  
 **Kanon58:** ...Did you guys seriously think i would let Takaoka's baby to live? =w=" And so...Nagisa goes nuttsy coo-coo...Yeah riiiight, soooo many plot twist.I apologize why its so heavy...the ecchiness and the drama...err Its rated M! Mature content! Adulthood thingy! Korosensei still dead, yep. XD *coughs* I hope you found some logic behind the 'kuro=dark'...Korosensei's background is dark during his childhood, so i thought it matches to this plot line setting _if we put it in Takaoka's~(especially black hair genes_ ) I promise to avenge Nagisa from all of these sinful torture. you can look forward to that! NO REPORTING MY FIC OKAY?


	10. Reason of Evil

**Dance of Lies? Love? Or Lust?**

 **KarmaxNagisa-** Nagisa is a prostitute. Her Mother and Father divorced, and Hiromi later got another man. Takaoka was a very abusive step father Even Hiromi is abusing her. Since she cannot remove it, she thought to get used to it. Nagisa does not believe in love. But Karma will prove, her body is not the only that is appealing to man. (Not related to the anime/manga plotline )

 **WARNING. DONT LIKE, DONT READ. THIS IS A VERY TERRIBLE STORY. DO NOT REPORT ME.**

 _I have been onto WILD Nagisa lately~ XDDD_

It's rated M, so i dont think i'm breaking any rules.

ENGLISH SUCKS, BARE WITH IT. Thank you.

* * *

Three days passed since the kidnap incident of Nagisa.

Which is now...his beloved Nagisa's broken.

Her soul,her mind,her everything...cannot be fix.

"Dammit..." Karma blames himself for everything. "If only i didnt carelessly leave her alone at my house..." Becuz Asano knew his house... _duhh._

Right now he's outside the room of his future wife. Karma actually found out who did this to her.

Remember the calling card given to Nagisa? Karma found it at her dress pocket when he traced where she was taken too.

Clutching his both fist...The bloodlust is there. "Asano." he quickly left to go and kill the bastard. The one to really blame for Nagisa's Mind Break.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Back to the Akabane Hotel, Inside the boss office.**

Asano's chair revealed his own to face the angry Karma. "Oh~ Akabane-kun. There you are! Been a while since you visited me here at the office-"

Only for Karma to slam the table then grab his collar.

 _ **SLAM!**_ "Asano! becuz of you...! Nagisa's..." he cursed, "I'll have you send to jail now! i will reveal your sadistic hobbies..."then Asano showed him the video taken when he and Nagisa are making out,and clearly Nagisa is in drugs.

"Oh~ What will happen if this video spread?" Asano smirks."If you report me, you'll be going to jail as well~For it will turns out you and I were accomplices~" Karma's stunned at the video, _he didnt knew there were cameras at that room!_

Asano kept his evil smirk,"~Like some setting of a poor innocent girl, we have drug-then toy her till she broke." he chuckles, "Then even if Shiota spokes for herself, it still doesnt change the fact that you knew about my sadistic hobbies, and you have already let lots of woman dies by my hand~"

Yep...Reporting Asano about his torture room wont work. _Becuz in the video, he and Nagisa's make out happend inside the torture room itself_...the evidence of Asano as a sadist, he is involve no matter what. _Like what Asano said,plently girls were murdered already in that room._ If this video is leak at the hotel they are holding, they will both go down to hell.

"It will put shame at your father right?" Karma could only stop himself punching Asano's face. _Trying to control his anger from this blackmailing._

"Just how much do you want us to be more enemies Asano? I already gave you the posistion to lead here...What else do you want!? Arent you happy?" this time, Asano stopped smirking. He was still angry of what happend between them.

"It was an insult when you just left and made me the boss here! Its like im your slave!" what a petty reason to destroy Karma's life.

"Then what am supposed to do for you to stop acting like a brat?" Karma doesnt care even if Asano's older than him by months. _He was december, Asano was January's._

"Till you bow down and become my slave. Or just go kill yourself much better, but that aint fun."

Karma then remained silent.

Asano goes away from his boss chair, standing beside Karma. He touches one of Karma's red hair strand...while saying almost in a whisper.

"Akabane _...I won_." then does a dark chuckling ringing in Karma's ear.

...Akabane Karma bit his lips.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Young Asano and Karma...The first time they met.**

"Asano-kun~" Gakuho patted the shoulder of his little boy Asano Gakushuu.

"Yes?" he looks up, and Gakuho never look at him with tenderness. This actually started when his mother died. No, _when the mother of him and the other boy dies..._

"While me and talks about the funeral. Why dont you go play and talk to Karma over there?" he ponted at the white sofa.

There Asano found a lonesome fox eyes.

Turns out he was his half brother.

"Ok...?" Hearing an agreement from Asano, Gakuho takes his leave.

As Asano proceeds to take steps near Karma whose already in bad mood, but somehow mature?

"Are you my half brother?" He asked.

Asano's still innocent during this event...He wasnt the sadistic evil angel we knew.

Karma's response is actually pretty rude. "Would I be here If I wasnt?" getting hurt from that small reply, Asano planned to be calm.

So he smiled and sats beside's the annoyed red head. "I'm apparently older than you." he thought Karma would respect him.

However Karma stick out his tongue. "I wont call you 'onii-chan', that's disgusting!" observing the _still innocent_ Asano...Karma crosses his arms. "I look mature than you. So you can call me the other way round~" grinning.

Asano cant help but feel offended.

"ahaha.." a fake laugh...Karma suddenly turned so serious. Asano thought Karma's the older.

Cuz he just said, "Apparently...Our mother was first to my father...but my father didnt knew she was pregnant to you."

Asano blinks. "Oh."

Does this mean, the one whose at fault was Gakuho...?

"How did you knew? How can you be sure?" Karma then look at his straight in the eye. "For when I was born to this world, not long...Mother gave birth to someone from january before I was. Even though, Mom and dad been together for _3years_..."

That sounds abnormal right?

Asano felt a sting at his heart. "Y-you mean..." he couldnt look at Karma anymore.

 _'...im not the original...? My father is the second man and not Karma's?'_

Karma stood becoming bored. "I would never call you big brother~ Becuz" he stick his tongue, "I'm bettah than ya!"

Asano could only feel irritated _...'I'll make you admit i'm ur big brother...!'_

* * *

 **14 years old Asano and Karma...**

* * *

"The only reason you were born is to conquer the Akabane hotel." his father revealed him the ugly truth.

"You mean...you were been pretending to be Akabane's bussiness partner?" Asano cannot comprehend the twisted idea of his father.

"Of course." it angers him. He felt _used._

"That's sick!" however, Gakuho doesnt give a damn care for his feelings...

"You have no choice Asano-kuN~ If i _say so_ , you will do it in absolute." Gakuho crosses his fingers with the evil smile.

Asano stomped his feet away and slammed the door behind him.

 _ **BAM!**_

"Akabane has it lucky, his father gives him free will at anything!" keep on walking ahead,then heard Karma from another office room to the telephone.

 _'Akabane's talking to his father perhaps...?'_ peering a little, he founds out.

"Really? I dont need to be like you dad? Then I wanna be a Bureacrat!" Karma hungs up the phone and spotted the eavesdropping Asano.

Instead to get scold, Karma jumps towards him like a happy child. "Asano! You can have this hotel while i'm gone!"

Asano gawked."What?! You cant just leave! Your the one who sits here!" it should make him happy...however, it didnt felt any victory if this was so easy!

"Isnt that your job as the vice boss? Do what i tell you! And have me have some freedom!" Asano clutches his fist in jealously. _'Really...you had it carefree, when here am stressing my cursed fate...!'_

"Akabane come back! This isnt a damn play-" Karma send him a cold glare to shut him up.

"Shut up. Im still the real boss." turning his back...

Asano could only hate everything more and more.

"...dammit! Why is Akabane allowed to do anything he wants?! I wont let him have it fun! When im always here suffering in responsibilities and burdens at my back!"

When they had graduate from Kunigaoka...Asano found a way to ease the pain of his problematic life.

"Hurting other people seems to be a release of stress to me." he was having his own kingdom in the little torture room.

"This depression of stress...I like how i can share it."

And so, Asano Gakushuu became a complete sadist.

* * *

 **Back to Reality**

Karma got back to the hospital...finding a sleeping adorable puppy looking Nagisa at her bed with comfty sheets.

"Hrmm...?" slowly she regain conciousness, and her eyes spotted Karma sleeply. "..Karma-kun...? Your...back?" sitting up, she spotted another figure. "Welcome back to you too!" she greeted cheerfully to an invisible being. "Korosensei!"

Karma sighed as he sats at Nagisa's bed.

Nagisa kept pretending Korosensei exist..."I see, Karma-kun and Korosensei went to watch some movies without me?" she pouted. Karma then patted Nagisa's head. "Sorry, you were asleep..." still trying not to force Nagisa face realitly, "You looked like a dog so we didnt disturb you."  
Nagisa swats the teasing hand of Karma and looks away. "Hmp. I will get out of this hospital and we _three_ will go to hawaii and watch some sonic ninja movie!"

Karma chuckled, "Why to hawaii? And...sonic ninja? I love that show. So you knew that too huh?" Nagisa grinned. "Hehehe..."

though, Karma's thoughts right now were... _'Nagisa, you will be extending to stay here at the hospital...'_ Until she gets better?

Will she get better?

How long does post partum stays?

Nagisa then snaps out of blue. "KOROSENSEI!?"

Karma jerked away-but made sure he will capture Nagisa's hysteria mode _again._

"Korosensei? Where did you go?" she keeps scanning her head around the room, "D-did Korosensei disappear in Mach 20 speed?" Karma lied at this play of madness.

"Yeah...becuz he want us to have some privacy."

Nagisa stared at Karma, and didnt found out he was lying. "Oh!" smiling for no reason, Karma begun to switch at his sadness...

 _'Asano won the blackmailing...dammit, i cannot protect you.'_

Gently Karma cups Nagisa's cheek, Nagisa blushed in response. "Karma-kun?" then Karma moves closer to manage a soft kiss.

Nagisa did not mind and kisses back.

After kissing only for three moves, Karma moves away...it pours question to Nagisa.

"Are you...downed?" she ask.

And, who would have thought, even she was _not_ sane...she could _still_ read him!

Karma sadly nod as he keeps the _half ass_ smile. "Just some...problem in job."

Nagisa is surprised, she arched an eyebrow. "You has a job...? At this, age?" _Yes...nagisa had forgotten about Asano's confession that Karma owns the hotel she got 's crazy right now remember?_

Karma did not told her the whole details. "Yeah...I own some company becuz of my Father's property." shrugs, it was Nagisa's turn to move close.

Karma met an innocent chiauau. "Want me _...to make you_ feel better...?"

 _ **badump...~**_  
Karma felt turned on.

* * *

 _ **Ahh, should they do it?**_

 _ **will Nagisa want it though...?**_

* * *

 _'a baby...'_ Is Karma's thinking about right now when Nagisa offered a service to take away his stress.

Karma averted his eyes, but Nagisa forces him to face her. "Dont look away from me ." she said with hands already locking Karma's face.

Karma stared at her Azure eyes _...'they look sane...'_ but she wasnt on herself.

this isnt rape right?

 _ **Why is that...whenever they can make out, Nagisa's not on herself?**_

First the drug incident, and now a post partum Nagisa?

"Nagisa-kun...I..." Unsure...Nagisa nods in understanding and locks her legs to him-pulling the dextroze a little. "Karma-kun, I want to make you happy~" Nagisa catches his lips and kisses passionately.

 _ **Karma couldnt help but to responsed from the butterfly kiss.**_

It felt good...

"I love you Nagisa..." grabbing her hair with gentleness, Nagisa made herself more owned by his arms. "I love you too Karma-kun."

Nagisa's now planning to strip, and Karma's helping her despite the hinderance of the dextroze...Karma manage to caresess one of her breast only for a memory to interrupt the sweet romance.

 _ **["No let me go!" Takaoka pulled me up the way to stairs. He kept saying he owns me and my heart,body and soul belongs to him-when it's even love!**_

 _ **"Noo!" he revealed a rope and start to tie me up in my own bed. My both wrist were restrained above the bed's corner,however my legs were free from spreading...becuz of the fact he will fuck me once more.**_

 _ **It was disgusting like it always been.]**_

 _"Urgh!"_ Nagisa clutches her head from the sudden rush of an ugly memory she still refuses to admit that it was real.

"Nagisa?!" almost panick, _Nagisa is obviously not alright_..."N-nothing...just some headache...?"

Karma shakes his head, "I knew this was a _bad_ idea. Just rest..." _'of course! Nagisa's not yet ready to do this and make a baby...especially stuck with Korosensei.'_ making Nagisa lay down and fix her clothes. "I guess...you are right, i must rest first before i can entertain you." good thing she was convinced.

but Karma correct's, "You are _not a_ stripper anymore...I'm your future husband remember? You dont always have to entertain me."

...though...Nagisa is guitly. "R-right."

Karma puts a light kiss on her forehead, and pats her hair three times.

"Sleep well...My precious Nagisa~"

then...without warning...she fell asleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Everyone from the club heard about the news.

 **That Nagisa had a baby from Takaoka, Karma takes responsibility...but the baby died due to some kidnapping that they dunno who...just the baby died.**

It was good the baby died.

They were told they can visit Nagisa if they want... _but there was a condition not to mention about the dead baby Nagisa had._

This is when,Isogai remember's his make out practice with Nagisa as he walks his way to reach the hospital the blue friend is confined.

This happend during Nagisa's training before she can be part of the club.

It was Irina Jelavic's crazy idea, to use him as Nagisa's practice object to do intercourse...

And that time he was actually a virgin. Isogai's the busy man to survive his poor state in this country. However, he never did thought his virginity will be stolen like Nagisa had.

...He couldnt still forget how it actually felt good.

Sometimes, lust is taking over his stress...that he wasnt aware.

Only he did knew-when Jelavic toyed them to do it.

* * *

 **Flashback...**

* * *

"Do it."

The bitch said.

Isogai in his cocktail waiter outfit, and Nagisa at her funky outfit...blinks when Irina Jelavic said the order.

"What?" Nagisa doubted her seriousness.

However, Irina lits up her cigarette and start to sexily sit at the whole red couch she's currently relaxing. "I said You and Isogai-kun, must do sex right now infront of me."

Isogai chokes, Nagisa covers her mouth.

"W-w-wait! Why me?! I mean, I'm not a macho dancer Mistress Irina!" the waiter panicks. "And...your telling to _do_ that _infront_ of you? W-where is _the privacy!?_ And n-n-n-ot that i wanted to do it with N-N-nagisa! I mean...! _I cant!"_ Meanwhile Irina didnt care about his feelings. "Im not that kind of man to begin with!" _he's pleading to the core..._

She crosses her legs, like a boss. "I wont repeat what I said. _Or i will fire you_."

Isogai zips his mouth immediately. Irina then smirks, "Nagisa, Listen~" Nagisa nods, "Yes Madam?" Irina crosses her arms too, making her cleavage seen more than it is.

"Isogai's a virgin." she blurts out.

Nagisa blinks more. "...Um, so...?"

Irina smiled, "He will be your training dummy! How to properly do sex with someone!"

"HUH!?" both quickly rejects the idea.

 _ **"WE CANT! WERE FRIENDS!"**_

Irina glared, "Who cares~? _Job is job!_ If i say so, you will do it!" this is what makes her a bitch.

 _"Bitch..."_ Nagisa whines in a near whisper.

"I will fire Isogai-kun if you guys dont do it."

When she said that again, it made Nagisa concerned for Isogai's job...as well Isogai's having problems. "N-Nagisa...I-I cant. You already got rape by your-" but Nagisa hushes him. "Shh, Isogai-kun. I'm the one who should apologize." smiling, "But if doing this will keep your job..then," she walks closely to him, Isogai could already smell her. "We have to do this right?"

Although her eyes were resisting this kind of order.

Isogai furrowed his eyebrows...

To them this is a very deep problem. "Were friends Nagisa...but..." if he looses his job, his mother will not have anything to eat nor buy any medicine for them. The payment here is actually big enough for him to pay rent and other expenses.

A money enough to survive and met all the conditions in his life.

"Hurry! Hurry! Stop the drama! Gee~!" glaring a little at Irina, then proceed to continue the eye contact.

"Isogai-kun." she called.

Isogai then lifts up his hands to touch her shoulders. "Nagisa..."

 _'we got to do it. we have no choice!'_

Closing her eyes, Isogai had sweatdrops as his finger's lifts up the strap at Nagisa's...

 _Slowly removing it away..._

Nagisa opens her eyes a little.

This were Isogai saw the change in her eyes. _'it's the assassin mode.'_ It's like Nagisa's doing pretend prey, _but she will be the predator._

As well he noticed, _'she's...actually pretty.'_

that moment Isogai mentally smack himself for blushing. _'no! isogai! Nagisa's a friend! You are doing this cuz you has too! And not becuz you want to do it with her!'_

"Isogai-kun..." but hearing her whispers, his ears cant help to be ticklish. His sleeping nerves wants to form muscles.

 **Her scent,her moves,her callings...her appearance.**

Everything is making him hard. Nagisa's simple gesture is surprisingly _a turn on._ Is this her deadly ability?

 _'this cant be!'_ of course. He is still a man...no matter what.

Tears fell at Isogai's cheeks, right away Nagisa wipes it by her soft caring fingers. "Apologies Isogai-kun. That you got to do it with me..."licking the falling tears, Isogai sobs. "This is... wrong." totally not his thing!

But Irina breaks the drama, "Boo, Stop the silliness! Just get over with it! Darn~!" they secretly want to kill her if only she wasnt paying them properly.

Sadly she's taking care of them despite how her attitude is vexing.

"Isogai-kun, i will make you feel better. We have to get over with this kay?" touching Isogai's member. Isogai feels like a girl, _Nobody has touched it before except his own hands!_

 _He was stiff._ Gulping, "N-Nagisa." seeing how scared he was, Nagisa began to massage it for him. "Shh..." _it was like a snake sound instead of a hush._ She keeps her body close to him...one hand to his awakening animal side, and one hand to his face. "It's okay. It will be over soon..." Nagisa cant believe she will say something like what Takaoka told her. "It's only scary...ackward and weird at first, but it will felt good if you just let the desire out..~"

 _ **['its alright Nagisa-kun! It hurts at first! But it will feel good sooner~!']**_

She must be twisted as well.

 _"O-ooh!"_ Isogai just moaned. He immediately covers his mouth and apologies. "Sorry!" Nagisa's unbuttoning his cocktail waiter outfit, "I know...it's painful right there." still pleasing his throbbing alien. "Let it out Isogai-kun. Or you will regret..." she gripped tight to his pants making him yelp. _It was a naughty one._

 _"Aahrg!"_ gritting his teeth..."I-Im turning into a beast Nagisa...! This lust, it's activating!" Irina quietly watching the two...

Nagisa cups Isogai's cheek. "Then let the lust out. I will kill it for you~"

Isogai got convinced and lets the lust take control. "Nagisa...!" embracing her into a kiss, Nagisa kisses back.

This is what Irina Jelavic is waiting for. "Alright! You guys finally stopped the stupid drama! Just let the lust go wild!"

Isogai's eyes were shut tight, as he removes his vest, and Nagisa's grabbing his hand to massage her chest as well she was massaging his _turned on_ wolf.

She breaths in spice, _"Ahh~ Isogai-kun_ , your so hard...you must be wanting to breath?" right now, Nagisa's is _in her stripper mode._ Completely pretending that Isogai's not a friend but a customer.

Isogai's becoming sweaty...resisting gives so much pain. "W-what are you doing?" Nagisa unzips his pants, and making her skirt near his.

"W-wait!" _Isogai's blushing, but the other isnt even embarrass._

Nagisa hushed him again, "We got to do it." she was serious.

Looking back at Irina patiently waiting _...'we really have no choice...?'_

Giving up, Nagisa lifts up her skirt and removes her underwear. It fell at the floor, only leaving her red checkered skirt to cover her naked legs.

"You are my customer. I will do any service to make your lust die...~" She puts a finger in herself _to prepare an entrance_. Isogai _could see it._

Unfortunately, he was full of evil thoughts now. _Becuz he cannot control his nature to be turned on as a man-if there's a woman trying to please him._ "Nagisa, I love you as a friend. Forgive me..." he had given up.

Nagisa given up on struggling too. "I love you too Isogai-kun..." doing a french kiss before making the long thing took entrance, "You are one of my true friends~"

It went through.

Lifting her up, Nagisa locked her legs to Isogai's body...

To have some support from Nagisa's heavy body, Isogai purposely pinned her at the wall.

 _Cuz only her arms and her legs were the strenght for her to stay in the manhood's position._

Isogai knew how much embarrassing and how much loathing he should be now. "I-i hate this..." he actually got teary eyes again, "For the sake to keep my job...! I feel like using you..! I'm terrible!"

But Nagisa sends him butterfly kisses. "It's alright. I'm at fault."Forcing another french kiss, Irina's becoming turned on at the corner. "Wonderful~Wonderful~!" she cheered at the red couch. "That's right! Never make the customer feel unloved!" seeing Nagisa's sweet kisses and tasty travelling comfort to the _stressed pretend customer_ Isogai...

Nagisa moans were addictive. _Isogai never felt this way before...His body is on fire_. Inside Nagisa were poisoning all rational thoughts. Isogai's becoming a wolf _, he couldnt help but do more of his actions to his best._

Making Nagisa feel the connection more _and more._

"I-Isogai-kun...It's okay. I'm okay- _nnha!"_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Isogai kept apologizing. _She's light earlier, but the intimidating intercourse makes her actually heavy at his shoulder's and supporting arms right now._

Pushing her deeper to the wall, _Nagisa felt the power of it going deeper in her stomach._ She keeps her moaning to make Isogai's so hard. "Isogai-kun~" she called his name _endlessly._

Irina's dying as she was watching the make out of two.

"Yes! Yes! Reach the climax...! Make the customer come Nagisa! Do it!" Nagisa never did thought, seducing is hard. Pleasing the man's lust is hard...

 _'i guess Takaoka's the real lustful beast.'_ becuz, she doesnt need to do anything for him to attack her. This man infront of her is Isogai. _A man trying to stop his desires...becuz she was considered as a friend and co-worker in this club._

It's cruel right?

Starting to raise his thrusting to slow-medium. Isogai's never felt so alive. _'is this how it feels to have a girlfriend...?'_ If he knew how it felt so good, he would want to have a girlfriend. _But financial is the number one problem._

"Nagisa...Nagisa.." he wasnt aware that he was eaten by this _practice_ intercourse. Nagisa _forgot it as_ well, "~Isogai-kun _~...Do it more._ Do it more... _ahh...~"_

Irina grinned. "Hehh~ Maybe you guys are friends. But...lust makes you forget about the fact you were even friends~" however she wasnt heard. _The two were now in their own zone to do sex._ **It was no longer an order.**

Nagisa isnt aware that she was actually enjoying any man inside her.

 _ **This is what makes her dirty.**_

"Come to me." she said having hard time to gather the air in her open mouth, the wall is receiving their sweating bodies. " _Give it to me_..Dont hold back _~Your my customer_ ~" her eyes were _hypnotize to the lustful job_. Isogai's reaching his limit at carrying heavy Nagisa as they were _pulling_ and _pushing_ eachother in _their hips._

"O-ok. I will."

Before they could even enjoy further it juices out, the volume went up a little uncontrolled when _they both came._

Exaushted, they could only stare blankly at eachother when it was over.

A clap from Irina is received..."Khroso~Khroso~!" seeing her still bitch face.

They could only avert their eyes and preferred to stare at other things inside the room.

There was no comment at all.

...

Nagisa opened her eyes. She knew she dreamed something, however she cannot remember what it was, and what feeling it gave to her body while she's unconcious.

She stared at the beautiful cresent moon right now.

"..." her eyes flickered with melancholy moment. "...Korosensei..." her hands automatically touched her flat stomach. "Why do you have to..."

...

The night is silent.

Karma's not at her side at all.

Nagisa closed her eyes and took a deep breath while ears listening to the silent stars...

"Korosensei." she smiled, "Come back soon~"

Will she ever get better...?

* * *

 **To Be Continued...?**

* * *

 **Kanon58:** ...Just a short break from all the cruel things. I think were gonna reach the climax point. Plot-twist is still mah forte...nyurufufufufu~ I actually havent type the next chapie. Please dont expect me to finish. Im just human that can get lazy or bored with my own imagination... ...I GOT...SOME...LITTLE...LAZINESS...do not expect a next chapie...s-sorry. PS...Nagisa's seeing the alien korosensei, cuz think about it. Nagisa is fond of the yellow mascot while having the supposed baby korosensei. And when you got crazy in post partum, it is possible.


	11. Lies of Loving

**Dance of Lies? Love? Or Lust?**

 **KarmaxNagisa-** Nagisa is a prostitute. Her Mother and Father divorced, and Hiromi later got another man. Takaoka was a very abusive step father Even Hiromi is abusing her. Since she cannot remove it, she thought to get used to it. Nagisa does not believe in love. But Karma will prove, her body is not the only that is appealing to man. (Not related to the anime/manga plotline )

 **WARNING. DONT LIKE, DONT READ. THIS IS A VERY TERRIBLE STORY. DO NOT REPORT ME.**

 _I have been onto WILD Nagisa lately~ XDDD_

It's rated M, so i dont think i'm breaking any rules.

ENGLISH SUCKS, BARE WITH IT. Thank you.

* * *

 **During the Visiting...**

Kanzaki approached Nagisa first as Yada,Rinka and Ritsu's behind including Megu and quiet Isogai. "Nagisa...How are you feeling?" softly she ask, Nagisa nods gently assuring her health is _stable._ "Here, doing fine. Although, Karma-kun still wont let me check out of here. Above all i'm perfectly fine!"

Kanzaki smiled back _unsure._ "I see." it was Rinka's turn to speak her thoughts,"You were probabbly bored in here for always alone." Nagisa scratched the back of her head, while looking down at her own white bed sheet. "Not really. Korosensei's with me." her head snapped somewhere,"Ah, Perfect timing he is back! Korosensei!"

"eh?" everyone is just surprised.

Yada whispered to Megu. _"So...Karma-kun wasnt lying about Nagisa's condition."_ but Rinka overheard and answered in the lowest volume _."Relax. Post partum only stays for three months. If she doesnt recover, that's where we got to worry for real_."

Pray tell indeed.

"Nice to meet you Korosensei!" out of sudden Ritsu shaked hands in the air. Everyone were puzzled. "Ritsu?"

Ritsu turns out to be pretending to see what Nagisa sees. It was a perfect play."Nagisa-san! Korosensei's the tall one!" she played with the invisible creature. Isogai smiled at the background playing as well.

Nagisa got on track of mood."Yeah! I know right!" seeing how Nagisa's cheerful by Ritsu's play _of talking to the invisible non-existing Korosensei..._ Kanzaki sighed in relief.

"Good thing Ritsu knows how to pretend..." Megu could only silently cross her arms, a little worried if this should keep up.

Yada sadly wishes,"It was hard for us after all...Get well soon, Nagisa."

* * *

 **While that is happening, at the other room far from Nagisa's side.**

Okuda turned to see Karma at her front door inside her office." ? Why are you here?" Karma took his liberty to enter,"I dont think I can stay sane seeing her like that." he needed a shoulder right now. He couldnt stay at Nagisa's side, for it will be visible how he was turning sensitive...

"oh...Have a sit here." Okuda offered him to sit at the available. "If you want we can talk about it. Like, expressing your feelings..." she was also psychiatrist after all.

Karma sats and mocks,"are you my doctor now?" Okuda smiled and sat as well, begging to listen. "If you are willing to be crazy patient!"

Switching to the reality how he feels about everything, he needed to take this out, or else he would get violent once more. "I dont know what to do..." he rest one hand to his throbbing head of stress. "Is there a reason to continue all of this? I love Nagisa, but...eversince she became part of my life, i think i only made her life worst than before. Now that she is involved at me and my half brother's conflict."

Okuda moved closer and pats his back. "There, there..." she then took her prepared coffee for herself, she has decided Karma needs it more than her right now.

"Here, drink a coffee. As we talk about this more..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Her friends have already left. Wondering how come Isogai hasnt visited her, she noticed the time and become bothered for no reason. "I wonder where is Karma-kun? Its already 3pm...he should be visiting me now."

 _ **tap,tap,tap..**_

There was an echo outside the room. Someone at the hallway must be approaching towards her room. "Korosensei? Is that you...?" ' _no...Korosensei has no shoes at all..' "_ Whose there?" Her hearing senses heard the last step before the door opens.

The fallen angel paid a visit. "Paying visit."

 _ **BADUMP~**_

Nagisa automatically trembled in fear _.(("...Asano...kun...?"))_

 _ **Danger,Danger,Danger.**_

Like a normal thing, Asano carrying a bonquet of flowers. "You look like you saw a ghost." he chuckled,"Calm down, i wont do anything right now...Here take the flower i brought for you." shoving the flowers gently infront of her to take...

Nagisa couldnt brought herself to say his name."Aaa..." something about Asano reminds her darkness that she couldnt really tell.

 _ **Alert,Alert,Alert.**_

All she knows he was an enemy.

 _ **On guard,On guard,On guard.**_

Asano smiled like everythings okay."shh, dont force yourself to speak. I'll do the talking. You see i have good news for you, Akabane's father is coming back home this nearing September."

Nagisa tiltled her head,"Karma-kun's...father...?"

Asano walked in circles,"I already told him that his son actually got a little fiance. That he was serious about. And if you havent guessed what will happen, let's say Akabane's father wants to see you. I hope you can impress him to be his son's future wife. For this isnt a joking matter~" pausing,"After all, remember where you came from Shiota Nagisa."

Nagisa gritting her teeth. "K-k-.."

Asano hummed unguarded."Hm? Korosensei...?" Eventually the blocked words were formed to reveal true intentions."K-k...Kill." but he didnt hear it clearly.

"pardon?" instantly, the defenseless Nagisa turned into a serpent for killing.

* * *

 **"I'll kill you."**

* * *

Asano underestimated the warning though,"Interesting reaction~ As if you can."

Quickly like a king cobra Nagisa charged at Asano and chokes him down the ground.

 _"ghh!"_ all of his movements restrained by one hinderance on his neck. It's strenght was like a real snake coiled over him! _"ghuu-!_ Let go you bitch!"

Nagisa breathed harshly under her breath like a killer. She seems to be annoyed like being stopped from something that doesnt really exist over her side _ **."..Korosensei! dont you stop me! Asano-kun has to die..! For he! For he...!"**_ Asano gain a little control of his hands to try and pull Nagisa's choking on him. "Y-You crazy. Korosensei doesnt exist! _Let go of me!"_

She's a girl, but...she was insane. Right now, Asano felt cornered.

Nagisa yelled, it didnt matter if they will be heard, _**"Your lying! Korosensei is right here! Infact thank him for stoping me to completely take your life right now**_ **!"** gripping tighter to kill him, Asano pray for rescue to spill an important news just to prevent Nagisa from breaking his neck!

"d-do you plan to meet Akabane's father in this state?!"

 _Nagisa froze._

* * *

Asano smirk for her grip on his neck gone weaker, he had chance to be freed."Fufu~ See? Do you think it will be approved?" slowly Nagisa's hand was no crumpling to fist, Asano's neck is now freed."If you keep..being...a..."

Next thing happend, Nagisa looks at her murderous hands from the action she just thought."I...I didnt mean to..." grabbing Asano's collar to say desperate pleadings,"P-please dont tell this to Karma-kun's dad!"

Asano lay flat on the floor still, just smirking now..."Oh, i do not need to. For he will eventually notice the abnormality in you." he sat and Nagisa let's him. Then he stood after fixing his collar,"I shall take my leave, be thankful i told you about the news, for Akabane has no plans to tell it to you."

Nagisa remained at the floor kneeling,"what?"

Asano is already at the door, he was clearly planning to leave early than planned. _Crazy Nagisa kinda scared him for his life_."who knows? This was yesterday's news. Maybe he didnt want you guys to meet yet." but an idea clicked at him,"Or...perhaps, he has some other girl he is starting to like. Oooh, you will be replaced soon~" evil grinning, he left Nagisa a poisoning message.

 _ **"~Akabane will eventually cheat, after all...no man is perfect. It will be boring if he doesnt even cheat at you right~?"**_

* * *

 **At Okuda's Office...**

Okuda goes to grab a coffee can at the vending machine available inside the hospital."Akabane-san so handsome. Ah, no,no! Just crush...just crush is enough!" talking to herself, Asano is actually just behind her, and spoke. "crush isnt enough Okuda Manami-san~"  
startled, Okuda talks to the stranger,"w-who?"

Asano just done an evil smirk before whispering in her ears..."Say..."

Okuda shakes her head while blushing furiously,"I-i cant do that!"

Asano laughs mockingly,"why not? As long as...nobody will see~" this is the work of temptation. Okuda could only feel more trapped in this situation.

"who are you?"

Asano decalred this moment,"me? just a lovely cupid helping you~"

* * *

 **Back at Nagisa's Room...**

"Sorry Im late. How were you and Korosensei?" Karma sees a different Nagisa again. _He is used to it, but...right now she's mad?_

"...Isnt there anything you have to tell me?" she sounds like implying something, _unaware Asano got inside to bring disaster_ ,he just shrugs uncaring if it was the right answer."I dont know what you are talking about." becuz he doesnt really know...

Nagisa is on mode to pester,"where were you? you are very late." they aint even married yet, _she already sound bossy._ Puzzled,"I just said sorry didnt i...?" he kept his answers into questions and it makes Nagisa irritated... _and negative_ assumptions~ "dont tell me..you finally got bored on visiting me here! If so just let me out of here!" she just snapped.

Karma sighed,"Nagisa, seriously? where did you get weird ideas...? is it Korosensei's-"

Nagisa cuts shortly," _ **Dont you reason Korosensei! Im asking where you were when i was alone!"**_ Hearing what she said, Karma had a little hope,"...alone? you mean, you knew Korosensei doesnt exist...?" but then again~

 _ **"Korosensei is here! But he isnt here right now! and dont change the question! you havent answered yet!"**_ Karma then got annoyed, there is a limit of patience anyway~

"Is this how you would treat me?" both are now in bad mood. The argument starts to become worst once more. **"Are you with another girl or what...?"** it eventually entered her mind cuz of Asano's influence.

Karma didnt like it, he was hurt,"Why are you saying mean things to me right now?! Please stop." showing power in conversation, Nagisa felt oppressed.

 _ **"Its just a simple question! Why cant you tell me where you are!"**_

Karma closes the topic."Nagisa. Just rest okay? You need to sleep."

 **"No."**

"whatever."

It stung Nagisa's hothead more **."What is this...? Are you finally tired of me?"** she doesnt stop **,"Then dont choose me in first place! I bet you were afraid that your father will found out about me!"** and it brings irritation to-too the other,"what the? How did you knew about that?"

Nagisa crosses her arms,"It doesnt matter."

Karma got an idea what's up with her as he finally notice something new about the room. There are flowers placed at the table,"Is it Asano? Asano came here didnt he...? Who brought you those flowers?" no else would be here, for her friends had already paid visit.

Nagisa huffs, _ **"Are you afraid that I will be rejected by your Father cuz im just a girl you knew from the past and now working as a stripper and even i have quit- i was still dirty!?"**_ Karma raised his voice in reponse, revealing the awful truth."Will you stop this already! You arent like this! You became like this eversince about Korosensei's death!" he immediately shut his lips when it spilled, _'oops.'_

Nagisa became silent, she suddenly stared into nothing ...

Worried, Karma tired to read her mood,"Nagisa? You...okay?" but received a sarcastic laugh.

"hahaha..."taking a deep breath,"I feel sleeply now. Can I sleep? Right...you are right, i should just sleep." she hid herself in the comfty sheets...Leaving Karma guilty as ever.

"...Nagisa..."

Is this even going to work out still...?

* * *

 **2 months has passed since then...Nagisa is still talking to the imaginary Korosensei.**

 **It was tiresome problem.**

 **Karma never joined Maehara in drinking, but he would try now.**

At a pub,Maehara and Itona accompanied the stressed Karma.

Placing the used bottle of sake,"Oh...So, basically things aint working right eversince you and Nagisa-chan got together. I knew this would happen." nodding to self, Karma took another bottle of sake pouring his glass. "..."

Maehara is already drunk as he speaks weird ideas,"Maybe you were just blinded by Nagisa-chan, and not really inlove at her." it made Karma twitch his ears.

"what?" ...Itona sipping his glass.

"I mean," Maehara wipes first his mouth before continuing to give ideas on the issue,"you guys were classmates before...then you got nostalgia _thingy,_ so you probabbly just missed eachother and _thought you were_ even inlove in first place. Cuz think about it, you should have notice her during that time, but you did not. You only notice her now that she is freakin hotty." -coughs- "a-apologies..she doesnt work at there anymore, hehehe." drinking the glass.

Karma actually got bothered by it" ...do I really, love Nagisa?" it start to pounder questions.

 _No, it has always been eversince Nagisa is pregnant with Korosensei. But he needs to make his promise real...After all, the deal was to prove love is real and not only lust right?_

Maehara totally drunk,"how about try another girl first and see if you would even search Nagisa-chan again once you taste another woman. I mean, sometimes...it wasnt always love that conquers all. Sometimes, its the thrill and...needs~" before collapsing at the table.

Itona hands out money to the bartender."Ah, he kept on drinking. He doesnt do this. He must be really troubled."

Maehara talks while his face on the table."Dont worry its just a little experiement to confirm if you really want Nagisa as your wife!" before loosing conciousness in drunkness.

Karma just kept on drowing himself in liquor.

* * *

 **Night at the Office of Okuda...**

A voice spoke behind her forgotten open door."Okuda? Are you there?" it was the drunken Karma. He actually never did this before...it was only once in influence series why he did. Turns out this was a very bad idea _...to get drown in liquor._

"Ah! Akabane-san!" she rushed to his side before he stumbles,"You are drunk! You got to drink water!" making him sat at the hospital bed available for check up, she gave him a glass of water."

"Here." only for Karma to sobber,"You know what...? Im starting to get sick of these problems..."

Okuda's reading him,"I know. But...you really shouldnt have gone here Akabane-san. _Kyah!?_ A-a-a-akabane-san? w-w-w-what are you doing?"

 _ **Karma just pulled her to lay down at the hospital bed.**_

Karma is not on himself...Slowly he leaned near her face that is always blushing furiously."You...you are actually my type." no matter how that sounds normal, he isnt normal right now.

 _"fweh?"_ Okuda felt a hand to her open palm."Say...is it okay?" the fox ask.

Although deep inside, Okuda actually wanted it too. Its just...they cant right? Its a sin, until Asano's words rebounced.

 _ **["Its alright to have a crush on Karma. He isnt married yet, he is just engaged to her...But, there isnt a parent's blessing. So it is not cheating at all Okuda~You can try to steal Akabane, I mean...every girl would want to marry someone like him. A dreamy guy right?"]**_

Devil whispers...to Okuda's activated."um...t-t-the truth is," still blushing and already feeling the heat to be ready."I do like you too...except you got a fiance. And, i has to keep my job as..." but she didnt put any guard to her self...

Drunken Karma proceeds to lean further, his eyes were wanting"Okuda..."

Okuda found a new side of herself to be, a flirt right now."...I think is right, it's okay to try sinning for once! than remaining ignorant about it!" the door is left open, but it was currently night...no body will go to her office. Not even nurses,

Karma's lips and her lips touched into a kiss.

It made sounds, Okuda moaned,"this is just...an experiment..." phasing her breathing,

Karma saw her turned on by her chest becoming hard."your pretty good for being conservative~" he teased and touches them, Okuda didnt even struggle, infact she likes it.

"eh? r-really? Well, i had read books and...we studied this too. But this is the first time i had try it out. Im not sure if it would please your alien thing..." blushing as she lets Karma unbuttoning her doctor uniform," Your doing good though." revealed naughty bra.

It was unexpected. Karma whistled, he did not expect her to buy lingerie that is for bed scenes. "What do we have here? Plot twist?" removing the bra, he played her nipples and starts to suck one of them _."kyah!"_ she arched her back in response, liking how it electrified her body.  
"...Is this how a mother's feel if a baby taste the milk?"

Karma keeps on sucking like he was a baby.

She could feel his teeth, and she can smell his breath to proof that he is really drunk."A-akabane-san...you are aggressive _ahh!"_

Dirty moans escapes.

The experiment beguns~

* * *

 **Nagisa's POV**

Two months had passed since then. My life here at the hospital, is very boring.

Sure Korosensei visits,but lately...Karma-kun had been cold at me. As if, he is infront of me but his mind far away...From something unseen of happiness.

And days passes by, i rarely see Korosensei. Until i bravely snuck out of my room to look for him. When Asano visited me, that was the first and last...good thing he stopped going near me, or else i will go loose case.

Maybe he was frightened when i just did tried to kill him.

But, ive been very lonely...

I no longer feel _**Karma's sincereness.**_

 _ **Karma's coolness.**_

 _ **Karma's bitterness.**_

 _ **Karma's sarcastic self.**_

 _ **Karma's happiness.**_

 _Am stealing all of those away form him? Am the reason why Karma's becoming a very boring person now?_

He would be here at my side, but i see no spark in his eyes.

Is it becuz I got sick? Is it becuz im disable at the moment?

Im totally fine. I can work just fine...but he wouldnt let me out of this cage. All i can do is stare and stare endlessly at night and day. The sunset falls down with longingness to go outside...

I used to be a shut in, I only go out for job at the club...But Karma freed me. However, am imprisoning Karma in exchange of my freedom?

All of these thoughts had finally decided to make a move.

I bravely grab my dextroze and gone outside at the dark hallyway.

I need a companion. Its sicknening enough there,"Korosensei? where are you? you hasnt come back..."

Hearing echoes of the night in the hallway, it didnt scared me...

Darkness is alright.

But, I see a reflection of arrow. As if someone wetted the floor and drew arrow before it dissappears.

"eh? what's this arrow at the floor?" at this hour? nobody will do that if not Korosensei right?

"Korosensei, did you do this?"

keeping the pull of the cold steel bar where my dextroze is hanged,

"Are you there...?" only the wheels are squeeking in my ears. My cold bare feet eventually arrived at one room whose door is ajar.

I can hear a female moaning. _'No, it wasnt even near moaning...as if..as if...'_

I secretly peeked and found Okuda Manami who checked me before during my pregnancy.

It was loud and clear." _ahh! ahh!_ Akabane-san yes! Just thrust deeper! If it makes you feel better! _ahh!"_ someone is humping her at the hospital bed, Okuda looks like a very dirty animal.

"eh?" the lights at her office is open, so i can see the guy whose messing her.

Okuda's very noisy, she's in ecstasy"I-i can feel it...it's hitting me! I never felt this before! doing this actually feels good! It makes me alive! _ahh!_ If it makes you release stress...keep _on going!"_ the guy has red hair. But i didnt thought it would be... _Karma._

"Okuda...Okuda...your cute... _hahh_ ,make more expression...its amusing." he is calling her name in lust. As if it wasnt the Karma i knew.

They kept _fucking hard_ , that my eyes could only stare in _shock._

"o-okay... _hnn!"_ Okuda bitted her lips that they went to race the thrusting more fast. Okuda has no shame at all. _"ahh...aah-Ah!"_

 _'Eh? Is that...Karma-kun?'_ turning my head behind to see my companion if he was there,"Hey, tell me If i see it right Korosensei..." _**but he wasnt there.**_

"Koro...sensei?"

 _[Karma's words: you knew Korosensei doesnt exist...?]_

I put back my attention to the enemies."He...isnt alive." **I had realize it.**

Okuda's naughty voice ringing in my ears,"Its..its overflowing! It's gonna explode cuz you are plunging so deep _! oh! ohh!_ I-im coming...!"

I covers my ears _,' ...this is not true right? Karma really got enough of me?'_

But i was endlessy smack but her words in pleasure _,"ahh_..it's hot inside me...Its like a chemical reaction..."

Horrorified Karma kisses Okuda more after coming inside her."you are wonderfully made~

Okuda giggled, Karma's thing still stuck inside her as she moves a little for a proper lay. _She will soon fall at the floor if she didnt._ The bed was very messy now.."you hadnt have enough Akabane-san? Do you want me to get pregnant...?"

My heart burned. _'a...baby. Karma...wants a baby...doesnt he? Dont tell me...'_

 _ **fear**_

 _ **tremble**_

 _ **shake**_

 _ **terrified**_

 _ **horror**_

 _ **scared.**_

I had a clear face on Karma now he moved his head to side, his eyes were only for Okuda at this moment,"you wont get pregnant that quick right?" he thrust in again.

" _hahh..._ I hope this is forever."

"Me too. You are so tight."

One rational thought in me was the truth.

The reason and logical excuse why is this happening..."Is it becuz...am no longer tight..? is that it...?"

 **-LOVE-**

 **~LUST~**

 **lies...**

 **LOVE~**

 **-LUST**

 **lies...**

 **LOVE~**

 **lies...**

 **~LUST**

 _ **LOVE?**_

 _ **LUST**_

 _ **'You...Liar.'**_

As Karma thrusting at her woman home, he sucks one of Okuda's nipples and pulling them with his teeth. " _Ow...!_ you suck too much at my nipples Akabane-san, they might get swollen." she enjoys the pain clearly.

"hush~ you are enjoying it right?" Karma teased them but keeping strenght at working.

 _"hmmnn~"_

I begun to tremble with my body. Earlier I was just shock, but now its coming at me..."make it stop...make it stop. Are you doing this becuz i do what Asano told me at that time? But...I was protecting your image." they couldnt hear me cuz i didnt say it out loud, besides..they were so noisy. They are echoing in the hallway, but hospital rooms got sound proofs if the doors are closed. So only me can hear the sinful make out.

"Its twitching inside again Akabane-san!" but she was smiling.

"this is your lab creature experiment after all~ You werent lying being a virgin huh?" i noticed blood at her. She shly hid her face by her two twin braid,"you were my first Akabane-san."

I felt weak at my legs and decided to go back at my room, echoing dirty noises still remained...

"yet...why is my sacrifice..looks like...in vain?"

 _ **'Why am..not a virgin again?'**_

 **Totally late at night, Nagisa's still awake, the morning will be here soon~**

Karma opens the room of Nagisa's door,"Im back.." he wasnt sweet anymore, but he sounds happy. When he came back, Nagisa's sitting like she was in a japanese tatami.

Her posture is like those japanese greetings too while sitting,"Glad you are back. How are you Karma-kun?"

Karma goes inside completely, scanning his surroundings, feeling something out of place."Is Korosensei not here yet?"

Nagisa smiles,"What are you saying Karma-kun. Korosensei is dead."

"eh?"

Nagisa said,"becuz I killed him."

Karma is surprised by it.."your memories...went back?"

Nagisa revealed a blade under the pillow,

 _ **"Yeah. And now, I will kill you next."**_

* * *

 **To Be Continued...?**

* * *

 **Kanon58:** Base on the manga/anime, Karma would go for Okuda since Nagisa aint an option lol...So dont be so surprised. Plot twist more is waiting~~ stay crazy! NO REPORTING OKAY?


	12. Question,Question?

**Dance of Lies? Love? Or Lust?**

 **KarmaxNagisa-** Nagisa is a prostitute. Her Mother and Father divorced, and Hiromi later got another man. Takaoka was a very abusive step father Even Hiromi is abusing her. Since she cannot remove it, she thought to get used to it. Nagisa does not believe in love. But Karma will prove, her body is not the only that is appealing to man. (Not related to the anime/manga plotline )

 **WARNING. DONT LIKE, DONT READ. THIS IS A VERY TERRIBLE STORY. DO NOT REPORT ME.**

 _I have been onto WILD Nagisa lately~ XDDD_

It's rated M, so i dont think i'm breaking any rules.

ENGLISH SUCKS, BARE WITH IT. Thank you.

KINDA...sloppy at the english in this moment for unknown reasons. Apologies~! That's all.

Enjoy~

* * *

Nagisa bravely said **,"I remember everything now!"** _Karma's attention was to the object Nagisa's holding._ It was the knife he used to peel some apples for her! _Why did he careslessly forget to hide that stuff!_

"Nagisa! Drop that thing!"

Before Nagisa could even harm Karma with it's dull blade, Karma bend her wrist-forcefully making her release a hold of the weapon _."_ _ **Kuhh**_ **,you may have made me drop the weapon but I will let you know something!"** rage **,"You...cheated! LIAR! YOUR LUST IS MUCH MORE THAN YOUR LOVE! YOU LIED! LIED! LIED...!"**

Karma snaps as well, "Were not even married yet!"

 _ **(gasp)**_

It broke Nagisa's heart. Karma knew the moment he just did the terrible action.

"Eh?" realizing what he has said, he begun to plead and tried to fix the situation..."No...no! Wait, sorry...it was my fault. I didnt mean it to sound like I was forced to love you Nagisa." gently holding her hands,"Sorry, please calm down. I was _just_ drunk," he reasoned,"I didnt want it to happen-"

Nagisa then had a mocking smile to herself. She shook her head with her eyes glimmers the painful reality **."It was alright is a man cheats...and its disgusting if a girl does sex to another man. I mean its your nature...there's nothing i can do."** reverting into a killer eyes.

Karma panicks,"Im sorry, Im sorry! Please look at me! Listen to me!" Nagisa's eyes werent the Nagisa of beautiful azure. It was serpent's charm.

 **"Nevermind"** she brushes off **,"..im cocky enough to be angry when you werent even angry that countless man fuck my pussy."**

Karma fisted,"stop using such words!"

Nagisa continued to release her feelings at the moment like her Mother Hiromi. _They are indeed mother and daughter_ _ **."**_ **When your first was with someone me who aint a virgin, it was an insult...you were a virgin when you rescued me at drug magic. Then we did it. Of course you'll be wanting a virgin as your first...sadly i was your first, so i understand why you did this."**

Karma shakes his head and grabs tight to her shoulders too,"no! _no!_ you got it wrong! let me explain!"

Nagisa smiled with no love **."then explain...?"**

Karma tries to find the words...but it was another mistake."..It was an experiment!"

 **"Experiment?"**

"Yes," averting his eyes to lay down on the clean floor-reflecting true intentions."..an experiment to confirm if i really loved you. _That probabbly just astonished when you were so beautiful at the club_. "he admitted the another truth about his actions,"But..things have become rather hard for me to take, cuz...who could possibly keep clinging if...such things keeps on happening to you? its hard for me as a guy."gulping,"But now you got angry at me cheating, i realize i fear to loose you. Please forgive me...I wont do it again."

Nagisa huffs,she feels funny **..."Hahh~ So it was like when you made a deal at me? As see, so it was just your hobby?"** glaring **,"You and Asano really are half brothers!"**

 _ **[Im mad...Im angry, Am hating once more.]**_

Karma didnt knew she knew such thing again...! "You knew...? Did he tell you when he kidnapped you?"

Irritated, she just told him everything **."Yes he did! Wanna know how much he did? He made me into a prostitute again! entertaining his friends! I was their plaything! They does doctor check up and vibrators and stuffs!"**

He found it unbelivable."They did that?!" it makes his blood boil, but Nagisa's the current one boiling like a volcano _on her straight confessions from her horrible experiences_ **..."and have any idea how Takaoka made me pregnant? He tied me up and bang me over and over till he came and came and came!"**

 _ **[It felt horrible.]**_

"Nagisa-"

 _ **"Then when I was at class E, i got home from school...Takaoka repeated what he did when he first raped me! Oooh! It went so deep you know? But my mom didnt even heard it! Like, she's sleeping like a log!? Then before i even knew i became a sex maniac! My body searching for men's cock!"**_

 _ **[This disease wont go.]**_

"Nagi-"

there wasnt a chance for Karma to retort, _**"Wanna hear more how many make outs i had with my Takaoka? Did i mention when he first raped me he send me to a gang rape at the living room? It was my first organism! And yeah, a time I was taking a bath he charged in and fucks me at the toilet while the shower is on!"**_

Slapping Nagisa _ **,SMACK!**_ "stop it! I dont wanna hear anymore of-" but she remained strong to tell him all of it. _How she suffered...how she bare all that and remained calm!_

 **"He went in my ass! My hands clinging to the toilet bowl! He didnt take a bath yet so it was nasty! He stinks cuz he was drunk! Look what drunk men does just like what you did!** _ **SO NO EXCUSES!"**_

Making Karma completely guilty.

 _ **[He couldnt retort anything.]**_

Nagisa felt weak..loosing her voice into a rough restback,

..."How...how i wish im still a virgin Karma-kun. That i can give it to you, that precious thing of like you won a pearl. But i wasnt a pearl..I was a rotten rock." bitting her lips..." Tasted by many men, came many men...Messed by many men, and oh, did i mention there were some girls too whose onto me? They ordered me at the club and does weird stuffs. Even so i believed at your words when you said it." sad smile,"You love me for me...But i guess, you are finally awake and no longer desperate to end up on the lowest girl in town."

Her eyes begun to crystal...But she didnt let the tears fall just yet,"If you dont want me to meet your father...then, its okay. It's alright. I already know the answer."hearing that, Karma regained himself to fix the situation.

"Wait! The truth is..the reason why I havent told you cuz, you are insane about Korosensei, which I was afraid you will mention to him...when it wasnt a kid from me. I mean, i was just afraid what if he didnt like you?" but lifelessly she couldnt careless.

"Then I was right."

"No! I want you to meet him, i want him to meet you..if only you didnt got post partum syndrome."

"Oh?" having small interest, Karma explained more of their complicated relationship,"But..now you remember that Korosensei is not here, that he no longer exist. I will ask you to come with me if he comes." it gave answers though.

"eh?"

Karma took advantage of it."Will you meet my father?" Nagisa gone unsure of this now...

"uh..." after all what happend, seriously? Just like that they should reconcile...?

"I know i just cheated. See the problem now...?" waiting for the blue head to respond,

Nagisa opens her lips...choosing words carefully,"You know what...maybe you should not come here for one month. Then I will decide if i forgive you. It just doesnt make it sound logical."

Karma insisted,"I cant leave you here...If Asano's able to come here already."

Nagisa pushes her rights,"Please, i need some theraphy to forget all of these things."

Only for him to get more worried,"Dont forget them Nagisa! You got to face them."

but Nagisa have already decided. It wont be shaken."I always do Karma, I always do...Just let me heal for one month. I promise."

Finally giving up, Karma agreed."If this is how you will forgive me for cheating, ok then. I'll wait."

 _'Should I forgive Karma-kun...? Of course I must, cuz he forgives my background...But, it really hurt when he looked to other girl and talked to a girl...then...then, he suddenly got tempted to cheat on me.'_

 **It clicked.**

 _'Oh...I know, it wasnt really Karma's fault...It's the...other girls.'_

Suddenly the air changed, Nagisa got some crazy idea in her head. "Wait! I know..." clasping her hands to Karma's hands. "...From now on, you dont talk to other girls."

Karma didnt knew how wrong it sounded. "Alright, I wont. If it gives back your trust to me."

Nagisa smiled sweetly. "Ok then. I forgive you...As long as you Don't talk to other girls..."

glancing the knife at the floor. "If you do not want some other blood to spill..."

Karma didnt have any slightest suspicions to her condtion. He was willing to do anything for Nagisa to forgive him right _now._

"I will. _I will..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _1 Week passed, here is Karma's reflection._**

 _Dammit! Dammit!_

 _Why did I even do that?_

 _Why did I even gave in the lust...?!_

 _When i supposed to heal her doubtful beliefs in love..._

 _This is how I would make her eyes open!?_

 _It's a good thing she had recovered...But I wonder if things will remain same?_

 _Above all, i stayed by her side since that day._

 _I made sure not to leave her even just a minute._

 _I see her glowing eyes once more..._

 _Thanking the fact that Korosensei is nowhere to be found in her mind._

 _All she thinks now is me, which really slaps me how am a devil myself._

 _Nagisa, I oath this to you...In our engagement ring._

 _I will never, cheat again._

 _-Akabane Karma._

After that, everything went normal again.

Hopefully, no more trials...In their complicated relationship.

No more deal.

This is plainly, true love.

* * *

 **One Month Passed...Karma fulfilled his promise not to crave attention ever again to other girls. Before Nagisa was checked out of the hospital, she made sure her doctor is switched. She never wanted to see Okuda, nor Karma wants Nagisa to see Okuda for obvious reasons...**

 **Nobody in the hospital knew about the affair, Karma didnt want Okuda's job to get affected. More importantly the day has finally come for Nagisa's biggest challenge.**

 **Meeting Akabane Karma's father!**

Nagisa in her finest white formal dress for midnight date.

 _Also she is in hair down right now_."Should i really be here...?"

Karma in his formal black outfit with red necktie,"dont worry. My father will understand."

Nagisa took small steps, finding it difficult to walk with heels at her white brand beautiful shoes."..What if he throws you out?" Karma intertwines their hand together while walking to the grand hallway in Akabane Hotel.

Becuz this hotel, is also the place where Karma appointed dinner to his father from overseas...Yes, his father finally came home to pay a small visit before going to the next bussiness destination.

Karma gave her a confident smile from her questions,"He wont. He loves me."

Nagisa averted her eyes with a fake pleased tone in her throat."...good for you." For her, it doesnt sound convincing anyway~

They reached the elevator and bumped to Karma's personal lawyer. _Incase while his father is away-and he got involved in crimes..._ Good thing he hasnt still, Terasaka Ryouma exploded, the moment he finally saw Karma for ditching him during the day Karma's leadership absence in the company replaced by Asano."Finally you came back Boss Karma~!"

Nagisa let out an obvious gasp.

Karma done a chesire grin greeting his lawyer,"Ahh~ If it isnt Terasaka~ How ya doin?"

Terasaka slammed the elevator's button to re open it's door for it almost closed the space between them to grab Karma's necktie. But he wasnt able to grab it,"How dare you ask me that! Do you know what trouble and hardship i got eversince Asano is put in charge!" smoking in anger, his eyes spotted a familliar face and also a stranger? "And whose that behind you-" eyes widen in realizing that...he had already met her before,"...wait, you are."

Nagisa nervously eyed the ground when Karma pulled her gently to introduce who she was _when it wasnt even needed._ "She is Nagisa, My future wife. Im about to make her meet my father. Would you please leave us alone right now? The talk can wait another day."

Terasaka gouge his eyes out hearing the plot twist news! Karma is never interested in relationships of romantic story! And concerned a little to the red head..."no,no...do you even know who is that girl you got?" glaring at little Nagisa, _Nagisa shrinked._

" ..."

Karma arched an eyebrow,"why? you know him Nagisa?" staring down at her, Nagisa whispered the answer in his ears _,"Terasaka Ryouma was...once my customer."_

Karma stopped his own jaw to drop,Avoiding emotion in his eyes...Terasaka observing the two,"eh?"

Nagisa blushed slightly, _ashamed of it actually."_ And he was...very hard on me." the way she said it, she sounded like she really didnt like her time with Terasaka in the club.

Terasaka cuts their conversation to join in his own reactions."Are you kiddin me? its really you? The innocent blue!? My boss's future wife!?"

* * *

 **Flashback At the Club when Nagisa's still a newbie in her job...**

Nagisa holding tight to the bolder of the bed _,"argh! argh! please stop slapping my butt! you are drunk!"_ Her customer seems to be fond of horsey play.

Terasaka drunkly says,"who cares? *hics*I paid for you! Now..*hics* drink this liquor i brought!"shoving the object in her,Nagisa showed pang in her face,"no! dont put it on my-!"Terasaka really did pour it in her entrance, it flooded...the sensation was cold," _hahhh~!"_ she could only moan as accepting that she cannot dis-obey a customer. _It was a badluck to have him as her customer for tonight!_

Terasaka slaps her butt after, **SMACK! SMACK!"** Drown more my horsey!" continuing to move like a crazy cowboy. Nagisa already having teary eyes...she knew Jelavic's warning about crazy customer, but still..." y-your so terrible...I didnt knew a customer _like you really exist_." mumbling the last part, Terasaka drinks the empty bottle...

"*hics*dont you cry on me! Im not softy! Now~*hic*" **SMACK!**

"argh! it hurts, your thrusting while you slap and the liquor still flowing inside me..they hurt, be gentle. Or else i wont be able to work next...i will get sick- _anhh!"_

Terasaka's a mad drunk man,"sheesh, the bottle empty! I need something to put again!"

"no dont!" loathing the second time he did _,"gahh!"_

Terasaka licking his teeth, finding some trace of left taste of the liquor."hmmm..."

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

...

Nagisa whispering the whole story _,"he is crazy when drunk. but...totally dumbass when not."_

Karma scratched the back of his head. He had promised not to be surprised by this...Cuz Nagisa's is indeed a famous stripper before in the world of beast." ...Err, i always knew he was that kind of person. However, now knowing you also got sex with him..this is very hard for me right now."

Nagisa couldnt tolerate herself back then,her atmosphere switched into gloomy ones...

" maybe..it was a mistake Karma-kun. Let's just break up."

Karma gripped tight to her hand,"Shut up okay?"

Now that Terasaka confirmed that the stripper in the club is now Karma's fiance, he knew he will be dead if it is revealed...that between them did intercourse before. _Not that he knew how Nagisa's so open to Karma._ "w-well, if you excuse me boss!" Terasaka ninja dashes, Nagisa goes inside the elevator with Karma.

Karma huffs,"good call."

* * *

 **Reaching the lobby of fine dining section...**

Karma immediately spotted his scarlet haired dad. Noticing how tense Nagisa to walk, Karma lead the first approach.

Revealing himself with the girl he planned to make him meet.

Akabane Ken smiles at the two like he have already meet the girl before. _It's how much he wants to show that he isnt some scary rich man."_ Karma, its been years."

Karma glees, Nagisa is surprised to see that Karma goes childish to his dad when it supposed to be formal."Yes Dad! I missed you. Hows your work overseas?" taking a sit, Nagisa sits as well silenty~  
Ken secretly eyeing Nagisa to observe her reactions and manners."pretty good. I thought you were lonely but turns out...you got a cute girl with you, is she your girlfriend?"

Nagisa snaps in embarass face already."e-eh? Um..."

Karma moves close their chair."She's my fiance~" taking her hand with the engagement ring he has brought for her.

Ken didnt have any trace of fakeness,"woah, when I always thought you werent onto girls." joking, Karma blushed,"w-what?! The hell!"

Nagisa couldnt help but to react normally."hahaha."

 _'Karma-kun's father has the friendly atmosphere...'_

Noticing the girl no longer tensed...Ken finally starts the interview,"You see Karma doesnt really have any girls he like. He's good with them, but not this extent of owning him."winkng,Nagisa agrees...for it is true."Yeah..Agreed."

The three of them starts to grab the knife and fork to cut the yummy stake in the table of their own plates..."So where you came from?" taking a bite,

Nagisa stopped cutting her stake,"uhh..." _it was a very difficult question for her..._

Ken apologies with an understanding smile,"Ok, its alright if you dont tell me where you live. But please do tell me the name of your parents dear Nagisa."

Karma kept his mouth shut to see how will Nagisa response to his father's examination.

"My...my Mom's name is Shiota Hiromi, and...Shiota Minato." bitting her lips, her hands are starting to shake.

Karma holds Nagisa's hand.

Ken saw it, and pretend not to notice..."What is their work?"

once again, she couldnt find any answers... **for there is nothing after all~**

" ...thats..." hoping she can just quit right now if it wont be rude, Karma finally make a move of rescue."You see dad, her mom and dad is...divorced. So this topic is a little..."

Ken flickered his eyes,"My apologies!"

Nagisa defenses,"i-its ok sir."

Ken shakes his head,"No, call me Dad if you want. You will be marrying my son soon anyway..."

 **WHAT?**

All the nervous nerves and blood begun functioning normally..."Eh? you..approve our?" finding it funny that she was so afraid to get rejected, Karma's father dropped the formalitly of friendliness. Turns out, he has same chilidish self like his son...!

"I only wish for my son's happiness. It doesnt matter where you came from little dear. As long as you will make him happy and will not betray him...or love him for his wealth and appearance. But just him." Nagisa envied how Karma's dad treasuring him despite the lack of time together.

Nagisa bowed her head with true respect."...Sir...I-I cant thank you enough. I mean, uhh..." having small tears,

Karma teased instead of wiping them,"she's bashful at times,"pats Nagisa's head instead. Akabane Ken laughs so loud. "ahaha! Well, Advance Merry Christmas for I wont be celebrating with you too at that month!" helding up the wine, the two followed.

 _ **"Cheers!"**_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

After the breath taking challenge, Nagisa end up winning it so well!

Now at the hallway, finding the room to Karma's personal room...

"I told you, everything will go good." Nagisa shrugs, it is funny how she kept having negative thoughts. All she can say now was,"...I love you Karma."

Karma had a little concern on that,"Whats with the sudden?" sometimes...Nagisa would say things that gives threating silent storm. Hoping his suspicions on her sweetness after he had cheated is _totally alright._

Nagisa stops walking, even though they were near the rooms..."I just realized, I always been doubtful of you. Sorry for all of those days..." looking up to the tall Karma,

"No...am at fault, I cheated on you, yet...you still cling to my promise." gazing down at the small height Nagisa...

"I has no rights to be mad, you are a guy after all. Temptation is open."

Karma holds the end of her fingers,"I wont do it again I promise." massaging them,

"I know you would." by then, Nagisa stares intently at his golden eyes.

It is sinking in.

The connection they lost is actually coming back bit by bit,"..say, do you...feel it right now?"

Nagisa blurt out his hidden message with no shame,"you mean, making out? Why not? I got your father's blessing." teasing the red head, Karma got some faint blush before turning serious,"...say, where is your dad when they broke up...?"

Since Nagisa lacks emotion, he is not sure if Nagisa is affected by her family problem or not."I dont know. I wish i know, i do not hate him...I know it was my mom's fault. Even so i choosed to stay with her cuz she's a girl."

Karma pats Nagisa's head again.

Nagisa purred, she is like a dog wanting more petting to her owner."Karma...would it sound naughty if i say I want you right now? Cuz, im in the mood for it." tiptoe-ing like a dog does,

Karma chuckled and sliding his hands to her waist, helping to remain balance."I was planning to meet your dad if I knew where he is, asking if i can take you as my bride forever." leaning closer,

" ...if he is still alive though. So, can we do it?"

Their nose almost touching,"Gee~ you are adorable when you beg. Having a fast light kiss on their lips,"say, would you let me go back to my house to see if my mother's doing well?" Karma made a face,"noway, your step father is there."

However she was insisting... _of course, she misses her careless Mother._

"No worries, I wont let him do it again."

Karma furrowed his eyebrows by Nagisa's easy talk."As if you can. Look, he is your trauma...you cannot fight back for sure."

"But...but.."

"No."

"fine..."

Wanting to kiss for the second time, and planning to make it so intimadating **...It was interrupted by a beautiful girl passing by...She got straight blonde hair and blue eyes. Rio Nakamura.**

"step aside scratchy lovely couples!" bossy enough to cut off Nagisa and Karma's connection by passing inbetween them.

Karma whistled."Wooh~A firey girl. I like that~" chuckling, Nagisa secretly glared at the girl in her age it seems...

"Oh...you like some girl _on fire._..?" the atmosphere pinpointed how Nagisa's mood changed gradually.

Karma did noticed this though, "Hey, I know i promised not to look at other girls or talk to other girls...But this time, i'm just doing a side comment by her rudeness~" pulling her back near his arms. "Dont me so jealous." kissing her hair, Nagisa nods. She have calmed down her silent bloodlust.

"As long as you promise..." however...

Her

eyes

were

on

her

target.

* * *

 **At Akabane Hotel Boss Office...**

Asano's chair spins to face the messenger."Ah, good job as always ~" crossing his fingers,Shiota Minato politely smiled like her daughter were,"Thanks boss Asano. If you hadnt hired me here as a messenger, i would have suicide when I was forced to leave my wife and daughtet."

Asano evil grinned,however Nagisa's father is unware of that-being considered 'evil',For Asano had always wear that smile since he was hired."Do you want to meet them?" questioning the fading dark blue haired of Minato...he eyed the ground with longing,"

I want to...but It wont work out."

Asano nods in a pleasing reply,"Ok, I have you meet the real boss here. You see, I already told you, you arent officially hired since..the REAL boss hasnt met you. This is only a temporary job. If you want money to take power of having your daughter to your expense side...you got the gutts to face Akabane Karma~"

Minato gives his best gratitude,"I will. For my daughter!"

Closing his eyes to do a fake smale to the max,"Good."

Asano has a new card to use~

* * *

 **To Be Continued...?**

 **Kanon58:** Asano is genius sadist planner. Uhhhh.

If you noticed:

Bitter Nagisa check

Suicidal Nagisa check

Emotional nagisa check

Ensane nagisa check

...Yandere Nagisa...coming soon~~

(Truth: Nope havent type the next chapie at all)


	13. Romance Snaps

**Dance of Lies? Love? Or Lust?**

 **KarmaxNagisa-** Nagisa is a prostitute. Her Mother and Father divorced, and Hiromi later got another man. Takaoka was a very abusive step father Even Hiromi is abusing her. Since she cannot remove it, she thought to get used to it. Nagisa does not believe in love. But Karma will prove, her body is not the only that is appealing to man. (Not related to the anime/manga plotline )

 **WARNING. DONT LIKE, DONT READ. THIS IS A VERY TERRIBLE STORY. DO NOT REPORT ME.**

 _I have been onto WILD Nagisa lately~ XDDD_

It's rated M, so i dont think i'm breaking any rules.

ENGLISH SUCKS, BARE WITH IT. Thank you.

This is a very boring chapter...Maybe im bored...Nooooo!

* * *

 **Nagisa's POV**

Tonight, Karma and I decided to eat together inside the hotel's restaurant...However, my mind is still stuck at the sight of the blonde haired girl who magically got Karma's attention away from me.

Even though he said he would never look at any girl...anymore, i can see in his eyes the interest. I'm sure that girl is still inside here, she has a same scent like i was before...

Probabbly she entertains people.

When we reached the table with the menu, I excused myself,"Karma-kun. I don't think I can eat with you today." purposely acting like i dont feel well-by my face temparature. _This is my ability to change temperature, it's usually use on seducing my customers..._ Exactly what Mistress Jelavic taught me.

Karma knots an eyebrow, stopping to flip the menu."...why not?" I gave him a weak smile,

"I want to sleep. I feel sleeply. Will you let me sleep...?" Karma grinned,"Then I will join you sleep-" but i haults him."No need. I will be more happy if you eat by yourself for today." for I wanted to make sure...If Karma-kun really keeps his words this time.

"Later." I immediately took my leave, only to hide and watch over him.

Karma scratched his head,"...I wonder why she suddenly act weird?"

And as I already thought...That blonde girl is still here. She just approached my future husband.

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

"Mind if i sit here?" Nakamura Rio said in feverish voice _. Karma could tell she's trying to seduce him_ , coldy he flips the page of the menu. "Can't you see I have this table for myself Ms...?"

Nakamura rolls her eyes, pretend to twinkle in embarrassment- _but she is obviously annoyed by his first respond to her greetings_..."I know that. But you can see that the place is full, And you are alone~So i thought I can have a share on the table!" sitting already, Karma ignored her.

"suit yourself. I'll be done eating soon anyhows." closing the menu, Karma ordered some pasta for himself.

Nakamura keep on watch at him,"Thanks! ...So what's your work Mister fancy?" winking, she puts her elbow at the table-almost in her very relaxing way... _No etiquette at all._

Karma stared,"Excuse me?"Nakamura grinned,"You look rich."

Karma smirks,"Everyone who checks in this hotel is obviously rich Ms..."

She gives her hand for a handshake,"Nakamura. I'm Nakamura Rio...and I work at the private salon." after hearing where she works...Quickly Karma now knows what exactly she is.

"Private...Salon? A VIP club..." Nakamura proudly stated." yep~ You guessed it right." The waiter came and puts the ordered food with the wine."I'm a dancer there."About to take a hold of his wine-Nakamura snatched it instead. "And if you are stress, and you do not like cheap women in underground clubs~VIPS are safest from aids~!" Karma rolled his eyes...

"Sorry, i already have a fiance."

Nakamura laughs and pats the table- _almost making a small earthquake at the table_. "I did not say you got to leave your fiance, it's just one night!"

Karma almost choked,"Did you just sit here to convince me to buy you?"

Nakamura nods enthusiatically. "Personally, Yes."

Karma laughs,"you answer in the very interesting way~Nakamura." Nakamura glees,"ooohh~ If only you will give me more money than I hoped for~" winking,

Karma offers his hand."Just call me Karma." responding to his shake hands, Nakamura took out a card from her pouch."Alright, Nice to meet you Karma. Here is my phonecard~"

Karma took it,"I will take it, but doesnt mean I will buy you or anything. I just don't wan to be rude at you, for being this hard working for your job." he was planning to april fools her, for she doesnt seem to know he is the real owner of this hotel and everything in it.

 _Its still early for the VIP to open. Later it would...he will take that chance!_

Nakamura flips her hair,"Nahh~ Not really! I'm just onto rich and handsome guys that's all!"

She stood and about to go,"See ya-" only for Karma to hault her,

"Wait."

"yes?"

" I will visit you, but just a friend."

Nakamura made a face,"you weirdo."

Karma chuckles,"Maybe I can offer you a better job. You got good communication skills you know~"

Nakamura snickered,"Dream off~!"

she then left.

Behind the pillar, just Nagisa's deadly eyes locked on Nakamura Rio.

She whispered,"...I knew it. That blonde girl, is an enemy I have to terminate."

* * *

 **At the Ladies Bathroom**

Nakamura Rio preparing for her looks by the make up tools."That hot guy...He has a loyal wall."Until she noticed a shadow behind her."Hm?" confirming a human,"Woah! Who are you? Dont just show up like a ghost!"

Nagisa gave her a gentle smile. "Hello, Nakamura Rio." she said, Nakamura felt awfully uneasy..."how did you know my full name?"

Nagisa cups her face and trailed down her chest,"You see...My Karma-kun is friendly towards like us. Except, he is only mine alone to entertain."

Nakamura Rio knew something bad is going to happen to her _."W-what are you planning to-!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **At the Private Salon**

Sugino opens the door to find the real boss finally back."Oh! Karma-sama! Youre back! Guys! Karma-sama is back!" calling his bows politey, respecting Akabane Karma."You finally came back. It was hard when Asano and his friends ruling all over the hotel." he said.

 **Only when suddenly a fire breaks out.**

They heard Nakamura Rio screams. _"kyaaaaaaaaaah!"_

Sugino and Chiba snapped their heads where it was coming from.

Only to find Nakamura Rio coming out of the bathroom with burning hair.

"Holy shit! Chiba! Nakamura's burning!"

Chiba runs to grab a fire exthinguisher,"Quick! Get some water!" Sugion goes to grab water then.

"We'll save you Nakamura!"

 _ **SPLASH!**_

Karma could only stare in shock. "what...the...Nakamura, you mean...?

When the fire was off her head...her hair was pretty burned near her face.

Karma remained silent when she calls her name before...

"Kar...ma...?" dying instantly from burn in her head.

Karma closes his mouth.

Chiba trembled and so is Sugino. "s-s-she's dead." Only for Nagisa to magically appear beside Karma."Karma-kun? Why are you in here?" Karma turned slowly,

"Nagisa? Why are you here? How did you knew there was a club inside the hotel?"

 **he had a bad feeling.**

Nagisa calmly stated."I know cuz this is the place where I entertained Asano-kun and his sadistic friends..." seducing Karma purposely by her shivering moves."Let me re-ask. Why are you here? Are you going to meet someone inside this VIP club?"

Karma couldnt brought up any reason."Thats _...(Wait...a second...you dont say.)_ Nagisa, come here."

Nagisa did follow his orders."what is it?"

Karma and her was now at the corner of the room, in order to avoid anyone hearing their conversation."Please tell me you didnt do this." he already had sweatdrops at his forehead.

Nagisa kept smiling,"Do i look like capable of burning someone alive just because I saw you talking to her, accepting her phonecard..." she turned dark but keeping her pretty killer self."clearly flirting to you-when you promised not to talk to any girls or let them flirt you ever again?"

Karma shakes his head,"you...act too calm."

"pardon?"

Karma holds his head and massages them,"This is weird Nagisa. Just right there a person burned alived yet you are too calm!" he said louder. Good thing Sugino and Chiba already went to ask assitance to grab Nakamura's burned body.

As the club is still empty. It's just about to open after all~

Nagisa titls her head,"Why Karma-kun? If I say i feel nothing about it...are you afraid of me now? Wont you love me again when i forgave you?"

Karma fisted,"Dammit Nagisa. You need a doctor if you did this."

"doctor...?" the innocent Nagisa changed into a crazy person just like her mother was _ **."I DONT NEED A FUCKING DOCTOR! DOCTOR'S ARE THE ONES WHO GAVE YOU IN TEMPTATION! AND DEFINETLY I WONT GO FOR A FREAKIN THERAPHY IF THAT IS WHAT YOU MEANT!"**_

Karma is speechless,"...Nagisa..." Nagisa continued to act innocent and like a victim.

"If not the mental hospital, are you going to send me to jail?"

...

* * *

Nagisa grabs his collar gently,"Karma-kun? Cant' you see what love made me...? It made me brave. And I feel so invincible by it."

Karma shook his head."This is murder Nagisa."

Nagisa objects,"I only wanted you to look at me. It's not my fault isnt? You looked at her..." eyeing the dead Nakamura...

Karma blocks her view to see her more, more likely angry at Nagisa."Are you jealous cuz she was a stripper like you?" although he wasnt that mad when he should be. Maybe this is a part of Karma acting like a boss.

"You already knew yet you are still asking me a stupid question? Karma you silly~" she giggled that and annoyed Karma further.

"This isnt funny!"

Nagisa snaps."Why are you mad at me?!" then she sobs"...It was for your sake! Cuz if you got tempted to cheat again, i'm afraid i'll end up killing you! In order not to do that...I have to, kill any girls...who will...!"

Karma raises his hand to slap her if needed,"Nagisa you crazy! you can go to-"

Nagisa dared."Youre gonna report me? Why me? Why havent you reported Asano-kun's sadistic hobbies!" she goes outside the club as Karma follows her. Its like a bickering married couples, the only problem is, they were talking about _murder._

"But, this isnt same as what he did!" Karma said, Nagisa declares."Then let's break up!"

Karma is shock once more."What?! Hey where you going!"

Nagisa stops and muttered,"I'm going home!"

Leaving Karma. Karma assisted Nakamura's body first before actually chasing Nagisa.

To make sure, it wasnt shown at CCTV footage...

* * *

 **To Be Continued...?**  
 **Kanon58:** my laptop got virus. So this was too short...got to retype the next chapie...*cries*


	14. Desire to See

**Dance of Lies? Love? Or Lust?**

 **KarmaxNagisa-** Nagisa is a prostitute. Her Mother and Father divorced, and Hiromi later got another man. Takaoka was a very abusive step father Even Hiromi is abusing her. Since she cannot remove it, she thought to get used to it. Nagisa does not believe in love. But Karma will prove, her body is not the only that is appealing to man. (Not related to the anime/manga plotline )

 **WARNING. DONT LIKE, DONT READ. THIS IS A VERY TERRIBLE STORY. DO NOT REPORT ME.**

 _I have been onto WILD Nagisa lately~ XDDD_

It's rated M, so i dont think i'm breaking any rules.

ENGLISH SUCKS, BARE WITH IT. Thank you.

* * *

 _I do not understand,_

 _Why Karma-kun doesnt get it?_

 _Why doesnt he get it...?_

 _Of how much, i just dont want to loose anyone I love anymore._

 _And how much I always wanted to snap out of my shell, and slaughter people whom irritates me._

 _I decided to tame the snake by dancing in poles...but there's just sometimes, i cannot control it._

 _ **My Bloodlust.**_

* * *

 **Morning came...At Nagisa's House.**

Nagisa opens the door and closes it. "Im Home." weird enough...asual, they do not lock the door properly, good thing there's no monster outside to go in _...for its already inside the house itself!_

Takaoka emerge from the kitchen, He quickly spotted the blue teen at the door. Nagisa eyed the knife he was holding. _Takaoka's must be cutting onions, Nagisa could smell something is being cooked._

"Are you kiddin me? You seriously had the gutts to come back here?" he snorts, Nagisa calmy stated without looking at his eyes.

"Yeah, this is my home after all."

Takaoka marched forward to see her up and down, he laughs."You think so? And huh, let's see...You killed our baby didnt ya?"

Nagisa remained silent. "..."

Takaoka giggled and playing the knife he was holding onto."Your mommy's not here again, you do know what happens if were alone right?" Nagisa already knew how his lustful eyes would look, so Nagisa marched _forward too_ -towards him.

"Yeah, i know...So I kinda want to kill you." Takaoka puts his guard down, thinking she was joking."Then here!" Takaoka gave him the knife,"Try me!"

The problem is, Nagisa is no longer a good girl.

"GLADLY!" and attacks Takaoka.

 _ **"gyaaah!"**_ Takaokea screamed and peed his pants when Nagisa grabbed him from behind. They were already on floor.

Nagisa giggled as her flirty fingers teased Takaoka's captured neck."gotcha, Takaoka~ Now...savor my legs, for I will now slit your piggy throat~ before I go to jail, I would like to _atleast_ kill you off first."

Takaoka panicks,"no! I dont want to die! Let go! snake! _snake!"_

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Karma's reculant..."Nagisa? where are you this time?" he is outside the hotel trying to reach Nagisa's phone but couldnt connect.

Until he recalls what Nagisa told him during their dinner date after the meeting with his dad.

 _((I want to visit my mom...))_

Karma immediately called his driver. "...at her mind state, she could go there!"

 **And just About...**

Nagisa ready to slice Takaoka's neck. The excitement glitter's in her eyes..."Bye bye~"

Takaoka screamed like a very terrified child. _ **"aaaaah!"**_

Karma opens the door to Nagisa's house. Seeing Nagisa and Takaoka's position at the floor."NAGISA DONT!"

It snaps out Nagisa from doing another terrible crime."Karma-kun?!"

Karma approached her and took the knife then kicks it away. " _Dont!"_ Lifting Nagisa up."Dont kill him!" Nagisa is like a guitly puppy..."..why not...? He deserve to die."

Karma nods without getting angry though,"Of course he does! But, You will go to jail you know! We make him go to jail instead!" Nagisa could see how much Karma understands her right now...but she couldnt deny the bloodlust she feels right now.

"Are you crazy? Me killing him or not, i'm still going there! _After burning that slut._ " she muttered. Karma tried not to jawdrop again. _"..._ you really did it? My god..."

Then Takaoka interrupts them by clinging to Karma's legs."Help me! please! I dont want to die!" Nagisa glared. "Be silent." she kicked Takaoka's head then he stopped clinging to clutch his own head."Argh!"

Nagisa planned another kick, but Karma haults her,"Wait! I have an idea!"

"Huh...?"

* * *

 **Takaoka brought to jail by the file case of attempted rape to Shiota Nagisa.**

Takaoka slams the barrels. "LIES! I DIDNT RAPE HER!" he yelled.

Karma put an angst to his reply,"Really? But I saw it!"  
Takaoka grits his teeth with pure anger. "You just got money!" and death glares Nagisa, "And.. _You bitch!_ I will get out of here i tell you!"

Karma hinders Takaoka's eye view to Nagisa. "No you wont. For you dont have the right to be freed at all."

Takaoka spits some of his dirty saliva when he yelled again _ **,"What evidence do you have that I raped that prostitute when she's working as one of those!"**_ then he evil grins.

Nagisa talks back in defense,"Go ahead make me a liar! You will still rot in this jail!" she cursed him. Karma holds both of her shoulder and made her turn the other way...

"Let's go now Nagisa. I will use all of my riches for him to never get out..."

Nagisa fisted. "I want him to be sentence to death though."

Karma assures her..."Of course we can." As Takaoka in the background still so mad about everything. "HEY! I heard you! You cannot do that! I has human rights here! hey! Come back here! Dont leave your lover daddy alone!" he laughs like a maniac.

Nagisa yells back..."You and I arent lovers! You disgusting meatball!"

pissed off Takaoka once more,"Shut up! you love my dick so much everynight!" and pissed off more Nagisa. But then Karma retorts back, "Dont you bad mouth my wife!"

Then they left.  
Takaoka is forever in jail..."grrr!"

* * *

 **Back to Nagisa's House**

Karma and Nagisa decided to go back to her house to see if her mom with be there. In order to tell her the good news that they can finally get her to move onto the house where Nagisa lives right now...At Karma's huge house. Nagisa ordered Karma to wait outside his parked car.

Perfect timing for Nagisa to see her mom inside and she greets her."I came back home its alright now mother. were safe, we can be together again.." only for Hiromi to turn slowly with dead eyes looking at her.

No reply at all...Or Reaction of their sweet reunion."Mother...?"

Hiromi said in a very...uncaring tone of her voice."Nagisa-chan...how dare you take away Okasan's happiness?"

Nagisa blinks,"eh?"

Hiromi looks at the table...

Then suddenly slams her fist at it.

 _ **BAM!**_ Seeing her titan side again. "Takaoka is my life when you left me all alone here! And now how dare you send him to imprison?!"

Nagisa couldnt comprehend though.."What? mom..do you even know what your saying? Takaoka just _...just raped_ me!" she reasoned, but Hiromi's bathshit crazy and unlogical right now...of why she is being downed by Takaoka's outbreak news not long earlier that he was taken to the jail.

"Rape...? Then...How dare you flirt around leaving your job and getting your happiness alone Nagisa-chan!? Do you have any idea how much i wasted my whole money and life just to raise you? Why you hurt mommy like this Nagisa-chan! I cannot accept it! I cannot!"

Then she goes to slap Nagisa and yanks her hair. Unaware, Karma's not yet hearing their loud voices...He didnt park exactly at their front door. So not yet.

"Stop! Mother! Mother-! I said please stop!"

Hiromi clawed her shoulders."You shut up! Go back to your job! Paid the money i raised you for! I did not raise just to be lock up in some stupid love! How could you get a better life when am not...? What kind of child are you!" Nagisa rasped out despite the pain she felt,

"How could you not wish for my happiness Mother?! Karma-kun's a fine guy! He's rich! Smart! And Handsome! What else you wish for him to be?!" Hiromi sobs,

"ITS LOVE NAGISA-CHAN. I HATE LOVE! If you will love...I rather have you to be a prostitute forever...!" and then turns into a fire once more. Really...Nagisa couldnt take it anymore.

"W-what? Then...How come you got a second father for me!?"

Hiromi slaps her other cheek then. _**SLAP!**_

"How dare you brought that up!" Nagisa ignored the pain,

"Tell me why! If you do not believe in such thing...then why is Takaoka here!?"

Hiromi laughs crazily...

"For lust of course! What else! As if he will take me so seriously...!" Nagisa is speechless for a moment. Then said, "Your the one who doesnt take love seriously! You leave dad for no reason!"

Sarcastically Hiromi replies..."You wanna know why me and your dad did not work out? You really wanna know!?"

"Yes i do! So tell me the truth! Why do we have to be broken in first place...?!"

Hiromi finally tells her the horrifying truth.

"Becuz marriage will stop you from doing anything you want! Getting forever married is awful! Look what happen to me? I no longer look beautiful as before! Especially after giving birth and giving him my everything...!"

Finally having tears at her eyes...

"Then what about me?. _..-sobs-_ Do you have any idea how i look good outside, but inside...IM DIRTIED BY TAKAOKA!" and turned into anger.  
"You...lying Nagisa-chan-"

"But it's the truth mom! When you brought him here...The reason i decided to use my body for us to survive, its becuz the step father you got for me raped me!" because her own mother couldnt believe her.

"N-no..."

"Why can't you guys believe in me...!?" Hiromi chuckles, clearly denying her assumptions about that issue.

"That's impossible! He would never touch you-" Nagisa showed her true feelings, the anger,the sadness and the pain...So she confessed the BIGGEST sin Takaoka did at her body.

 _ **"He did it plenty! I got pregnant mom! Becuz of him, me and Karma's relationship got a crack! But anyways, the baby died...!"**_

However...Hiromi covers her ears,

"Nagisa-chan...shut up."

"Listen to me! I'm your daughter!"

 **Shiota Hiromi, kicks Nagisa out.**

Karma saw Nagisa finally came back, only without her mom that was supposed to be with them."Nagisa? Where's your mom?"

Nagisa felt empty at the moment."She doesnt want to live with me..."

"huh?"

But Nagisa refused to speak more...So they went home.

* * *

 **At Karma's House...Karma's POV**

When Nagisa and I got inside our room, She suddenly stood like a pole. Bet what her mother did broke her loving heart.

I thought she would start crying, however she instead spoke her thoughts right now...without hiding how she feels on the spot. "Karma-kun. Am worth loving...? I dont see any point to myself anymore."

I stepped closer,"Nagisa..." then she faced me, and begun to strip...?!

"Please prove me some love. I dont feel anything, Am even human?" her clothes fell on the floor, then as a man, who said I have the control? I actually think it's the right time to do it.

I don't even know why,"Shh," i fixes her hair strands,"You are you Nagisa." And leaned closer, as she also leans closer to me.

We kissed.

After a silent french kiss, Nagisa seems to dance, and it made me entertained.

Probabbly a fanservice she wants for me...And I actually i liked it.

* * *

 **Nagisa's POV**

What I remember is, I started dancing...I started licking, as if I was a stripper...and Karma-kun is my customer to entertain. I sexily dance like the usual snake, He smirks and he sniffs me. I purrs and I embraces him.

Before I knew, Karma and I were making out. Not by lust, but purely...Love.

I'm dirty to spread so wide for him, I want his thing badly, and I want Karma-kun not to be a gentlemen."ahh! Karma-kun! I didnt knew you were this big...!" It shock me that Karma's thing can grew bigger like this. It felt amazing when it entered my entrance.

Karma chuckles,"You werent on yourself whenever we try to do it." I can hear sweaty sounds, our flesh is uniting.

"I like it. Be harder...harder please..." I feel my cheeks so hot, I feel my breathing rapidly, and my heart is trying to hit my eardrums. Karma's so handsome, Karma's so great...

All the bathshit crazy events...Yes, those everything vanished like it never did exist.

"If you say so." Karma was like a chef. He is cutting me,"Your so good..." I moaned.

Karma gives me more butterfly kisses,"No, you are the one who is so good..." but when he said that, i felt doubt once more...

"Really...? Even If im-" But he hushed me in another kiss.

"Shh."

I can see in his eyes that it only belongs to me right now. And i felt at peace,"Were not yet done right?" I ask him, Karma winked.

"of course. We are just starting."

Weve done lots of positions.

The First was the sultry Suddle. It paints me at first but... _sideways sex is a great place to start!_

 _He lies down with his knees bent and legs apart, and you sort of slot in the middle at right angles to his body. With one hand on his chest, and the other on his lower leg, rock back and forth until he's hitting the right spot._

 _It's all about you and you can wiggle around until it feels just right._

 _It might take a bit of practice to get it right, but hey, who's complaining?_

then the squat...ahahah this one Gives methe most amazing simply, Karma lies on the bed and I squat on top of him. Yup, that's it. Then i raises myself up and down on him, leaning on the bed, his hands or his chest.

This will stimulate me in ways you never thought possible.,face to face _a relaxing sex,We basically sit opposite each other and then I slide into his lap and sit on top of him. We then join our legs, behind him and he put his feet together to provide a kind of cradle for me. then just rock on him._

Standing up _...Karma and I turn to face the wall, stand around two feet away and stick our bum out a little. He then enters me...Possibly bending his knees to make it easier for access._

 _It thrust backwards using the wall and it's a whole lot easier than doing it standing up face-to-face. Its really a standing sex,You've got to stand up..._

Scissors, _Great for... Intimate does it work? Easy to do, complicated to explain. So you lie facing each other and put your top leg over his hip. He grabs your bum and then you out your arm round his waist and push your bottom leg against his leg._

 _The turn-ons were...You'll be rubbing your clitoral area on his groin and you get to kiss each turn-offs ...A little boring and pedestrian for some._

 _You say: 'It's not visually exciting but physically it's amazing' ._

Spider... _Spider is kinda a Long slow intercourse._

 _Start with me sitting facing and astride him. The the i lies back, followed by the Karma until each partner's head in between the other's legs. Then each partner can bring their knees up and hold onto the other's legs. Now all we need to do is slow, wiggling movements to keep each other aroused for a long time._

 _This is a very lazy, enjoyable position that can keep you happy for a long time_

 _There's not a lot of action and movement, which could be boring for some._

Woman on top, _yep i did service for for once can lay down on the bed with his legs I just climb on top like a cowgirl and let him penetrate me. I can then lean back and hold onto his ankles or knees if he lifts them up. Yeah,You can now control the pace now and also tease him. And yep,He'll loves it, because the view is great for him, because you're im charge_

You have to do all the work. Also, some women find that the deep penetration can hurt if their partner is quite large. Speed bum, _Fast and passionate lie out flat on your stomach with a cushion under your belly and pelvic area. He lies on top of you, you spread your legs and he enters you,Karma's so good...im going crazy,It's a great position for a quickie as things can get quite fast and furious._

 _The skin-to-skin contact can mean you get a bit on the sweaty side, and it's not the most romantic of positions. You just lie down with your face in the pillow - he goes for it. Your man will probably enjoy it a bit more than you, but worth a go all the same!_

The man handler her...ah this one _Nice 'n' easy unless you're completely different heights.,_ Edge of Heaven...they call it that cuz the man sits on the edge of the bed, with his legs down on the floor. Then you shuffle into his lap and onto him, with your legs resting on the bed, while he either holds your hands to stop you tipping backwards. Now you can start moving as fast or as slowly as you want. It gives a very deep penetration and he gets to do most of the work, while you jiggle about on top. Just careful not to tip over!

Some sexy spoons positions... _Slow, intimate sex. How does it work? You lie in bed on your side. He spoons you from behind, entering you slowly to make bedtime cuddles that bit more interesting_.We also did a little bit of Cooridor Canoodling... _The excitement of being pushed up against a wall will really get you both going._

Before I know, Karma-kun and I collapsed.

For the first time, I don't think i was screaming like a sex addict. Just screaming for love and not for lust.

Maybe, the real key for me to get healed from my work experience is...to always have Karma making love to me?

Im not sure.

But i never felt so gentle and fantastic before.

This is...very passionate.

* * *

However, The very next day...When i got out of the shower...

I received a text from Asano. _["If your school uniform is still there, please wear it and meet me at..."]_

"Are you seriously?" If i dont do what he says, he could always spread the video scandal. "Dammit."

Asano called me at his office, correction _...it was actually Karma's boss office_ , but Asano's incharge at the moment.

Yes...Here am, at the office.

"Im glad you came. I see the uniform in blue vest and pants still fits you~" he compliments me, but definetly not happy.

"What is your order this time? Can i plead for no more group sex?" i forgot to hide my irritation...Oh well,

Asano keeps typing on his keyboard and eyes stuck at the monitor of the computer his using."Since when did you became so obedient? Anyhow, my job doesnt include stripping...Just sit at me while i work at the computer. I wanna test if i wont be distracted if someone's trying to turn me on." I cant believe my ears.

"Huh?"

Asano repeats,"Will you please sit at my lap and hump at me without me entering you." I shakes my head. "what?"

Asano lifts up his shoulders like a shrug,"Just curious if you can turn me on. You know, make my beast awaken. If you did you will be able to put me in scandal~"

I licked my lips, feeling dry..."is that supposed to be another trap?"

Asano grabs his phone at his table,"Oh okay, i'll just play this thing-" I ran towards him and stops his arms. "No! Wait! I'll do it."

he evil smirked."Call me Asano-sama too~" i followed his orders.

"Asano-sama..."Then...sitting atop his thing with our fabric, his trousers and my pants.

"There, im doing it...Are you satisfied now?" i look at him, whose not paying attention to me but his work.

Bossy as ever,"Will you include moving as if your doing it with me?"

I whined,"did you just want to masturbate with me?" this just weird.

Asano concludes though,"Im working."

I snorts,"yeah, with a girl you are blackmailing." but then his voice turns deadly. With his purple eyes _ **... "Move."**_

I moves, "Are you feeling it yet? This is difficult than i thought..."

Asano is chilling as he does his work continously without me getting in the way! "Dont tell me you prefer flesh and sweat?" I snaps,"No. I thank you for concern not doing that right now." but he doesnt seem to be angry at me yet.

"What's wrong? Seems like you were turn on instead~" I realized...Asano's havent even done any organism!

"How come you aint turned on yet? Are you gay?" I double checked our fabrics, I'm the one having a liquid instead! His evil smile reveals the sadistic ones,"whats wrong? You get turn on instead?" i blushed hard, "Im Not!" hiding the proof that I was only turned on by this...

Asano whistles,"But, you just wet my trousers. Look."

 _(gasp)_

"Your body still searching its job~poor Akabane." I..guess I really need a theraphy for sex.

"Now dont stop. Seduce me more~" I glared at him, "I only seduce Karma!" but he then stopped typing at the keyboard..."Funny thought, want it to be my turn?" he then puts fingers in me. "No! Stop fingering me!" I cant believe he lied...why am so stupid?!  
hearing Asano's sadistic taunts,"you can run away from it by pushing me away but you decided to still sit at my lap. Means you desire it~" he kisses my cheek, I felt sick.

"If i dont...you will spread the video so i has to!"

I can feel Asano's masculine fingers...They felt actually good at me, and its horrible."Not really~ Yourself is much more important than Akabane's reputation since he loves you for real right?. However wanting my fingers inside you this much...tsk,tsk." I couldnt stop myself from having small naughty sounds in my lips.

"P-please stop." i begun to show him some teary eyes.. _He's sadistic side makes me cry...!_

"Dont tell me simple fingering makes you come?" He clutches me,I bits my lips,"Mnh, massaging it inside, stop going deeper-Im about to.. _aahh!"_

Asano insults me,"Bad dog, dirtying your owner with your flithy..."

I'm having tears, but I wont let them fall!.."I... rather have Karma as my owner than you sadistic!" Asano kept smiling at me."You didnt deny the fact of you being a dog?" then he pushes me off the floor. The impact hurts. "Ow!" damn, I didnt fell on the soft map in his office...he did this on purpose didnt he?!

 _Eh?_

 _Bondage...? Wait! Not that-_

 _"_ arghh!"

Asano seals my movements."Now, have a taste of your disgusting liquid." he shoves his fingers in my mouth."How does yourself taste?" it was painful, and totally embarrassing, he removed it hard that i think it hit my gums...Asano cleans his fingers with the hand sanitizer he happen to have in his pockets. "There, all clean. Free from virus~"

I pleaded but cannot hide the anger..."A-Asano, r-release this rope, its starting to hard me breath air...My head, i think my blood pouring inside my head!"

Asano stepped at me,"Idiot. It has nothing to do with your blood circulation. You are simply turned on by the bondage play." Only to reveal a damn camera!"How about we take pictures?"

"No! Not pictures!" feeling to hide, but really...nothing to hide...he clicks the shots.

But then,

A voice of a man at our door spoke _."-knock knock- Asano-dono, Im back. May I come in?"_

We froze. But then...Asano smirks again. He grabs his sharp knife that happen to be hidden at his drawer, and sets me free...However"Hide under my office table. Dont make a sound, although it will be amusing to see other people reaction if they see you in that state."

I nods like a good dog."I would never dream." I hids then Asano greeted his man.

"Come in."

I couldnt see the man however...I hear his voice."Yes...Asano-sama, i thought i heard you talking to someone?" he has a gentle voice, that feels familliar in my ears.

I hear a pleasant act of Asano. "I wasnt. You probabbly hearing ghost. There is a ghost here after all."

"Oh. I see."

Then i have a curious thought. _'a little peek wont hurt, I need to see whose Asano-kun talking! I hope its not another gang rape play...'_

 ***gasp***

 **But I saw...was...Shiota Minato...My,** _' Otousan...?'_

* * *

 **To Be Continued~**

 **Kanon58:** too bad...the files are all virus.


	15. Shocking kind of Affection?

**Dance of Lies? Love? Or Lust?**

 **KarmaxNagisa-** Nagisa is a prostitute. Her Mother and Father divorced, and Hiromi later got another man. Takaoka was a very abusive step father Even Hiromi is abusing her. Since she cannot remove it, she thought to get used to it. Nagisa does not believe in love. But Karma will prove, her body is not the only that is appealing to man. (Not related to the anime/manga plotline )

 **WARNING. DONT LIKE, DONT READ. THIS IS A VERY TERRIBLE STORY. DO NOT REPORT ME.**

 _I have been onto WILD Nagisa lately~ XDDD_

It's rated M, so i dont think i'm breaking any rules.

ENGLISH SUCKS, BARE WITH IT. Thank you.

 **Note:** Sorry for the long wait, know what happen? My thumb got weird scars and it hurts! (Probabbly from the cold weather) so i couldnt type. Second problems in financial in life lol, got no inspiration. Not depress, just kinda author block (I did planned rhe ending already just lazy and not sure if its actually a good biggest last plot twist). And i thought to help my family lol. Exams are near, need to focus on studies hehehe...

* * *

 **Previously on Dance of Lies, Love Or Lust...**

I was called to Asano's office just becuz of the fact of being blackmailed. I didn't told Karma for obvious reasons. However i did not expect something will shock me.

Shock me, more than i was shock before.

It was when a person came in while me and Asano are in the middle of naughty stuffs.

I peeked at the open light of where am currently hiding, only to see someone i never thought i would see again.

My...

* * *

 **Author's POV**

She breaths the calling of she never thought her lips would remember the affection and longing..."otousan...?"

As Nagisa's in the state of shock, Minato is unaware of the sadistic boss Asano Gakushuu-whose held Nagisa captive by sex scandal.

"Asano-sama? did i hear some weird moaning here...?" Asano chuckles like no forever. "My,my Minato-kun~ Are you saying i'm the type of person who'll call prostitutes to entertain me?"

That comment snapped Nagisa out of shock, and glared with her mind in quote, _"Yes you do! And i'm the example!"_ former or not, it was like that.

"A-apologies!" Frantically Minato bowed, looks like that's where Nagisa got that attitude...

"Anyhow, what is your company here?" Minato grabs something from his pocket and revealed a threatening letter.

Asano calmly read it loud for Nagisa to hear. _**"I shall reveal your sadistic hobbies. You have destroyed me, so i will destroy you too."**_ then Asano smirks.

meanwhile...Nagisa's in a puzzle. _'it's impossible to be Karma-kun...but, i only remember those lines would be appropriate for us if we ever...'_

unable to finish thoughts, Asano sounds reserved.

"This is it?" he lifts the paper, Minato is not sure if Asano's the smiling mad person, or the angry fury eyebrows when he's getting insulted.

No trace of hate or fear at all.

"Y-yes, that's all. I got that from your delivery box." Minato gives the box he has been holding.

Asano accepts it. But did not open.

"You may now leave."

"But.." Nagisa could see her father is worried on his boss. _'Oh father...Asano deserves those! Let him be assassinated.'_

With another apologetic well mannered bow, Minato takes his leave.

Quickly Asano pulled Nagisa out of the cat box, i mean under his office table. He roughly pulls up her wrist and she felt twisted.

"Ow! Don't be this way! Asano-kun...!"

Asano kept his evil smirk, "What is the meaning of this?" He thought Nagisa and Karma is behind it.

 _'Eh? what's this...?'_

Nagisa dare to stare at Asano right now.

Asano did not like it though.

Nagisa can invisibly see the fear vibes on Asano's whole body...

 _'Asano-kun..is actually affected by the letter...?'_

"I'm asking you Shiota!" _**SLAP!**_

Immediately hot stung at her left cheek, Nagisa had a late reaction to the pain. "...you didnt have to do that Asano-kun." with an honest stare, "I know nothing about that. Nor Karma."

Asano felt instant satisfy when he cannot see any lies to the blue twintailed girl,so he lets her go to the painful floor.

 **Thud.**

Nagisa thought they would still continue...however,

"Dismiss. Go, if you don't want me to spread your video." simply Asano is soar and quickly Nagisa did not hesitate to leave.

But although it kinda looked like she was his prostitute.

That sucks.

* * *

 **At the hallway to go back to her room with Karma...**

 _'What was that...?' Nagisa massages her wrist as she walks so little steps. 'Someone is...tareting Asano-kun? Who in the brave world could it be? It cannot be Karma, for...he never fight like that way.'_

Only to bump to the former rendevous sensation.

 _"Ah!"_

 _"Woah!"_

"I-im sorry sir!" Nagisa apologies, and so the other,

"No! I'm the one whose not looking at my -"

When finally Shiota Minato recognize who it was. He wont forget Nagisa's face, for he had kept a picture of her. There's a little doubt of such miracle, however Minato cannot deny the click of heartbeat and bloodrush the moment he and his daughter eyes met face to face!

Nagisa completely fell silent.

"Nagisa...? Is that you...?" Minato gently touches her shoulder, and Nagisa let's him. To prove that it was really her. "Oh my goodness! Its really you!"

Hug from a true father.

Nagisa blushes, she felt like a kid once more.

 _'It's my father's ...smell,'_ she secretly sniffs him, _'So nostalgic.'_ How much she misses her true dad.

"I miss you Nagisa."

"Me too...Otousan."

The sweet hug of reunion quickly cut off when Minato notice the weird thing."Wait..? Why are you in the boss office?" looking behind her, the only way to this hallway was the boss office then to this hallway.

Minato didnt want to assume, however...it just couldnt be suspicious, there's no friggin other room than that!"When you werent there earlier?" this bad assumptions were the similarities of Hiromi and Minato, the very reason they did a baby in first place~

"You mean..those moans belongs to you? You have a relationship with boss Asano!?"

Nagisa shakes her head, "No! Not with him!" but slighty guilty about lying some of the story going on to her life right now... whispering at the end,"partly half..."

"What...? Explain, i dont understand."

Nagisa scanned the surrounding and gently pulled her dad to follow her somewhere more private."N-not here. I want some private talk."They went to the left corridor that has dead end.

What Nagisa told her father is the start of how her life went eversince he left. She didnt exactly talked about the rape, but she did mention she had no choice but to become an entertainer to survive. Minato was devastated hearing it from her daughter. It must been hellish life. But then the bright side was Nagisa talked about meeting a man that saved her from the dirty job. When Nagisa is about to tell who was the kind hero suddenly Asano appeared intruding the conversation.

With a slow clap.

He had the hidden smug,"Such lovely father and daughter~ bravo,bravo."

Nagisa and Minato quietly faced him. "Asano-kun."

"Asano-sama."

Asano took a step closer, Nagisa knew something bad will happen if Asano speak with his mouth. And he just did!

"Get your daughter now Minato. Before she gets married to Akabane Karma."

Nagisa knew her father will be shock on this, that's what she plans to tell her now! If only Asano didnt tell it first! Now it's all ruined isnt...?

"what? you are getting married?!"

Asano didnt shut his mouth. He has the last trump card.

It was Shiota Minato himself.

"It wont happen if you take her. You see you wont be able to spend a year with her if she gets married now. You'll loose the daughter you have always wanted to raise when you got the chance!" Asano knew Minato misses to take care of his one and only daughter, so this reunion to find out she will leave the nest soon...just hurt a lots to him.

Minato grabs Nagisa's shoulders, trying to convince her not to go yet."Nagisa! I know this is a selfish request but, please dont marry him now! Spend years with me first! How about like three years? Or four years...?"

Nagisa didnt have the time to react, she clearly sees the fear and sadness of his father thunder lights."but-"

Minato begs deeply,"we just reunited and now your already getting out of the nest?" suddenly went slighty angry about it."That's unfair!" he was also childish like Hiromi. Really, not a surprise they loved eachother in first place.

"No! listen! we wont be apart even if i get married! I promise...! Karma will let you and mom live with us together even after we get married!"

Asano intrudes again,"aww~ no longer a baby in your arms. That's sad." glaring at the guy, Minato opens his eyes when tears are forming. "No Nagisa! I refuse of that marriage!" and embraces her tight."I dont want my baby girl to grow up yet...! When finally i has the chance to give you love as a father...!"

with that happen, Nagisa decided to follow Asano all his way back to his office.

 _ **BAM!**_

Slamming the table. Asano is relaxed at his bossy sit.

"Just how much you'll brain wash people Asano-kun!? Not my father! You...bastard...!" she yelled.

Minato has no idea where Nagisa went. But Nagisa did told her to go home and talk to Hiromi first if he really thinks of taking her away. This will be war to both.

Asano yawns. "Look, go back to your father if i were you." he stoods and took a wine from his small frigde that is already inside the office.

Nagisa hissed and Asano ignores her presence, as if nothing happend earlier.

It was then Nagisa noticed something from Asano's half open drawer.

For some weird reason she had the urge to peek.

There was a black folder that had some red photo shot slipped.

Not properly hide inside,Nagisa unconciously pulls out the folder and opens it.

What she found was photos of Karma on Asano's folder.

"Eh...?" she then notice some bloody hand writtens.

* * *

 _ **[I love my little half brother Akabane. If only he would notice me. I wouldnt have to be sadist. I did my sadistic hobbies so that he would be concerned of me. But in the end he never did...for that Shiota Nagisa re-appeared from his life.**_

 _ **I'll destroy her.]**_

Nagisa's eyes widen when she read the next parts, _ **[Anything that Akabane loves, i hate them. For he should only notice me...his big half brother. Nothing more, nothing less.]**_

* * *

It says the horrifying truth, "...What? Asano, loves...his own brother Karma-kun?!" with that loud gasp, Asano's just behind her like a dark angel.

"Oh you found out." a hand touch her left shoulder and she froze. "Too bad, you found out~"

Nagisa slaps his hands away as he kept hold of the evidence. " A-Asano-kun! I know you are evil, but i didnt knew you were worst than it...!" stepping back, Asano calmly goes near her with the wine at his hands. Sipping a little, "I know nobody would understand, that's why i love to torture girls...They dont deserve love."

Until Nagisa is at the wall,

Asano corners her like before.

"Oh wait, here's a trivia, the girls i torture...I dont just torture them for no reason, i torture those who has eyes on Akabane!" with an angel smile Asano has...Nagisa sees a fallen one.

"so..." gulping,"all this terrible things you did to me, was becuz-"

Asano laughs," yes! because Shiota stole away my little brother! Akabane is mine alone! Nobody shall take him!"

Asano Gakushuu completely changed. He took out a ducktape. "I'll have you silence."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **11 pm...Karma went to Asano's office.**

Actually they are all in the same building, so it wasnt hard for Karma to suspect where Nagisa could have been~

 _PULLS!_

"Where is Nagisa?!" Karma pulls Asano's necktie. "She hasnt come back! Only you are left to threaten her!" pulling harder to choke him, "So tell me where! and what did you do this time! Asano!"

So mad, so angry...full of fury, Asano dead pans.

"Are you serious about marrying her...? Please tell me you are kiddin."

Karma raised an eyebrow,"Why do you care so much whom I should be with?"

Asano then had a short crazy laugh.

Karma could only stare in dis belief. It was a new side of Asano.

 _Sure he is weird but not this much...?_

 _What could have happend?_

Asano then grabs Karma's collar and fixes it."If you really going to marry that bitch, then I will use all my cards to break her!"

Karma snaps.

 _"You...!"_ pins him at the wall. _**BAM!**_ "Now its time to take you down. Tell me why you are doing this! Im starting to believe your hatred for me about the property is not only that! There must be a deeper reason Asano!

 _ **Damn...such a stupid...little half brother...**_

"You really wanna know...?" Asano didnt had the smirk on his lips though.

Karma's ready to hit Asano for real.

 _ **Why wont you notice how lonely your..big half brother is...?**_

Asano took a smooch on Karma's lips, perfectly stunning the other.

 _ **Akabane...**_

 _" ...Hffm!?"_

But actually injected something behind Karma's back.

Karma slowly fell into the darkness.

"You are mine alone...Akabane."

* * *

 **To Be Continued~**

 **Kanon58: yeah...the last chapie is next. And that was the BIGGEST DARK LAST PLOT TWIST. Sorry for the outrageous twist. I did put clues didnt i...? i hope you guys have noticed hihi. Surprise incest! THE FINAL BATTLE...DUN,DUN. I wonder if you are shock?**


	16. Ending of her Last Dance

**Dance of Lies? Love? Or Lust?**

 **KarmaxNagisa-** Nagisa is a prostitute. Her Mother and Father divorced, and Hiromi later got another man. Takaoka was a very abusive step father Even Hiromi is abusing her. Since she cannot remove it, she thought to get used to it. Nagisa does not believe in love. But Karma will prove, her body is not the only that is appealing to man. (Not related to the anime/manga plotline )

 **WARNING. DONT LIKE, DONT READ. THIS IS A VERY TERRIBLE STORY. DO NOT REPORT ME.**

 _I have been onto WILD Nagisa lately~ XDDD_

It's rated M, so i dont think i'm breaking any rules.

 **Note:** thank you guys for the long support! this is the last chapter sadly! But no worries! i had a new fic titled 'Please Kill Me' if you are a sucker for ShinegamixNagisa...you better be reading that! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL! MERRY CHRISTMAS BTW!

ENGLISH SUCKS, BARE WITH IT. Thank you.

* * *

 _ **At first, i actually only want him to call me big brother...but,**_

 _ **before i realize...**_

 _ **No.**_

 _ **I already knew, i do notice.**_

 _ **I never did like any girls, i never did like anybody besides...him.**_

 _ **Akabane Karma.**_

 _ **It's sinful but, i can't help it.**_

 _ **I must be sick...sick in the head...**_

* * *

"You do not have to love me when awake." Asano's fingers travelling to Karma's hair down to his collar bone."You can love me while you are asleep." leaning closer to Karma's ear. "Akabane..."

Asano crawls and sniffs Karma's hair, and gives butterfly kisses to his sleeping body.

Nagisa, meanwhile whose actually missing wasnt missing at all. She was been inside the closet with a tape on her mouth,and a rope at her hands connecting to her legs.

She can see by the closet gap what is happening right now.

 _'no...!get away from Karma! Asano-kun! if you really love your half brother...you dont incest him with you! Disgusting!'_

When Asano's about to take moves on his little half brother, Nagisa falled and open the cabinet she was hidden.

Hitting the ground, Nagisa stood at her best despite the pain she felt when she hit the floor.

the first thing she did was removing the tape at her mouth. The rope tied at her wrist was actually a fast knot so she easily loosed it and set her hands free.

On her feet."Get away from Karma-kun! Asano-kun!" angry, "Karma-kun doesnt like you even if you arent brothers or whatever! This is crazy!"

Asano decided to argue."Shut up!It doesnt matter! That's how i feel! That's how he feels for you! Nothing mattered in first place...!"

Nagisa then revealed her phone. "I already called the polices!" yeah, she dialed them while tied up inside the cabinet.

Asano clicked his tongue. "Tsk."

"Its over Asano-kun. It's your lost! You are defeated. Now, get away from Karma-kun, he is mine...You dont want to be shot by polices if they arrive right?"

Asano then laughs, pulled something behind his uniform. He had a gun. Points gun at head."Nothing...really matters."

Karma happens to gain conciousness though. He actually heard the conversation Nagisa and Asano-kun had. He pretend asleep to regain his numb body.

When he felt himself a little strenght. The scene before him when he had a proper open eyes..Asano had his gun pointed at himself and not to Nagisa.

Looks like he didnt want to go in jail.

Karma quickly worked his body to stop it."Asano! Dont!"  
Nagisa worriedly yelled,"Asano-kun stop!"

But...

Asano pretend deaf.

 _'ahh...I always knew Shiota, i know Akabane would never answer. If this is my checkmate, then i rather just die-'_

But he felt a hug behind him. It shock him, unable to pull the trigger, slowly Asano turned to see...Karma's pleading face.

It looked like Karma almost cried. He had red cheeks. "Aniki! No!"  
Asano's world stopped."what..? You called me...by...?"

karma hugs Asano tighter."I'm sorry, I love you too Aniki...but not like your lust of love. I cannot answer you with that. Only...i can answer as your little brother." hoping Asano would calm down and rethink about suiciding.

But Karma expect a prideful Asano.

He had always been pride. It's like over-my-dead-body.

However, to their surprise, tears from from Asano's empty glittering hazel eyes.

"...Akabane..." his tears falled, and starts to do small sob. Fast, he drops the gun.

Karma took advantage to fix some strands of Asano's hair to see his face. In order to look at his eyes straight for contact. Gentle voice, that has patience... _this proves Karma is much mature than Asano's if it comes to thinking. Although Karma gets ahead of emotions too but..._

"since when was it...? Hey? Answer me?"

Asano continous to do small sobs, shamefully admitting his darkest secrets."Since we first met, I already feel attracted to you. Before i knew, i was having unpleasant desires...imaginations, and wishes. Only that i cannot get out of that closet, so i-"

Karma looks sad for him."So you, put all those chained feelings to torture girls..."

They heard some footsteps approaching, and there is a fourth party appeared!

At the door was Okuda Manami! The doctor who seduced Karma to cheat from Nagisa. Just appeared with a gun at her hands. "Asano! I told you i will make you pay!"

Nagisa snaps, for Okuda to be here... _does this means the one who send that threatening letter was Okuda's?!_

"Okuda dont-" when they finally reconcile...!

* * *

 _ **BANG!**_

* * *

The three of them were shock. Asano's trembling. Karma forgot to react.

For the one who got shot was...

Nagisa who just took cover of them.

"...Why?" Asano could only mutter with shock eyes.

Nagisa touched her wound, the shot was at her side stomach. "i'm...glad..." was the words she replied and falls on the floor-but Karma catches her. "Nagisa...why did you do this dumb thing!?" Karma's in rage, "Hang in there! I wont let you die!" then grabbed his phone at his pocket.

Calling for immediate hospital. "Quick! Or i will make sure you will suffer from me if my fiance dies!"

Nagisa never seen Karma's terrible side. Karma's kind, but just becuz she got shot, Karma's flaring people now...?

"...huh?...I..." Okuda trembled and went weak at her legs too. Unable to hold the gun she just fired to take revenge on Asano. "I didnt mean.." Okuda finally went hysteric. "Im sorry Karma! I didnt mean to hit Nagisa-san...!" Okuda cried so loud by the guilt.

Asano fisted. He never thought he would care, for..after all those terrible things he did to her, Nagisa still considered this small happiness for him and Karma to hug eachother and confess how much he bared his feelings?

And now she'll just die...?

Karma will be sad.

 _'no...i dont really want my little brother to be misery...'_

Asano took a step closer to Okuda. "Hey you." Karma didnt knew which to look at now, to Nagisa's dying in his arms or Asano that might go strangle Okuda, or Okuda shot another bullet from her gun. "Stop crying!" irritated as hell,"YOU ARE A DOCTOR RIGHT OKUDA MANAMI?! THEN STOP CRYING OVER A SPILLED MILK AND DO SOME FIRST AID TO SHIOTA!"

Okuda kept crying but was taken aback by Asano's fury.

"But..." seeing Nagisa at Karma's arms. "Y-y-y-you are..right," slowly standing, "I'm a doctor. I need to save Nagisa-san, and properly apologize for the disgusting thing i did to her..." going towards to Karma and Nagisa. She kneeled down and rip her lab coat.

"Nagisa-san do you hear me...?"

Nagisa slowly open her eyes, as her forehead sweating badly. "..Okuda...?" Nagisa and Okuda's eyes met.

Karma remained silent, he was instead trying to be patient of the ambulance to come."Nagisa-san, you dont have to forgive me...but i will perform first aid. It would hurt so bare with it."

Karma is amaze how Okuda's hysteric mode earlier and coward mode earlier went serious just to save Nagisa.

Asano watched the three at the floor, he saw Okuda pulled the bullet out by her gloved hands. They heard Nagisa's weak groan. "w-wait!" she rasped, but Okuda ordered. "Hold her close Karma."

Karma did so. "Okay."

"N-no-!" Nagisa feared the pain, but totally it was pulled and felt her inside twist. "Ahh.."

After that Okuda tied Nagisa's stomach tight by the ripped lab clothe.

"There, that should make the bleeding slow."

Karma is speechles. He had forgotten the fact that they are all enemies...

"Thanks." was his words. Okuda froze, and looks a little before not looking anymore. "Just trying to lessen my sin."

Asano then sighed in relief. Nagisa's not fine but atleast there werent any tension anymore.

But suddenly the polices barge in the office.

"FREEZE! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST ASANO GAKUSHUU!" there were many police. Karma never did recalled calling for them.

Nagisa weakly peek what's the ruckuss around her, cuz she still feels so cold and painful. Okuda reacted to it. "I'm sorry! I forgot i called the polices to take revenge on Asano-kun...by...revealing his sadistic hobbies!"

Nagisa then made a sound at her throat, "Kar...ma-kun?"

"Nagisa?"

"I'm sorry, i did called the polices too..."

Karma then clutched tight to Nagisa, as he swear to look at Asano. "Asano."

Asano then gave up. He smiled though. "Akabane...it's okay."

They took Asano, and the ambulance came to save Nagisa's life...Okuda is questioned for the gun print,and Karma is also interrogated about what his relations to Asano exactly and to Okuda.

Everyone is interrogated except the sleeping Nagisa at the hospital.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Back at Nagisa's old unloving harsh house. Karma knocks at the door and Shiota Hiromi opens it. _Grumpily._

" ."

"What do you want?! You stole my daughter!" acting like a child, Karma didnt waver.

He removed all his anger to this woman,instead he wants her to come with him. Something urgent."I had bad news and good news..."

Hiromi feels unpatient. Crossing her arms "what concern it is to me?"

"Nagisa reunited with her father. It's good news to me, but how about you? Since you do not approve of our relationship...Anyhow the real bad news is, Nagisa's 50-50 right now. Please come with me, before it's too late."

Hiromi is stunned. Frantically worried now,"W-what did you say?"

Karma pulls her out of the house, "Quick."

* * *

 **Reaching the Hospital...**

Hiromi jumps to her daughter's side. At the hospital bed...Nagisa is unconcious. "Nagisa-chan...? Mama's here now! I'm sorry for being mean, i said leave, but i didn't meant you dying! Please stay with mommy...!"  
Unfortunately Minato is actually inside, Hiromi just didnt notice. "Hiromi?"

Hiromi grunts, "you...why are you here?!" despite Karma just said about Nagisa meeting Minato, she's still over reacting and asking stupid questions.

Minato try to find bravely stated his rights,"you cannot push me away now Hiromi! I had money now to raise our Nagisa!"

Karma whose just at the door scolds the too. His anger at Hiromi came back cuz of her childish traits till this day."Will you two please stop it? Stop fighting infront of Nagisa! What if she dies? She dies without her mother and father reconciling?! Stop the immaturity!"

Hiromi shouts in the silent should be peaceful hospital room. "You...you know nothing!"

Karma yells back, darkly. "I do not! But i know one thing! Nagisa's will die without having a whole family! Is that what you guys really want...?"

Its a good thing Minato is a calm person, expected where Nagisa got that attitude. "Hiromi, he's right. Nagisa needs full support right now."

"but..." Hiromi feels insecure on herself.

Then the Doctor came. "Excuse me, whose the father here?"

Minato and Karma reacts, "I'm!"

The doctor rephrased. "I mean, _the husband."_

Karma steps front. "It's me."

The doctor eyed Nagisa whose still sleeping,And the three arguing idiots. "I have a news, the wound inflicted but he bullet, we have fixed it. Good thing there wasnt any nasty injuries inside. So she's safe," flipping the memo he has, "However, we did further check up for we noticed something else wrong with your future wife."

Karma wants the doctor to hurry and spill the beans. "What is it?"

"We have discovered she cannot gave birth more than she'll die..." pity,"your wife is at the limit of her body down there. Not good."

Karma recalled the promise to Nagisa to make anoter baby...They did sex, then...if this is the news, Nagisa would probabbly go nutts again if she was told the dead baby was her real lucky chance to give birth."no..no, i cant."

The doctor spoke again, "I tell you not to do it anymore." coughs, "Pardon me the thought."

Karma felt his head a stress.

Minato didnt want to stay silent at this issue."Choose Nagisa!" partly becuz this means he can still spend father and daugther bonding with her.

Hiromi actually agrees to him for the first time. "yes! Nagisa chan is more important to us!"

Karma shakes his head,a heavy sighed."...but to Nagisa...the baby is more important. We did it not long this incident. There's a possibility there will be a baby..."trying to cover the reality but its still the reality. "But, we really did it plenty..." the fatigue began to take over him."If the baby dies again, she'll...she'll still disappear...!"

The doctor interrupts, "As a doctor i will have to make a selfish own choice if you all cannot."

Hiromi then shakes Karma's acting friendly,"Karma-kun, please dont let Nagisa die. We'll make up!"

Minato actually have read why Hiromi agrees to him. They actually dont like the idea Nagisa marrying Karma yet."yeah, just please choose Nagisa! We want her to see us together!"

Karma goes away from them, and eyed Nagisa." ...dont beg at me, i already have an answer since the start." only to find Nagisa is actually now awake.

She was confuse of the stranger parties before her."huh...? Why is Mom and Dad together...?"

Both jumps to hug Nagisa."Nagisa! Thank goodness you are alive...!"

Nagisa forgot to react. She thought it's not real,"i do not understand, what happen to me? Why i feel so soar..." moving, Karma stops Nagisa's hand to touch her newly operate stomach.  
"Shh, forget about everything and just enjoy your dream come true."

Still confused, Nagisa behaves herself as feeling the hug of two."huh? You mean...Dont you say..."

Hiromi explains when she removed the hug."Me and your dad decided to be together again. Just dont leave us." Karma cant believe his ears, earlier they were so bitter at eachother...But remained silent...

Minato does the same swearing."We'll be altogether again in our new home Nagisa."

they are actually truly crazy parents in Karma's eyes.

It finally sinks in to Nagisa. What the heck just happend,got shot and woke up to a happy end...?"Home...?" her mom and dad nods with a caring smile. Tears..."waa..." Nagisa cried like a baby.

Karma smiles from the bottom of his heart. "Good for you, my precious Nagisa."

That was the end of March

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **The Future POV**

Takaoka was sentence to death, as Asano to spend the rest of his life at prison.

Okuda apologizes from the affair and went to russia for job promotion of her doctor and scientist skills. Hiromi and Minato are quietly living at the house Karma brought for them to shut up-i mean, to behave and not to pester Nagisa to always worry at them.

For our two red and blue couple, finally your long awaited wishes are about to come true...

They are married, and had two babies.

They had their daughter Akabane Kayano, and Akabane Aguri

Kayano's a pretty terrifying baby, meanwhile Aguri's very shy and a coward. But above all Karma and Nagisa are living their life to the fullest.

"Hey Karma, remember our bet?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You lost the bet."

"Huh?"

"No matter how much i seduce you, you will never touch me. But we made babies before March had ended as our deadline," leans closer, "So I won the game."

"Silly Nagisa~" pulls her closer, "You won the game since the start idiot~"

And they kissed.

* * *

 **The End~**

* * *

 **Kanon58: It's not fast forward. It was supposed to end at the previous chap so that its chap 1-15...but i got lazy to type and thought to hang you guys. So there is the ending! Hope you like it. I mean...that's the plan on my head.**

 **That's Dance of Lies Love and Lust for ya!**

 **I might actually put bonus chapie. I mean, the bonus chapie of this fic might be...*coughs* lust chapies. It's like how many customer Nagisa taken at the club work. (actually the whole male at ansatsu kyoushitsu yeaaaah her customer) But i wont promise to type them. I mean, you guys want it right...? I wanna read it too! Especially Nagisa's strip training with Lorvo with sex scenes COUGHS.**

 **I hope you guys read my other fics in this fandom!**

 **Newly my ShinegamixNagisa (dark Nagisa indeed) "PLease Kill Me!"**


End file.
